Time travel adventure
by Lady Phoenix AL
Summary: The next generation time travels to Harry's fifth year. What will they tell those from the past and what will be left unsaid. How will they return to the future and will they ever be the same after meeting the people they have heard so much about.
1. Introduction

Time traveling adventure

Introduction

Edward Remus "Teddy" Lupin

Birthday: 20 April 1998

Age:27

Parents: Remus and Nymphadora Tonks

Siblings: None

Godparents: Harry Potter

House: Gryffindor (I know is Hufflepuff I just can't see him there)

Title(s): Head Boy, Commentator in Quidditch

Physical appearance and personality: He can change it at will but his real appearance is like his father with his mother's heart-shaped face (he looks like his father just as much as Harry looks like him), his personality is also similar to Remus but there are times he acts like his cousin Sirius

Patronus: Wolf (like his father)

Wand: His father's old wand

Teddy was in possession of the Marauder's Map while at Hogwarts

Victoire Apolline Weasley

Birthday:2 May 2000

Age:25

Parents: Bill and Fleur Weasley

Siblings: Dominique and Louis Weasley

House: Ravenclaw

Title(s): Head girl

Physical appearance and personality: She looks like her mother but doesn't act as her mother did before she got married

Patronus: Fox

Dominique Gabrielle Weasley

Birthday:7 March 2002

Age:23

Parents: Bill and Fleur Weasley

Siblings: Victoire and Louis Weasley

House: Hufflepuff

Title(s): Perfect, Beater

Physical appearance and personality: She looks like her father but has her mother's blue eyes she acts more like her father

Patronus: Hawk

Molly Olivia Weasley II

Birthday:4 February 2002

Age:23

Parents: Percy and Audrey Weasley

Siblings: Lucy Weasley

House: Hufflepuff

Title(s): Head Girl, Keeper

Physical appearance and personality: She looks like her namesake and her personality is the same

Patronus: Butterfly

Roxanne Katie Weasley

Birthday:13 June 2002

Age:23

Parents: George Weasley and Angelina Weasley

Siblings: Fred Weasley II

House: Hufflepuff

Title(s): Beater, Quidditch Captain

Physical appearance and personality: He looks like her mother with Weasley red hair and lighter skin tone her personality is a combination of both her parents

Patronus: Dolphin

James Sirius Potter

Birthday:3 November 2004

Age:21

Parents: Harry and Ginevra Potter

Siblings: Albus Severus, Lily Luna.

House: Gryffindor

Title(s): Perfect, Head Boy, Chaser, Quidditch Captain

Physical appearance and personality: He looks like his grandfather but has the personality of Sirius Black and the intelligence of Remus Lupin

Patronus: Big dog (Sirius Animagi form)

Wand: Sirius's old wand

He is in possession of the Marauder's Map, Cloak of Invisibility (both given to him by his father in his first year), Sirius's motorbike and will one day possess the Black inheritance (which I believe is the entire Black, fortune that Sirius left Harry, not just the gold his uncle left him).

He is the leader of the new Marauders.

Aurora: James' wife with red hair really light blue eyes the same age as him.

Louis Monsieur Weasley

Birthday: 11 November 2004

Age: 21

Parents: Bill and Fleur Weasley

Siblings: Victoire and Dominique Weasley

House: Gryffindor

Title(s): Chaser

Physical appearance and personality: He looks like a combination of both his parents with dark strawberry blonde hair so is his personality (his mother's after marriage).

Patronus: Dragon

He is a member of the new Marauders.

Fred Jordan Weasley II

Birthday:6 December 2004

Age:21

Parents: George and Angelina Weasley

Siblings: Roxanne Weasley

House: Gryffindor

Title(s): Chaser

Physical appearance and personality: He looks like his father and uncle but has darker Weasley hair and skin tone his personality is identic to his father and uncle.

Patronus: Panther

Albus Severus Potter

Birthday:31 June 2006

Age:19

Parents: Harry and Ginevra Potter

Siblings: James Sirius, Lily Luna

House: Slytherin

Title(s): Head Boy, Seeker, Quidditch Captain

Physical appearance and personality: He looks like a copy of his father but without the scar and glasses his personality is completely different from his family.

Patronus: Owl

Kaitlyn: Albus' fiancé, she is muggle-born and has red hair and brown eyes

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Birthday: 10 August 2006

Age:19

Parents: Draco and Astoria Malfoy

Siblings: None

House: Slytherin

Title(s): Perfect, Chaser

Physical appearance and personality: Scorpius inherited his father Draco's physical traits, meaning that he likely had blond hair, grey eyes, and a pale pointed face. He is noted for looking almost the same as his father did at age eleven. he resembles Draco as much as Albus Potter resembled Harry Potter. His personality is his mother's (he is the Sirius Black of the Malfoy family).

Patronus: Snake

Rose Nymphadora Weasley

Birthday:1 September 2006

Age:19

Parents: Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger

Siblings: Hugo Weasley

House: Gryffindor

Title(s): Keeper (like her father), Perfect, Head girl

Physical appearance and personality: She looks like her mother but with Weasley's hair her personality is a combination of both her parents.

Patronus: Turtle

Lily Luna Potter II

Birthday:17 May 2008

Age:17

Parents: Harry and Ginevra Potter

Siblings: James Sirius II and Albus Severus Potter

House: Gryffindor

Title(s): Seeker, Perfect

Physical appearance and personality: She has inherited most of the Weasley traits but cheer-looking smile from Lily Potter, her grandmother. Her personality is her mother's with a bit from both her grandmothers.

Patronus: Lion

Hugo Arthur Weasley

Birthday:8 August 2008

Age:17

Parents: Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger

Siblings: Rose Weasley

House: Gryffindor

Title(s): Keeper (from his fifth year and later), Prefect, Head Boy

Physical appearance and personality: She looks like a copy of his father but with his mother's hair his personality is a combination of both his parents.

Patronus: Tiger

Lucy Frederika Weasley

Birthday:10 March 2008

Age:17

Parents: Percy and Audrey Weasley

Siblings: Molly Weasley II

House: Gryffindor

Title(s): Head girl

Physical appearance: Looks like her mother but with Weasley red hair her personality is like her mother's also.

Patronus: Swan


	2. The year 2025

Chapter 1

The year 2025

It was a normal day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was a Sunday so the halls, Great Hall and the dorms were deserted with the exception of a group of sixteen people.

They were in the Great Hall and all but three of them had graduated at least two years ago.

They were there because of the three people of their group that hadn't graduated yet were doing an experiment and wanted help and the others had agreed to do it even if they didn't know what was about.

The people responsible were the last trio of the Potter-Weasley family Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley, and Lucy Weasley.

The project was a potion Lily wanted to do. This potion was a time-traveling potion that will take all of them thirty minutes into the past it was a really hard potion to make but luckily Lily had inherited her grandmother who is also her namesake talent, when it came to potion this, was the only class where she surpassed her big brother James Sirius who wasn't as good at doing the potions through he was a great student.

Lucy and Hugo were helping but even if they had inherited their parent's intelligence her father's in Lucy's case and his mother's in Hugo's case potions was not one of their talents so they helped with giving her the ingredients that she needed.

James Sirius Potter was being restless he didn't like staying in one place his father had told him once that that was one of the qualities he shares with his namesake and his father's godfather Sirius Black not that he minded, in fact, he liked being told that he has things in common with one of the most important men in his father live while his wife is trying to distract him because she knows he doesn't like to stay put.

Albus Severus Potter was reading a book with his fiancé they were the only ones who had the significant other with them because they were so close to the family and they weren't friends during their school times.

Finally, Lily jumped and said, "I did it it's ready to use."

"Are you sure it's safe to use?"

"Yes, it will take us thirty minutes into the past and all we need to do is drink the potion again to return to our time."

Everyone agreed and drank their part of the potion and so in a burst of light the sixteen people in the great hall disappeared into the past.

"WHO ARE YOU?"


	3. The year 1995

Chapter 2

The year 1995

The day started great for the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry it was a weekend so they had the day off and everyone had decided to enjoy their breakfast and not run to get things ready.

At the Gryffindor table, the Golden Trio was discussing Harry's last detention which he still refused to tell anyone not even Sirius and Remus whom he had told almost everything and they weren't happy about his first two years at Hogwarts so he didn't tell him about his home life and hopes he never has to.

"You have to tell someone Harry?" said Hermione like she did every time.

"And I said No I can deal with it ok." was the only answer she got

Ron had given up long ago not because he didn't care about Harry but because he knows he wouldn't get anything from him so he was just saving his breath on the matter.

"So what pranks are you planning on doing on Umbitch."Ron had a smirk on his face as he said this, he wasn't prank obsessed like his brothers and sometimes he didn't even tolerate that but to get revenge on Umbrich he doesn't mind one bit.

The" Ronald." from Hermione came as expected but those who knew her could see the smile on her face and glim on her eyes, they knew she hated that teacher too through she would never admit it.

Suddenly a bright light evicted the room and when it disappeared sixteen people were in the middle of the hall.

"WHO ARE YOU?" was said in a commanding tone from Albus Dumbledore and even those who weren't paying attention turned to look at them.

Everyone was wondering the same thing _'Who are they?'_


	4. Guests

Chapter 3

Guests

Sixteen heads turned to Dumbledore in complete shock one of the boys that looked on his twenties with black hair said" Oh, for Merlin, Morgana, and Dumbledore sake you said we would time travel into the past for thirty minutes, not thirty years." glaring daggers to a red-headed girl well considering that most of them were redheads it was kind of hard to see her in the middle but they heard her yelling.

"Well I'm sorry I am not perfect like you that can do everything without even trying." she was angry they could tell and she kind of gave the feeling like an angry Ginny Weasley that had some people shivering in fear.

"You two can fight later right now we have to figure out what time we are, " the guy that said that looked like the oldest maybe in his late twenties or early thirties.

"We are in the year 1995 but I can't tell you the date sorry," said the same guy who had spoken at first

" How do you know that?" this guy was the same age as the first one but with strawberry blond hair instead of black.

"Umbitch is teaching," was all he said.

All of except for the girl that had yelled at him before nodded while she murmured under her breath _' like I said perfect '_ while the students from the past were trying to suppress their laughter.

He turned to Professor Dumbledore and politely said:" I'm sorry for bothering you professor it seems we have had a problem that took us to the past."

"You are lying that's not possible the Ministry would have known about that," three guesses who said it, cough Umbridge cough

"I hope you understand that I can't just believe you so soon and without any proves?" the words were said calmly but his eyes were sharp and everyone could tell that he was ready to fight to protect his students if needed.

"We understand that professor with Voldemort on the lose you can't trust just anyone so we are willing to give you proves," those words were said by the oldest of the sixteen people.

Everyone from the past was shocked if they were really from the future did that mean that Voldemort was really back.

Harry jumped up and said" I TOLD YOU SO." while Umbridge said," HE IS NOT BACK."

But the people from the future paid her no mind and were instead looking at Dumbledore" Will you allow me to look inside one of your minds to see if you are telling the truth."

The older one walked forward accepting but the younger one stopped him" We can't."

"I see," still his words were calm but he all of the teachers except one (I'll let you guess who didn't) and all the students who were of age raised their wand at them.

But the black-haired boy spoke just as calmly like he was used talking to a group of angry and scary people" When I said we I meant me and him, not the others." pointing to himself and the brown-haired boy

"Why?" the question came from the boy-who-lived he found the black-haired boy really interesting.

"Because the two of us have memories of the war that we have seen in the pensive and if someone enters our mind, they would see most of the war and we don't know if we are allowed to tell you anything."

"So, any of the others can do it just not the two of us. Sorry, I forgot to clarify."

"I'll do it," a girl with red hair and brown eyes said

"Are you sure Kaitlyn?" asked another black-haired boy

"Yes, I've joined the family only recently and I'm a muggle-born so I know less than anyone about the war. I am the perfect, choice." she sounded confidante but her eyes held fear but not because what everyone else thought but because she was face to face with the greatest wizard in history.

The girl Kaitlyn was her name nodded at Dumbledore who raised his wand and looked into her mind satisfied with the answer, he said:" What they are telling us is the truth."

Now everyone was looking at them like they had two heads.

"The Minister will like to know about this I'm calling him right now, "Umbridge said

"Wait for a second," the hazel-eyed boy got out of his pocket a mirror and spoke to it" Dad we have a problem."

Everyone could only hear one side of the conversation which went like this

"We are back in time."

"1995."

"Hogwarts."

"What do we do?"

"Ok I understand"

"Good luck you will need it."

"We are allowed to tell you our names and answer a few questions but nothing related to war my dad will answer them when he arrives do, we agree." He said and everyone nodded but he murmured" If he can say those words."

"Ok you can call the Minister but that also has to include Percy Weasley and Amelia Bones, the Malfoys, Dumbledore can you get the Order including Snuffles and the Tonks," he ordered Umbridge while he made a request to Dumbledore it was like he was used to ordering other people and getting what he wanted he commanded respect and for the younger people who had met the Order so the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione, they were strangely reminded of Sirius for some reason but that is impossible right.


	5. Learning about the travel

Chapter 4

Learning about the travel

The door that leads to the office of the Minister of Magic swung open and inside entered Minerva McGonagall the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom the Deputy Headmaster with his wife Hannah, Luna with her husband Rolf, The Weasley, Ginny Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Oliver Wood.

"What is going on?" asked a worried Molly Weasley

Harry had called and said that something had happened to the kids they would always be kids to her even if they were all grown-up now.

"The kids have time-travel to the past, "everyone was in shock Kingsley Shacklebolt the Minister of Magic for the last twenty-seven years was the one that came out of his shock first and asked the question everyone was dreading.

"What time did they travel and where?"

"Hogwarts in 1995."

"Well it could have been worse," said Arthur relived

"How could it have been worse our grandchildren are in the past." Molly was glaring at her husband for not being worried at all

"They could have had time-travel in 1998 when the war was at his peak." this time Molly was the one sighting in relief after all her husband was right they wouldn't have found them alive if that was the case.

"What did you tell them to do?" asked Hermione her best friend

"To tell them their names, parents, and answer a few questions but nothing about the war."

"So, what are we going to do to bring them back?" asked Audrey she was a muggle and still had some problems with the magic that surrounded her there were still things she didn't know despite being married to a wizard for so many years as she was.

"Four of you will to the past to get them." answered the minister.

"Why four of us?"

"Because of the fact the time turner that can bring you home can transport a max of twenty people and sixteen there and four from here make the max number."

"So, we have to decide who will go?" asked Ron

"No, we have to decide the last person that will come with us. Because of fact me, Neville and Draco will go," said Harry in a commanding voice he wasn't as natural as Sirius was when he had been alive but he had learned a few tricks over the years of being an Auror and later the head of the Auror office.

"Percy" "George" was said at the same time.

"No, you will go, George, you deserve to see Fred again." as much as Percy wanted to see his little brother again George deserves to see his twin even more than anyone more than even their own parents.

"No Percy you saw him die you deserve to see him again and if your past self is there, he would have an easier time believing you than anyone else."

Ron turned to Harry and asked concerned" Are you sure you can do at seeing Sirius and Remus again?"

"No, but I want to see them again it's been so long since I have seen them more than just photos."

"Don't worry Ron I will tell them about the war so that Harry doesn't have too and I'll keep an eye on him until he will be safe home in a few hours," said Neville looking as serious as the time he led the DA.

It was decided Harry, Neville, Draco, and Percy were going into the past to get their families and to tell the past what was going to happen into the future and then they would erase their memories to protect the future they had created as much as it hurt them it was for the best of everyone.

As much as they wanted to change their future could go even worse like them losing everyone even the ones that are alive now.


	6. Welcome Sirius Black

Chapter 5

After the request was made Umbridge did her part while murmuring under her breath at being ordered by a child who looked no older than twenty years old but for some reason, she couldn't help herself but obey him there was something about that boy and she was going to figure it out and use it to her advantage whatever it was.

While Dumbledore just waved his wand and formed a few Patronus to inform the Order he was very interested in all of them especially the boys who talked.

"I'm sorry professor why did you do that?" asked a first-year Hufflepuff timidly

The professor smiled kindly" That is the way we on the Order communicate with each other."

"And what is this Order professor and what does it stand for?" asked Dean Thomas

"How about we wait until the Minister arrives because I'm sure he is going to ask about that too and I wouldn't want to tell the same story many times." everyone nodded.

Dumbledore waved his wand again this time it made the house tables disappear and, in their place, appeared comfy looking chairs for everyone including their guests in that way the people from the future where facing everyone.

"Purple professor," said Hermione amused

"Well that way no one can say I have favorites," said the old wizard just as amused

Suddenly Dean and Seamus were both laughing" And what is so funny and if you would be so kind as to share with us?"

They stopped laughing when they saw the glare from Professor McGonagall "We were just thinking what color would they be if Lockhart did them." and everyone including some Slytherins laugh that broke the tension that had invoked the room

"Why did you say he was perfect?" suddenly Ginny asked after everyone had stopped laughing

The red-headed girl that had yelled before raised her head" Oh because he is." looking that no one understood her she said" Everything he does he is great at. Potions are the only thing he struggles at and he still gets Outstanding with only a few hours of study and I'm the one with talent in that subject and I did not like him offending my abilities there."

"Lils you know why I have to be good at everything, " the boy in question said quietly and everyone could see he had a lot of responsibility in his shoulders so they didn't comment (Yeah even Slytherins had a heart).

Almost a half an hour later Amelia Bones, Cornelius Fudge, Percy Weasley and the Malfoys that were invited entered the Gret Hall what surprised everyone was the fact that Oliver Wood was with them.

"Oliver what are you doing here? " asked Angelina Johnson

"Well, I was having coffee with Perce here when he got the call and I got curious at what was going on." his answer just opened the way to more questions for the past people while the future people smirked like they knew a secret no one else did.

"You don't mind me being here right?" asked Oliver

"No, not at all you're welcome," said another red-haired girl was it even possible to have so many redheads at the same place.

"So, what are we waiting for let's see those future people," the minister was in a hurry to get this over they could tell

"I'm sorry Minister but we would have to wait for the Order and the other people to come before any of us as much as open their mouths, " the guy who was called perfect by the girl said with a silky voice

"And who the hell are you?" the minister said glaring

"Now Minister you shouldn't curse in front of children and as I said not one word will come out of our mouths until the others are here," he said smirking

While Amelia was thinking' _He reminds me of someone I just can put my finger to who.'_

"What the hell is this Order? "said the Minister but was ignored by the people of the future and the past peoples who knew the truth

When the door opened the second times and more people entered the room some of them were people that most of the students knew while the others were people they didn't know.

"Ah allow me to introduce everyone to those who don't know them, Alastor Moody, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Molly Weasley, Nymphadora, Edward, and Andromeda Tonks, Remus Lupin, and the dog is Snuffles ." after introducing them he said to the Order" These people are from the future and they are going to tell us somethings but unfortunately, our memories will be erased before they leave because the future cannot be changed."

Everyone from the third year and up cheered when Remus's name was said with him being their favorite teacher and all but when Snuffle's name was said, Professor Trelawney screamed saying" THE GRIM!" but before everyone who believed the creature existed screamed too.

Hermione saved the day by saying " He is not The Grim he is Harry's dog."

Mad-eye ever the paranoid person said," Albus are you sure that they are telling the truth."

"I read their mind if you don't believe me ask them some questions that only someone from the future would know."

"Tell me something about Harry Potter that no one knows about and one death that will happen in the future," he said glaring at them

The same boy who had spoken many times before spoke again for some reason he didn't seem afraid of the glare the veteran Auror was giving him" So that excludes everything that happened during his first year because Voldemort was there himself, the second-year because everyone knows what happened, the third year because of the fact the traitor was there and I'm sure he has told everything to his master and fourth year because again Voldemort was there himself..." he stopped to think by the time he had said all of this the minister was sweating bullets because if they were really from the future that would mean that Voldemort was really back, Umbridge was glaring at the boy, Amelia was curious about everything while Percy was feeling guilty for not believing his family" So that leaves his life before Hogwarts..."

But he was interrupted by Harry" How about he doesn't answer that question what do you say Mad-eye?"

"No, he's going to have to answer if he wants me to believe me." was the answer he got from the veteran Auror

The boy turned to Harry and said" Sorry." and he went with the story by the time he finished saying that the members of the DA and Harry's friends were angry would be an understatement but no one was angrier than Remus and Sirius not that the other students knew that.

They were surprised when they calm Professor and the grim look-alike jumped on their feet and both were marching angrily to the front door with Harry jumping to his feet to stop them.

"Remus Please, stop." no one except a certain few had seen Harry actually saying the words so it was a surprise to everyone even some of the teachers

What was even more surprising was the way the conversation continued because it was not Professor Lupin who answered him but the dog with his barks which Harry seemed to be able to understand.

"Bark?"

"Because of the fact I didn't want to worry you."

"Bark?"

"That includes Remus too."

"Bark?"

"I know you are not happy."

"Bark?"

"You are not going to kill my relatives."

"Bark"  
"That includes Remus too again."

"Bark?"

"Because I don't want to lose you other of you."

"Bark?"

"No, you can't torture them other."

"Bark?"

"I mean it not even a little bit."

"Bark."

"I didn't understand that."

"He said you are grounded," Said Remus seeing that even their Professor could understand the dog the students turned their disbelieving eyes to him too.

"You can't be serious."

"Bark."

"That joke got old a very long time ago," again it was Remus speaking" And yes Harry he is serious."

"You can't ground me."

"Bark"

"You wouldn't dare double my grounding would you."

"Bark"

"Fine if it makes you feel any better, I'll do it. "

"What did he say in the end Harry?" asked Hermione worried even Ron looked worried and the other students who were in the dark could not understand what just happened

"He grounded me for a year."

"Mate he didn't ground you that much when he heard what happened on your first two years," said, Ron

"I know" He then turned to Madam Pomfrey and said, "Can you do me a check to calm him down a bit?"

Madam Pomfrey had waited for a chance to check him for a really long time after hearing the story of his pre-Hogwarts years that want was increased " Yes of course. You know if I had known that everything, I needed to get you for a checkup was him I would have asked Dumbledore to get him earlier".

"Don't get used to it Madam Pomfrey I'm only doing it to calm them down because I'm sure he will ground me until I'm thirty if not."

"Bark."

"The pot calling the kettle black" when the dog opened his mouth the ex-DADA professor said," and no making a joke."

"Bark."

This time the Golden Trio and the Weasley twins laugh and everyone turned to the last two with a questioning gaze until Angelina asked: "You two understand the dog?"

"Sometimes now," said Fed

"for example," said George

"he called Remus a killjoy," they said together

"SEE IT TOLD YOU THAT POTTER BOY IS CRAZY HE IS TALKING TO A DOG AND HE HAS TAKEN EVEN OTHER MEMBERS INTO HIS INSANITY". as she said this no one except the future group noticed the way Neville winced at the word insanity and they couldn't stand it anymore and they could see that Harry couldn't too.

"Now listen here you toad until now I've been very, very patient and you have achieved something not many have done before considering that I have to deal on a daily basis with stick on the mud purebloods who think that they have more right to my title then I have so I don't get angry very often but do yourself a favor and shut up." he did not yell but the deadly calm voice he used was even scarier

Umbridge was fuming while the other students were looking at the boy with newfound respect even the teachers looked impressed even if they hid it better "YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD HOW DARE YOU."

"Ok, first of all, I'm half-blood but I'm closer to being a pureblood than you considering three out of four of my grandparents are pureblood from very old families so is my mother for that matter and even my grandmother is a muggle-born and in this time you can pretend to be a pureblood but in the future, we all know that your mother was a muggle and I have no respect for people who throw their families away for power." again only the future people noticed the way Percy winced well them and Oliver

"You can't talk to her that way she is still a teacher here mister," said Dumbledore but he didn't seem so concerned about the way they talked to her

"I am extremely sorry sir for insulting you and the other teacher of Hogwarts I did not want to insult you or your way of teaching" after finishing this he turned to the represented of the ministry but it seemed like he was ignoring the Minister on purpose" And as for the talk to the dog, he is actually a wizard, not a normal dog. Isn't that right Sirius?"

Suddenly the dog changed into the most wanted men in the wizarding world and everyone who was of age except for the people who knew the truth had their wands pointed at him.


	7. Discovering the real traitor

Chapter 6

When Harry saw the wands pointed at his godfather, he stepped between him and the wands.

Considering that he did not want the children hurt or even Madam Bones because the members of the Order could protect themselves and who cared about the toad or the useless minister the oldest son of Harry Potter's oldest child sighted and said:" I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why he can hurt Harry?" Asked Dean and every member of the DA nodded they were really worried about their friend and leader he was the man who was after him when Harry was thirteen.

They were surprised when the future people laugh so much that most of them had tears on their eyes" Him hurt Harry I haven't heard such a good joke in a long time."

"So, lower your wands before one of you actually hurts Harry because I for one don't want to be on the opposite side of Uncle Sirius' wand if his godson gets hurt. I would rather take my chances fighting Voldemort wandless I may actually survive that."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THAT BLOOD TRAITOR IS A MURDERER, A SUPPORTER OF HE-WHO-SHALL-NOT-BE NAMED, NOT JUST ANY SUPPORTER BUT HIS RIGHT-HAND MAN AND MOST LOYAL PERSON TO THE DARK LORD WHO HAS A KISS ON SITE ORDER ISSUED FOR HIM." again it was the same person who yelled

"All right first of all as I said before you are not pureblood so you can't call Uncle Sirius a blood traitor Secondly is not a murderer for Merlin's sake, Thirdly it would have been easier to make Voldemort apologize than that happening and finally you have the wrong Black as his most loyal servant and the wrong person in general as his right-hand person ."

"You know it's impossible to have you-know-who apologize right?" someone said

"That's why I said it." was the answer that person got

"That boy has yet to answer the second part of the condition I had to believe you." Mad-Eye glared at him, again and again, he was not affected by it

"My dad told me not to say anything about the war so I can't."

"How about you tell us about a death that won't affect so many people may be about a member of the ministry," said Kingsley

He sighted" All right but you need to tell everyone to lower their wands because if any of them hurts Harry Uncle Sirius will defiantly become a murder." when his request was granted he turned to Amelia Bones and said" I'm sorry Madam Bones but you were killed between the 8th and the 14th of July 1996 most likely by Voldemort himself though you put up a valiant fight. "Susan started crying

"Good to know, "the women in question said she did not seem extremely concerned with the fact that she would be dead in the near future but what they didn't know was that for people who had lived during the war had accepted that they could die and the moment they heard the war would start again they had thought it could happen pretty quick.

"I said what you wanted to do you believe me now?" when Mad-eye nodded he continued "So does anyone have a question before we start?"

Before anyone could ask any questions, the dark-haired woman jumped in ex-convict's arms and hugged him.

"I've missed you, Siri," she said

Harry had jealousy in his eyes he did not like sharing his godfather or even uncle for that matter with anyone and he did not know who she was and he couldn't trust someone whom he did not know with his godfather. The future generation saw this they knew how overprotective he was of his godfather and decided to intervene and protect the former Black woman from accidental magic the Boy-Who-Lived.

"How nice it's to have cousins reconnect with each other again don't you think," said one of the future people making the other nod.

"Harry this is Andromeda my favorite cousin is also Tonks' mom you remember my godson Harry, right?"

"Ah yes, the boy who did what was thought impossible and made the ladies' man Sirius Black fall in love." those who knew Sirius and the future people laughed.

"What do you mean with that?"

"Well while in school everyone thought Sirius would never fall in love until you were born and had he wrapped around your little finger the moment you were born," explained Remus and Harry blushed

"So those questions?"

"Yes, I would like to know what this Order is?" Dean Thomas asked again

"We won't tell you that," the future people smirked at the past people sad look" just read for yourself." that brightened them up

A small book appeared before them after one of the red-headed girls used her wand and flew in front of Hannah Abbott mostly because she would one day become their 'aunt'.

"Won't that ruin the part when your father told you not to reveal anything about the war?" Hermione asked

"No, it won't the book just give a brief introduction of the Order and something from the first war the rest is erased," said the red-headed girl that had given Hannah the book

"Hannah sweetie can you please read the book I'm dying here," said Dean in a sweet voice

Hannah giggled while Neville glared at him" OK ok..." she took a deep breath and everyone(except those who knew the truth) yes even the Slytherins were leaning forward to listen and the teachers were thinking how nice it would be if they paid that much attention to the actual class" The Order of the Phoenix was founded by Albus Dumbledore during Lord Voldemort's first rise to power in the 1970s. Dumbledore formed the Order to combat Voldemort's increasing threat and power. Aurors from the Ministry of Magic also joined the Order to participate in more secretive, sudden assaults aimed to crush the Dark Rebellion. Dumbledore created a method of communication among Order members by inventing a way to make Patronuses speak." everyone was hanging from her every word

"So that was the reason you used the Patronus charm before professor? "asked a seventh year Gryffindor

At Dumbledore's nod Hannah continued" Although the Death Eaters had been attacking mostly Muggles and Muggle-born to spread terror, they soon turned attacking " _blood traitors_ " such as Order members as well. The Order had to work hard, as they were outnumbered by a ratio of 20:1 by the Death Eaters." at this everyone gasped

"The Order worked with the Ministry to oppose the Dark Lord and his followers and played a crucial role in the First Wizarding War. Their first victory came in 1981, with Voldemort's first defeat at the hands of Harry Potter. The victory came with the high cost for many of their members and supporters. Fabian and Gideon Prewett were murdered by a group of five Death Eaters led by Antonin Dolohov. Caradoc Dearborn disappeared, the Bones family was almost completely destroyed" at this everyone turned to Susan with sad looks" Benjy Fenwick was brutally murdered, and Marlene McKinnon and her entire family were murdered by Death Eaters, including Travers. Even as the Order suffered great losses, they continued to fight, and four of their members — James Potter, Lily Potter, Frank Longbottom, and Alice Longbottom — defied Voldemort himself three times. That's all."

"Why did he kill my aunt I know that my uncle was killed because he was part of the Order but she is not?" Susan asked having recovered from the shock of what she heard

"Because she was tipped to be the next minister of magic, and probably was the biggest potential threat to Voldemort in the ministry, whether she got the office or not."

"So, the Order does what the Ministry is scared to do?" Seamus Finnigan said

"They are just a group of vigilantes that deserve to be in Azkaban."

"Every one of you who works for the Ministry is fired," said the Minister and everyone glared at him

"Now hold on they are doing what you are too scared to do you can't do that." many people said at the same time

"You can't fire them you idiot" said the angry boy who had talked many times before

"He is the Minister of Magic you can't talk to him like that," said cough Umbridge cough

"No, he is your Minister, not ours, our Minister actually did something during the war he fought risked his life and lost friends for the cause he didn't stay looking at the ceiling of his office and waiting for Albus Dumbledore to solve his problems. That Minister I actually respect you not so much and either way you will forget what happened here today after we live so why waste your breath."

"I'm sorry Neville I don't want to sound rude," said Hannah timidly and waited until Neville nodded to continue" but what happens to your parents here it says that they were members of the Order and that they defied Voldemort three times."

Neville opened and closed his mouth many times but nothing came out and everyone was surprised when Remus answered:" The two of them were tortured to insanity for information but they never said anything."

"How do you know Professor Lupin?" Hannah asked

"Just Remus is fine and I was part of the first Order of the Phoenix along with many other students who graduated during the same time and also me, Frank, James, and Sirius were friends in school and we joined the Order the same day." some people were giving Neville sympathetic looks which he ignored

"You and dad were friends?" asked Neville

"Oh yes quite good actually we shared a dorm room for seven years he was one of the people that didn't care I was a werewolf and stayed my friend even after that."

Neville smiled and said," I would have been very disappointed if he didn't."

"Was he an Animagus like Sirius and Dad?" asked Harry

"Yes, he was an owl actually." was Sirius who answered him

"Great four of my Gryffindors turned Animagus while still in school. "sighted McGonigal she should have known.

"Can I ask a question?" a member of the DA said

"Yes of course." answered Remus in his 'teacher's voice'

"Who tortured Neville's parents?" every member of the DA nodded with a glare in their eyes that promised pain to the person responsible and everyone knew that if they could they would murder the person responsible.

To their surprise, it was the future people who answered" Bellatrix." with such venom that everyone from the past felt the need to take a step back

"So not her biggest fans," said Fred

"No, we despise her even more than Voldemort himself and the only person that can compare is Antonin Dolohov."

Seeing the tension in the room Neville said:" So what about those interactions?"


	8. Teddy Lupin and Scorpius Malfoy

Chapter 7

Teddy Lupin and Scorpius Malfoy

"All right how are we going to do this," said someone a guy from the voice but they couldn't see him in the sea of people that surrounded him

"I'll go first and then we will go all siblings from the oldest to the youngest so that the parents can get over the shock in one go," said a young man with brown hair

He moved forward and everyone got a better look at him and they were surprised. He was in his mid-twenties, tall with brown hair, intelligent green eyes and if it wasn't for the heart-shaped face he could have been a younger version of Remus who did not suffer from lycanthropy.

"Hello my name is Edward Remus Lupin but I go by Teddy or Ted," Remus chocked when he said that while Harry and Sirius were really happy for him" as you could have already figured it out my dad is Remus Lupin, I'll tell you, my mother, later and I'm an only child."

"Who would marry a werewolf?" sneered Lucius Malfoy

"If I were you, I would keep my mouth shut Malfoy that werewolf is my friend and last time I checked as the Head of the House of Black, I have more power than you prison escape or not," said Sirius with a voice that reminded everyone who hadn't met him before that boy from the future.

"Anyway," he continued not at all affected by what the older Malfoy said being used to it a long time ago" I'm twenty-seven years old, I was in Gryffindor like my dad and I was perfect, but I was also Head Boy and quidditch commentary during my time at school I also was a straight O student. My godfather is Harry Potter and I've been a DADA teacher for seven years. Any questions?"

"A-Are you a werewolf?" asked Remus afraid of the answer most students who had him as a teacher wanted the answer to be no not that they minded him being a werewolf they just knew it would make him happy.

"No, I'm not." at those words everyone breathed a sigh of relief

"So" started Sirius smiling in relief" How come I'm not your godfather but Harry is. Not that I don't think he would make an amazing godfather just curious," ended Sirius

"Let me answer your question with one of my own would you had loved me the same as Harry if I was your godson?" he couldn't tell him the whole truth it would destroy Harry to know that his godfather was going to die soon

"No, I wouldn't no offense, though right?"

"No, I take no offense after all everyone knew that you love Harry more than anything in the world."

 _'You loved him so much you died for him and he wasn't even related to you. You did more for him then some parents do for their own flesh and blood'_ was what everyone from the future were thinking they could easily imagine how it will destroy Harry when he hears of Sirius' death

Hermione raised her hand to ask a question when the permission was given, she said: " You said that you've been the DADA teacher for seven years that would make you twenty when you got the job why so young?"

"Because no one would take the job."

"So, the job is still cursed," said Fred laughing

No one noticed those from the future wincing seeing this deceased uncle but he got his answer anyway" No actually it isn't any more thankfully." the teachers sighted in relief it had become hard to find teachers willing to do the job" actually the teacher who took the place after the war taught for eighteen years until he retired it was the teacher after him that only taught one year because someone forced him to retire early." glaring at the black-haired boy

"What did you do?" professor McGonagall gave the boy the same glare that she gave to the Marauders

"Now Minnie that glare does not work on me I've seen it too many times but if you want to know." Minerva sighed knowing in her heard he would be trouble" And I sent him to Antarctica without a wand and with summer clothes."

"He could have gotten hurt or worse died." The Transfiguration professor said narrowing her eyes

The black-haired boy waved his hand not affected at all" He was fine after all he was only there for an hour and just caught a cold nothing too serious but that taught him not to put all werewolves in one bag and to not offend my great uncle" he then murmured under her breath" that idiot."

"Yeah and considering he had the support of everyone here no one else wanted to risk and upset them so I was the only one willing to do the job," said Teddy

"Yeah he's the second-best DADA teacher in history." said someone from the group

"I don't think that is a compliment," said Sirius chuckling

"You'd think so but the best teacher is his dad so I think he is pleased with that place," there was smirking from the future people, smiles from the students and teacher for except for Umbitch who was pissed that a werewolf was considered a better teacher than her, while the two Lupins were blushing and the Minister and Madam Bones were looking curious at that mostly at the fact that no one cared Remus was a werewolf.

Teddy caught and said, "You're up little cousin."

"Yes, you do that throw me to the dogs remind me again why you are my favorite cousin," a young man almost identical to Draco Malfoy spoke

"Maybe because of the fact your other cousins have a wand so deep up their asses that they can't see straight," said another black-haired young man and everyone laughed " and uncle Sirius is not going to kill you, he may even like you. Your grandfather on the other hand not so much I'd think."

"Yeah" he nodded as he had just remembered something" now I remember you are my only sane cousin well as sane as you can be related to the house of Black that's it," he said with a smile" and when was the last time, I cared what my grandfather said."

"You're related to the Black family?" asked Hermione curiously

"Almost every witch and wizard is related to me Hermione," said Sirius " The Weasley, the Prewett, the Longbottom, the Malfoy." he paused for a second " Actually now that I think about it every Slytherin is related to me at some point in their family history and most of the other houses too." the muggle-borns listened with interest and while most purebloods and half-bloods knew this some were surprised at the news

Suddenly Harry jumped and said," You have Sirius' eyes."

The young man smiled and answered," Well yes I should think so after all he is my uncle well more like something along the lines of the first cousin twice removed (I'm not sure if this is their family relationship but I think I'm correct) but saying that is such a mouthful so let's go with uncle."

Now that everyone was looking at his eyes more carefully they realized these eyes weren't the same as the Malfoy family while they had ice-blue eyes that could have been taken as grey this young man had quite a unique color that looked a combination of silver, blues, greens and even a bit of purple in there, his eyes were also full of laughter and joy not the cold ones of the other Malfoys.

"Well as for my introduction my name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy which I think dad was drunk when named me." he then turned to his father and said" Because of the fact that you were cursed with a terrible name did not mean you z had to do the same thing to me" glaring playfully at Draco Malfoy who was shocked his son was not acting like a Malfoy.

Narcissa in the meantime looked happy at having a grandson while Lucious was curious even if their faces were a blank mask

The young man then continued " My parents are Draco Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass." at that Astoria blushed" I'm nineteen years old and of course, I like Teddy am an only child and my godfather is Harry Potter himself."

He waited and like he had expected everyone exploded until they heard Sirius laugh.

"What so funny Sirius?" asked Tonks looking at her cousin curiously

"Yeah did you hear what he said?" said Ron looking at the Head of the House of Blacks like he was crazy

"Yes, I did but he is a prankster so that is a joke." he looked at the young man and asked," You are a prankster, right?"

Scorpius smirked a smirk so familiar to the teachers that they had to groan in despair" Well of course, after all, I'm related to you what else would I be."

"A prat like your grandfather and from what I've heard your father." Remus hit Sirius for that remark and Sirius said," I'm sorry did not mean to offend you." through everyone could tell he did not mean it at all.

"Nah I don't mind," he said waving what the older man said" Grandpa is a prat still is in fact but dad has changed so there was hope for me from the very beginning." he again smirked

"Where was I…" he pretended to think as time passed he was reminding more of the teacher of Sirius than his father which didn't make them happy at all" Ah yes don't worry dad Harry is not my godfather uncle Blaise is a good one at that" winking at his godfather" I was a perfect and a Chaser for the Slytherin team never won through but we were a lot better than the team you have now. My favorite cousin is Teddy even if he is my second cousin being Aunt Dora's son but I'm closer to him than my real cousin as my best friend said they have a wand up their asses. Aunt Dora and Aunt Andy are my favorite aunts and Uncle Sirius is my favorite uncle well him and Uncle Sev and Uncle Reg."

Everyone was shocked at how different this guy was to the other Malfoy heir" Did I forget anything Teddy?"

He asked with a smirk and his cousin replied with the same smirk they both had inherited from Sirius Black" Yes you did not tell them who your fiancé is?"

"Yes, thank you I am also engaged with a half-blood whose mother is a muggle-born and she is a Weasley," he said finally


	9. The reaction to Scorpius Malfoy

Chapter 8

The reaction to Scorpius Malfoy

"Please tell me you are joking again?" asked Draco slightly green as was Ron at the thought of one of his nieces marrying the Malfoy heir

"No, I'm not." He shook his head chuckling at the look in his father and future father-in-law's faces

"Well look at the bright side Uncle Draco it could have been worse," said Teddy cheerfully

"How could have been worse and don't call my son uncle your filthy half breed?" demanded Lucious Malfoy

"He could have been marrying half-blooded Weasley whose mother is a muggle" all the future people laughed at the shocked look on their faces

"How is it that you are not disowned already?" asked Draco

"Because of the four-generation action rule." everyone except some old purebloods every at lost at what did it mean

"You know what it means Sirius don't you?" Harry asked his godfather

"Yes is an old wizarding law that affects every a family when a family is left without an heir the family fortune goes to the head of the most important family in the marriage until four generations down." seeing that most were confused, Sirius continued " Let's get Narcissa and Lucius over there in their case the most important family is the Black family so if they disown their grandson they are left without an heir and their fortune after Draco's death would do to me or to Harry if I'm dead."

"What do you mean Harry?" What do you mean the Black family?" Harry and Draco said at the same time one curious and the other angry

"YOU CAN'T GIVE THE BLACK FORTUNE TO A HALF-BLOOD WHAT WOULD YOUR MOTHER SAY" yelled Narcissa at the top of your lungs

"Well to answer Draco's question in every marriage that had a Black family member that person family was the most important and for Harry's question, you are my heir of all my possessions as long as I don't have a child who has my blood " Harry looked down at that suddenly a bit upset " that's because the Black fortune always goes to a blood relative and if I have a child it would go immediately to him and I would leave you the inheritance that my favorite uncle left me and all my earthly possessions even if I happened to have a child."

After he said that he turned his glare at Narcissa and said:" And to whom I leave my possessions is not any of your business my dear cousin, I am glad that your grandson does not seem to possess your 'better than everyone else attitude' and if you wanted a pureblood heir who is a Black than your dear sister shouldn't have killed my fiancé."

"Well you can leave to Draco he is a pureblood and a Black," said Narcissa

"If I wanted Voldemort to have the Black fortune, I would have joined him not to fight against him." cue flinched at the name

"Is that true?" asked Draco and his son nodded and that saddest Draco a bit at the fact his father did not love his son but that was to be expected purebloods do not love their children

"Let's continue with the interactions is my turn now," said a blond woman


	10. Bill and Fleur's children

Chapter 9

Bill and Fleur's children

The blond woman was extremely beautiful with diamond blue eyes and long shinning blond hair that went to her ankles. She was slightly short and slim; her skin was pale and flawless void of any freckles. The Vela charms were very present in the girl through people who didn't know what was attracting them to her.

At the catcalls, she got from her every boy she said" Même dans le passé, je ne peux pas sauver cette.'' **Even in the past, I can't save this**

"Donc cela doit arriver souvent?'' **so this must happen often?** asked Sirius while everyone was shocked

"Damn," said the girl while blushing the black-haired boy laughed" You forgot that Uncle Sirius knows French Vicky."

"Well he knows like one hundred foreign languages so not my fault." said the girl pouting Harry and the other Order members looked shocked

" Actually, I know thirty not one hundred." Looking at the shock looks on everyone faces Sirius said" What it is required from the heir to the house of Black, please continue chérie" **sweetheart**

The girl giggled and said" If I did not know that you still love your fiancé Marlene, I would think you were hitting on me." she smirked in the end" Well, my name is Victoire Apolline Lupin nee Weasley."

"You were engaged?" asked Harry.

Sirius nodded" Yes, she was a member of the Order and was killed a few weeks before the wedding, " nobody asked anymore as they could tell he was still upset by it and who wouldn't be.

"You're my granddaughter," said Molly Weasley

"Yes, one of the many you two have." Molly was beaming at that

" I'm married to Teddy, I'm twenty-five and because he seems to have forgotten I will tell you that we have two children."

"Aren't you a bit young to have two children and isn't he a bit old for you?" asked Bill Weasley

"We married just after I got out of Hogwarts and he is not. My parents have a seven years age gap and his parents have thirteen. Now allow me to continue dad my parents are William and Fleur Weasley, I was a Ravenclaw and a Head girl sorry grandma and grandpa and I now work as a healer. Any questions?"  
"Y-you're my daughter?" asked Bill shocked and she nodded

"So, what are my great-grandchildren names?" asked Molly extremely happy

"Well our oldest is Dora Fleur and our youngest is Selene Andromeda" they looked a bit unsure at the names so she explained " Dora short for Nymphadora as in Ted's mother and Fleur for my own mother while Selene is the Greek goddess of the moon in honor of Ted's father and Andromeda as in Ted's grandmother as you know it "pointing at Andromeda Tonks

They nodded just about everyone had figured it out that Teddy was Nymphadora's son even if her father was not happy about it, he had to admit he could not find a better man for her daughter.

"Remus we are family. Are you not happy?" said Sirius

"I thought we were family even before Sirius," he said with a smile

"Yes, but now we are legally, family."

"So, I have a grandson and two great-granddaughters," Ted said smiling he was glad his daughter had named her son after him.

"NEXT!" yelled Alastor Moody making everyone jump because they had forgotten he was there

"My name is Dominique Gabrielle Weasley, I'm Victoire's little sister so that means same parents " you could easily tell the girls was a Weasley except for the blue eyes she had inherited from mother she was identical to her father.

She had curly red hair that was shorter than her sister's, she was taller too and while her skin was pale like her sister's hers was covered with feckless. She was slim and filled in all the right places and her Vela charms were not as present as there were in her sister but they were still there." I was in Hufflepuff a Perfect and Beater I also a part of the first triplets."

Bill chocked" Triplets. I have triplets."

"What no," she laughed like he had said a joke" me and two of my cousins are born in the same year and uncle George calls us triplets as a joke." Bill breathed a sigh of relief; he didn't think he could deal with triplets

What do you do?" asked Ginny

"I am a writer for the Daily Prophet." seeing the look on Ron's face she said," Don't worry Uncle Ron what I write is one hundred percent true."

"Are there more? "asked Sirius smirking getting an elbow in the stomach from Remus " Sirius don't interrupt my son's sister in law."

"Yes, there is one more," said a male he extremely good-looking young man even if he had many burns in his arms which made his grandmother frown and Charlie smirk, he had found his favorite nephew.

He too was a Weasley that much was clear and a combination of both his parents. The boy strawberry blond hair instead of red or blond like his sisters, they may not be the Weasley bright red hair but they were still very red. Different from Dominique he had less fleckless but he still had some ever his nose, his hair was long as his father but more graceful. His eyes were identical to his sisters. He was built like his Uncle Charlie not like his parents despite his similar features with both of them.

"My name is Louis Monsieur Weasley, I am the youngest and only son of Bill Weasley so that makes me these two gorgeous girls' only brother. I am twenty-one and different from my sisters I was in Gryffindor with my two best friends. I am part of the second triplets. Never made perfect or Head Boy sorry dad but I was a chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team with said best friends and we three are the best Chasers since Aunt Katie, Aunt Angelina and Aunt questions? "

"You called us aunts for any particular reason?" asked Katie Bell and the other two nodded

"Yes, you are friends of the family and we grew up around you and became a habit of calling you aunts that's why," answered Louis

 _'Well most of you at least.'_ thought Louis looking at the future Mrs. George Weasley

"Do you work with dragons?" asked Charlie Weasley he would know those scars anywhere they were made by dragons after all he had quite a few of them himself

"Yes, I do but I work here in Britain, not in Romania like you," answered Louis making his grandmother frown

"Well I hope you are actually planning on getting married sometime soon young man?" glared Mrs. Weasley and every one of the people from the future took a step back afraid they had all been in the other side of that glare at least once in their lives some more than others.

"Yes, I do," said Louis pleased when the glare lessened" I'm actually engaged to someone and we are getting married in a few months," said Louis and sighed in relief when his grandmother did not glare at him anymore

"Speaking of which you are going to have to choose a best man," said another red-haired man the same age as Louis

"Yeah which one of your best friends will you chose as your best man," said the black-haired boy

"Both," he said and laughed at the look on the faces

"And how is that possible?" asked both of them at the same time in a way that reminded of the old teacher of the Marauders

"Well, both of my sisters' will be my Amelia's bridesmaids so I can have both of you as my best men."

"All right now with that out of the way let's go with the next one."


	11. Percy and Audrey's children

Chapter 10

Percy and Audrey's children

"Well seeing as Uncle Charlie is not married and does not have children, I guess is my turn." said the second redhead girl

"WHAT!" Mrs. Weasley yelled," What do you mean he is not married?"

"Well he has dedicated his entire life to the dragons," she said and her grandmother continued to glare at her uncle

She continued anyway knowing that her grandmother wouldn't stop glaring until she was distracted by something else.

When her features came to light more, they saw that she was an almost identical copy of Mrs. Weasley. She was shorter than her cousins and a little on the plump side but it suited her so well that they couldn't imagine her any different. Her red Weasley's hair was naturally curled, her face like Dominique was covered in freckles and because her skin was not as flawless as her part Vela cousin was her freckles were more apparent and darker. Her skin was also darker than the Vela one that her cousins had inherited from their mother. She was really beautiful in a simpler way than her cousin but not any less than them.

"You're Perce's daughter, aren't you?" asked Oliver and only the people from the future noticed the sadness in his voice but they know that Oliver had and always will love Percy in a nonplatonic way.

"How could you tell she looks so much like mom her father could be any one of my brothers?" asked Ginny but every other Weasley was curious too as to how he could tell who her father was and they couldn't.

"She has Percy's eyes." was the simple answer

And he was correct the other Weasley decided her eyes were blue but not the bright diamond blue of her cousins had but the warm blue of the fire and true to his word they were identical to Percy Weasley.

 _"They are the same eyes I fell in love with"_ he sighed _" I just hope he is happy if not I'll do everything in my power to made it happened."_

"How did you know that?" asked George

"We've been friends for almost ten years, of course, I would be able to tell I'm pretty sure I can figure it out who he is even if he is in Polyjuice good best friend can do that? " he looked so offended at the fact that George thought that he would not know him

 _" How can I not tell she is the daughter of the man I love more than anything."_ thought the former Keeper

"Is it true?" Harry asked Remus and Sirius

"Depends on the people and the closeness of the friendship in question. For us yes, we were the kind of friends who knew everything about each other. " started Remus

"Until the war finally hit us so full force that we started keeping secrets from each other." finished Sirius

 _"But I know that the fact that he is his best friend is not the reason he could see that. "_ Remus thought he had been their teacher for a year and have learned to read people well during the war and he could tell that Oliver had romantic feelings for Percy.

Oliver turned to Percy with a smile so fake that it actually looked really to anyone other than the people from the future who knew the truth" Congratulation Perce, you are going to have a daughter." he then turned to the girl and asked," So, who is the lucky lady?"

Hearing the voice of his best friend Percy finally got over his shock and looked at the girl like always when it came to him Oliver was right.

"You are really my daughter?" asked Percy getting a nod of confirmation from the girl

They could hear Oliver's heartbreaking at that moment but he gave a smile and said:" I call dibs on being the Best Man at the wedding."

Mrs. Weasley was beaming she had so many grandchildren" So what is your name sweetheart?"

"Well, my name is Molly Olivia Weasley. And yes, I was named after grandma Molly." seeing her grandma opening her mouth to speak" I am twenty-three years old my parents are Percy and Audrey Weasley and no you don't know her she is a muggle." she finished knowing what they would ask" I was in Hufflepuff with Dominique and one other of my cousins and I am part of the first triplets. I also was Head girl because Dominique became Perfect. I am now the Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts. Also, thanks to my amazing godfather who by the way plays for the Puddlemere United I was my house's team Keeper during my time at Hogwarts."

"Hey I play for Puddlemere United who is he maybe I know him?" asked Oliver

The girl giggled" Yes I know you always give us tickets to the best games, allow us to meet some of the best Quidditch players ever and trained me."

"I thought your godfather trained you," said Fred

"Yes, well he is my godfather."

"WHAT?" yelled Oliver" I-I'm your godfather?" he was completely shocked which was funny for those from the future

"Yes, where do you think I got my middle name from?" asked Molly smirking at her godfather

Oliver turned to Percy and said," Thank you have no idea how much it means to me."

 _"Even if I'm not the one he loves at least I still am in his life."_ thought Oliver

"You are my best friend, of course, I would make you my daughter's godfather…" he seemed about to continue when George Weasley interrupted them

"I still don't understand how you two can be best friends you are way too different."

"Actually, they are quite similar only in different ways so it's easy to understand when you have seen both of them together as we have," said another red-haired girl

"Before I was interrupted, I wanted to ask a question if I may?"

"Yes of course daddy." said the girl in an innocent tone but her eyes were anything but innocent

Percy sucked a breath at being called daddy" Well I'm married and seeing as your mother is a muggle I can safely say that I don't know her what I wanted to ask is Do I return to the family and do they forgive me or are you they just the exception?" he looked like he was afraid of the answer but a few words from Oliver calmed him down immediately

"Yes, Uncle Oliver was able to convince you to return during the final battle," said Molly

"YES." At that, everyone, turned to Oliver who said" What I've been trying to convince him to return for months. Do any of you have any idea how stubborn he is?"

"You're the muggle studies' teacher?" asked Professor McGonagall

"Yes, because my mother is a muggle, I have a lot of knowledge about the muggle world I also was a good student so when the teacher retired, I was offered a job like two years ago."

"So, who is next?" asked Mr. Weasley he was getting excited not as much as his wife but still quite a lot

"Oh, that's me," said another redhead well one thing was sure they would be plenty of Weasleys in the future.

The girl was clearly a Weasley but the only thing that made it possible to know that was her red hair that every Weasley except for Victoire seemed to possess. She was slimmer than Molly taller too. They had dedicated her was her sister only because of the fact that the first three were all Bill's children and were all introduced at the same time because she looked nothing like her sister. Her eyes were a warm amber color that went really well with her curly red hair.

"My name is Lucy Frederika Weasley, I am seventeen years old part of the last triplet and the youngest of the Weasley grandchildren also the youngest granddaughter. I am in Gryffindor with two of my best friends. I am a Head Girl and when I graduate, I want to work for the Ministry like dad or grandpa or Uncle Oliver."

"Why do you even want to work for the ministry all of them are just spineless idiots?" said Ron angry and no one blamed him this ministry was super corrupted and the Minister was useless

"I don't blame you this Ministry is terrible but our Ministry is great and the Minister of Magic is amazing he was an Auror you know," said Lucy

"Really?" everyone looked very surprised especially the Order Members

"Don't look so surprised do you really think that after it was discovered that Voldemort was really back, they would have kept Fudge as the Minister?" she said making the future Weasleys snort while the Order Members were trying to cover their laughter with a cough and Fudge along with Umbridge were fuming.

"I still work for the Ministry, I thought that after what I did you know with not believing Dumbledore I would be working there anymore." Percy sounded genuinely surprised

Suddenly he got hit over his head by someone who turned out to be Oliver" What did I tell you about thinking things like that and besides you are great at what you do everyone would be lucky to have you working for them."

"You are supposed to say that to me Oliver you are my friend."

But Oliver pretended he had not spoken at all" So what does he do at the Ministry?"

"Maybe something similar to what he did before and what position does Oliver has in the Ministry," said Fred

"He is Head of the Department of Magical Transportation while Uncle Oliver is the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, grandpa changed position for about a year but after the war returned to the same position he has now, he is happier there and he did get a raise." they chuckled they knew their grandfather would do the job for free if he could.

"Wow those are very prestigious positions," said Oliver" And look Percy we work together still, haven't been able to get rid of me."

"Yeah, yeah what I want to know if you are the godfather to at least one of my children am I the godfather to one of his children." Oliver gulped which no one except for the obvious ones noticed.

 _"No, no I can't be in a relationship with some else please tell me it's not true."_ was the thought going through his head

"Well, actually that would be impossible considering that Uncle Oliver is not married nor does he have any children that sparked rumors as for my godfather he is Uncle George."

"What kind" started Fred

"Of rumors." finished George

"The kinds that included him being in love with our mother but we know those are idiotic," said, Molly

"You know?" Oliver asked really scared at the answer

"Yes, you always tell us the truth so we know that you are in love with someone else," finished Lucy her sister's answer

Percy was about to question his best friend when another red hair girl interrupted " I think it is my turn now."


	12. George and Angelina's children

Chapter 11

George and Angelina's children

The girl seemed to be the same age as Dominique and Molly. She had red hair like every other Weasley which were straight but darker actually a lot darker than any of the others her skin was extremely dark also and she lacked freckles too. She was tall with dark brown eyes that looked almost black.

"My name is Roxanne Katie Weasley, I'm twenty-three years old I am the third of the first triplets. I was in Hufflepuff and was Beater, unfortunately, I wasn't Perfect or head Girl."

She was interrupted by her father's past self" Fred was having the world gone to all of our nieces and nephews have been, are or want to be Perfect or Head. Haven't we taught them anything at all?"

"Yeah I know that's terrible," said her deceased uncle

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to be a good student boy." their mother glared at them" Continue," she told her granddaughter.

Mr. Weasley was happy at having so many granddaughters but he was also worried until now he only had one grandson did that mean that the Weasley name would die soon he hoped not.

"Well, I was the Quidditch captain for my team if that makes you any happier. I am the oldest child and only daughter of George Weasley and his wife. Right now, I work at WWW but I have an offer to train Holyhead Harpies."

"I-I'm your father?" George's eyes were as wide as a dinner plate

Fred laughed so much that he had tears in his eyes and said:" Let me guess you take after your mother with being a good girl."  
"Hey, I am a not a good girl thank you very much considering the fact I work at a joke shop I just don't dedicate all my time to pranks like someone else." Glancing at Louis

"Don't look at me I like that one of us had to keep the legacies of the Prewet and Weasley twins alive."

That made Sirius and Remus laughed" What? "asked Harry and everyone looked at them

"I had totally forgotten that Fabian and Gideon were pranksters."

That made Fred and George look at them even closer looking very much like their uncles" Our uncles were pranksters and you two knew them?" they asked unknowingly their idols

"Yes, they were in their seventh year when we're in our first kept in touch but really became close when we joined the Order, they were great," said Sirius

"They were heroes, "said Remus and both of them looked down in sadness

"So, who is your mother?" said Ron tactless as always

"Angelina Weasley nee Johnson," said Roxanne making both her parents blush

"Well I guess is my turn now," said a boy this time and Mr. Weasley sighed in relief he did not know what he would do with these many girls in the family he could barely deal with one.

The boy was well he was the exact copy of the Weasley twins but with darker skin tone and his mother's dark brown almost black eyes but the mischievous in his eyes was all the twins and that worried the teachers more than they were willing to admit.

"My name is Fred Jordan Weasley and I am Roxy's younger brother. I am twenty-one the same age as Louis with whom I was in Gryffindor. I was a Chaser like my mom with him. I wasn't a Perfect or Head Boy and never wanted to be so don't worry dad you raised one child right. I was named after my Uncle Fred and my Godfather Uncle Lee" smirking at everyone and Lee looked ecstatic at hearing he was a godfather

 _"Yep definitely a prankster, "_ Thought the teachers those who had been a teacher during the Marauders time at Hogwarts were hoping against hope that they weren't that bad but they wouldn't be holding their breath.


	13. Heir of the House of Black

Chapter 12

Heir of the House of Black

No one moved forward making those from the past to look at each other" Why isn't anyone moving forward."

"Well we don't know how to continue right now," said the red-haired girl that had yelled at the very beginning

"What do you mean George's children introduced before now it's Fred's turn," said Ron

"Uncle Fred doesn't have any children and that's where the problem starts my parent is older but he is older than us," said a girl pointing to a black-haired boy

"I have the solution," said Teddy" Let him introduce first because I'm dying to see the teacher's reaction to his name." making everyone smirk yeah that It would be fun.

"Yes, you are right, that would be funny to see the teacher's reactions to that name," said Fred II with a mischievous look in his eyes making the teachers look extremely afraid.

"Fine," said a male voice the same male voice that had spoken so many times before.

When all his features came into the light everyone who had known his grandfather gasped the boy was an exact copy of James Potter more of a copy than even Harry Potter himself. The boy was a tall, thin with hazel eyes and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back he was so much like his grandfather that he had the same eye shape, nose, face, mouth, eyebrows and everything else. He even had glasses.

But the boy radiated a completely different aura than his grandfather he moved with casual elegance, had a look in his eyes and a smirk in his lips none of which James Potter things reminded every person who knew the Marauders of another Marauder one who now is the head of the House of Black.

"Before you start introducing, I have a question why does someone who looks like James is acting like Sirius?" asked Remus

"I do not act like Uncle Sirius," said the boy getting a" Yes you do." from everyone who knew him

The young man ran his hand through his hairs making the ring on his ring finger shine in the light the meaning of that ring had Narcissa Malfoy jump from her seat and yell at her cousin.

"YOU REALLY NAMED A FILTHY HALF-BLOOD AS YOUR HEIR. HOW DARE YOU DO THAT? ARE YOU TRYING TO DESTROY THE FAMILY NAME." yelled the blond woman.

"NOW YOU ARE REALLY ANNOYING ME NARCISSA FOR THE LAST TIME I AM THE HEAD OF THE HOUSE OF BLACK I CHOSE WHO IS MY HEIR AND WHO ISN'T NOW IF YOU AND YOUR HUSBAND DON'T WANT TO BE DISOWNED AND STOP RECEIVING THAT BIG PILE OF GOLD THAT CAME WITH YOUR DOWRY THEN SHUT UP."

"Cissy you know he is right as the Head of the House; he has the right to do whatever he wants he can cancel your marriage or even kill you without having any punishment," said, Andromeda

"You can?" asked Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione at the same time

"Yes, as the Head and even as the Heir, I could make her marriage invalid and that would make Draco a child born out of wedlock and inexistent in the wizarding world," said Sirius

While the three boys were trying to absorb this information, Hermione asked a question that had everyone paying attention" Tonks' mother is your cousin, right?" getting a nod from the man" Does that mean that her marriage to her husband is invalid in the wizarding world because you said that the Head has to approve the marriage and I read somewhere that that includes even disowned members."

"What? That's not true is it?" said Tonks

"Well, the facts that the girl said are true." Getting a shock out of everyone even her husband" But our marriage is valid."  
"But didn't you say she was right?" asked Ted Tonks

"Yes, the marriage has to be accepted by the Head but it has the same meaning even if it is accepted by the heir which Sirius was, "said the brunet woman making everyone again look at the ex-convict.

"What just because of the fact, my family didn't like Ted that didn't mean that I didn't" he then turned to the man in question" but don't get me wrong if you had hurt her, I would kill you and no one would be able to stop me is that understood." he said glaring at the Muggle-born wizard who nodded" So I gave them my permission." he turned to his happy self, surprising everyone

"And the money and the house too," she said pointedly

"You learned about that? "the dog Animagus asked sheepishly

"Of course, I did the house cost ten times more than we bought it that was clear and you were the only person who would buy that for us."

"You bought them a house?" asked Harry

"Yes, I will also buy you, Ron and Hermione one each when you get married as a wedding present," he said making everyone's jaws drop" You know I should really think of buying one for Ted over there when he is born."

"Sirius," said Remus getting his attention" You bought Harry a house."

"I did?" asked the ex-convict confused

"Yes, when he was born. Remember Lily yelled at you for spoiling him when he was only one hour old." the werewolf sighed

"Oh, Remus but that was for a completely different reason that one was on the beach so that he could use it for holidays the one I will buy him when he gets married would be in the Wizarding World so that he can live with his family. Speaking of beach houses" he said and turned to the other Gryffindor" Neville did you get your birthday present for your fifteen birthdays?"

The blond boy raised his head" Yes I did get a beach house for my fifteenth birthday." He trailed off and suddenly he gasped" Wait, you gave me that?"

"Yes, it was supposed to be a birthday present for your eleventh birthday but your mother thought it would be more special if you got it at fifteen, I don't know why though but I learned early on not to object Alice and Lily they were scary when they were angry."

The ex-DADA professors just laughed" And it took you how many years?"

"But why did you do that?" said Neville he had loved the house the moment he had seen it

He just shrugged" Your dad was a friend I trusted with my life and I didn't know what to buy you buying for older people is easy buying for children is hard."

Suddenly there was a chough and everyone turned to look at the boy who said: "I would appreciate it if I can introduce myself thank you."


	14. Harry and Ginny's children

Chapter 13

Harry and Ginny's children

Everyone looked sheepishly and mumbled a sorry.

Making the boy sight" It's fine but just so you know Mrs. Malfoy I am the heir to the Black fortune, not the Black family because I don't have the last name or the blood."

She did not look any happier" Why are you making such a big deal of a few galleons?" said Dean, he was raised by muggles and did not understand how much gold was at stake other muggle-born and some half-blood nodded too.

"Because of the fact, the Black family was and still is the richest family in the world magical or otherwise. When the time comes for the money to be inherited, I get every one of them because different from other families like the Longbottoms, The Bones, The Potters, and other rich families were the fortunes are separated equally between children in the case of the Black fortune, it goes to the oldest son no matter what. That's why Sirius still has the money, the house and everything else even if he was disowned."

"How much money are we talking about here," asked a Slytherin who knew that right now the Malfoys were the richest families in the wizarding world

"Let's do some math all right." he said making the younger students groan" Take the family fortune from every Slytherin family and multiply by ten and then add some of the other pureblood families from the other house and you get what you are looking for" when the young man was done everyone jaws were on the ground because every Slytherin was a pureblood and they were from some of the oldest families in the wizarding world making them had a lot of money and the other pureblood members of other houses were not less rich they just did not brag about it.

"But wait how did Mrs. Malfoy realize that you were the heir?" asked Ron

The boy just showed him his hand where a ring was. The ring was made of silver shaped like the Black family crest with black diamonds and emeralds." The ring is given to the heir in his eleventh birthday well except for dad who got it later. That the reason she knew the ring belonged to Uncle Sirius a few years ago."

"Yeah I hated wearing that thing tried to make it with rubies and gold my parents charmed it to be impossible," said Sirius and then continued" Go ahead and introduce yourself I think we are going into a different topic again."

"My name is James Sirius Potter. Its James Sirius, not James, Jamie, Jay, JS or anything of these sorts only my dad calls me James and if any of you dares call me anything but James Sirius, you would be in trouble." James Sirius stopped and allowed everyone to get over the shock.

Sirius and Remus were smirking Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and said: "Mr. Potter, tell me, please are you trying to destroy Hogwarts?"

"No, of course, professor," he said with an innocent smile making Ron and Hermione who knew the meaning of the name to laugh.

"Why did you say that Professor?" started Fred

"Yeah what's wrong with the boy's name?" finished George

"Oh, she just meant that I am named after two of the Marauders actually two of the ones that made the most pranks." James Sirius said casually like he hadn't just reviled the identity of their idols" She actually sent dad a howler when she learned my name saying something about, dad wanting to destroy Hogwarts and that he was making me a trouble maker from the very beginning which I don't understand Minnie loves me I spent more time in her office than I do in my own dorm room she even got us each a chair in her office. It makes me wonder why?"

Everyone laughed except for the teachers who were extremely shocked, pale and were openly glaring at Harry while the Weasley's twins were still sitting there with eyes as wide as dinner plates and mouths open.

It was starting to worry everyone" What's wrong with them?" asked Sirius

Roxanne said, "Well the Marauders are their idols I believe they have said once that the Marauders taught them more than the teachers ever could."

The teacher did not look happy but her words make Fred and George regain their conscience and they started bowing and saying phrases to the Marauders which made both of them uncomfortable.

"Who are the Marauders?" asked Neville

"The Marauders were a group of troublemakers at Hogwarts who have found almost every hiding place in the school except for the Chamber of Secrets. They still are the most famous or should I say infamous students in school older teachers tell horror stories about them and younger teachers to hope to not have students like them."

"How are they compared to the Weasley Twins? "asked a seventh year Gryffindor a little afraid

"Well do you know the number of pranks; they have done in their seven years at Hogwarts and the detentions they have gotten" everyone nodded" the Marauders have done double of those things in just one of their years at school." the others were shocked

"Anyway "the boy James Sirius continued" I am twenty-one years old the oldest son of Harry Potter and as we have already discussed I am the heir to the Black fortune and I was in Gryffindor during my time at school with my two best friends Fred and Louis. I was Perfect in my fifth year, a Head Boy in my seventh, and Chaser from my second year onwards I also became Quidditch captain in my third year and stayed in that positions until my graduation. The only grades I got were O and I also got twelve O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S each. I know ten different language five magical and five muggles and I volunteer in my free time at the shelter."

He stopped thinking"Have I forgotten anything else" Ah yes, I am an Auror like dad? I think that's it."

When he finished the teachers breathed a sigh of relief _' Maybe he is not a troublemaker like his namesakes.'_ they thought but it would be impossible he was too much like them from it to be true

"I think you have forgotten something James Sirius," said Louis

"What?" he gave him an innocent look

"You forgot to tell them that you are keeping the Marauder legacy alive," said Fred

"Well I thought that was obvious I was named after two Marauders my grandfather is one of them, and the other two are my great uncles. But if they need for me to say it, I am the leader of the new Marauders along with Fred who is my Padfoot" The twins smirked "and Louis who is Moony" the twins smirked even wider" and the three of us kept the Marauders legacy alive at school never broke any of their records through but we thought we did really good."

"Great we have to deal with another group of trouble maker like the last three were not enough," said McGonagall and the other teacher sighted

Anther girls moved forward she had red hair and light blue eyes that looked grey in a certain light" Hi my name is Aurora Potter I am the same age as James Sirius I was in Gryffindor and a Prefect and Head Girl."

"Y-you are my daughter?" Harry was shocked

The girl Aurora laughed and said" No" Harry breathed a sigh of relief" I am your daughter-in-law. James Sirius' wife to meet you."

"Your twenty-one aren't you a bit young," said Hermione

"My grandparents had a child by this time so no I don't think I am too young" was his answer" Anyhow Al your turn."

Another boy stepped forward this one was the carbon copy of Harry even had the same green eyes" My name is Albus Severus Potter and I was in Slytherin."

He said the things that he knew would make them angry first and like he expected everyone exploded that was until a yell of" SHUT UP EVERYONE." came from Sirius

"Is very nice to meet you Albus or do you prefer a shorter name or a longer name like your brother."

This shocked everyone even those from the future except for Remus" But Sirius you hate Snape and Slytherins."

Sirius shook his head" No I hate the fact that Slytherins turn into selfish bastards that think only for themselves as for Snape I don't hate him for the reason you think it's not about a silly school rivalry or because we had problems in school. I grew out of that when I was seventeen you know you can't fight in a war if you keep living in the past and keep a school grouch."

"Then why do you?" asked Ron

To their surprise, it wasn't Sirius who answered but Scorpius" Because of his brother" at the questioning looks he continued" Uncle Sev and Uncle Regulus were friends at Hogwarts, despite having a two years age difference and Uncle Regulus would do anything for him and everything he told him so Uncle Sirius believes that if he had told his brother to not join the Death Eaters he wouldn't be dead right now."

"Don't you think if I could I would do it Regulus was too kind-hearted to be a Death Eater and he definitely did not deserve to die but he wanted to make his parents proud and thought that by working for Voldemort he would do it" for the first time in a long time, Severus Snape's voice was not emotionless" And besides you did not do a better job when it came to Potter Snr he too joined the Order at an extremely young age and you did not stop him."

Sirius just glared at the man while Harry asked both Sirius and Remus" So you don't mind the name by the way I've got a question for you?"

"Yes dad. "making Harry flinch at the name and Ron snigger

"Are you the same age as Malfoy Jr over there?" Pointing to Scorpius

"Well if you had allowed me to finish my introduction you would have your answer "almost everyone looked down in shame" but what I want to know is the answer to dad's first question."

"No, we don't mind we are sure that you have a reason and we trust your judgment" started Remus

"And as long as you don't turn into a self-absorbed git who thinks only for himself, we don't mind." finished Sirius

Everyone from the future breathed a sigh of relief they knew how much their opinion still means a lot to Harry even in the time when they have been dead for almost thirty years.

"Continue with your introduction Albus," said Ted

"Well as I said my name is Albus but I go by Al no offense to you professor," he said making the old professor chuckle" I am the second child and second son of Harry Potter I was in Slytherin and I am nineteen years old and I was Head Boy during my seventh year and became a Seeker in my second one while I was the Quidditch captain in my fifth year until my seventh. My best friend is Scorpius Malfoy and we have been friends since the first year along with one of my cousins."

"Really a Malfoy and a Potter being best friends I've never thought it possible," said Charlie

"Well twenty years ago no one would have thought a Black and a Potter being friends too and Sirius and James became the best of friends," said Remus

"I guess you're right."

"Well this nephew of mine is a lot better than any other Malfoy I have met but now I have an extremely big problem" he paused for dramatic effect" Which one of my two nephews will be my favorite I mean choosing between their parents was easy Tonks is my favorite but they are really great both of them. " everyone laughed

"You can have both of them as your favorite you know right," said Harry laughing

While everyone was laughing the Malfoys were not happy but they kept their mouths shut.

"Does Harry have another child?" asked Hermione

This time a red-haired girl with red hair and brown eyes without any freckles she was not a Weasley because of the fact her red hair was lighter auburn even. She was beautiful similar to Molly in a simple way" Well I am not his daughter my name is Kaitlyn and I am Albus' fiancé, I am a muggle-born and was in Gryffindor. The next one after me is Harry's daughter."

Another red-haired girl moved forward she was younger than all the others still in school and in Gryffindor if her uniform was any indication. She was beautiful with dark red hair and warm brown eyes with her body covered in freckles. The little girl was shorter than Lucy most thought they were the same age or a bit younger.

"My name is Lily Luna Potter and I was named after my grandmother Lily while my second name has two meanings I was named after my godmother Luna and after Uncle Remus, because his school nickname is Moony. I am the third child and the only girl of Harry Potter I was in Gryffindor with Lucy in school I became a Seeker and during my fifth year, I was a Perfect. When I grow up, I want to be a Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies like my mom."

"Who is your mom?" asked Ginny a bit jealous

"Well look at my sisters'-in-law and tell me who my mother is, "said Lily

When she said this Sirius and Remus laughed" What?" asked Harry and everyone were curious

"The Potter curse," said the two together and the future children laughed

While Ron and Hermione looked worried so James Sirius said: " Is nothing to worry about it's just a joke that everyone says that every Potter man marries a red-haired woman."

"Is it true? " asked Harry

"Well, every Potter man since the beginning of the family have married red-haired girls but I am sure it's a coincidence."

"So, Harry married a red-haired woman," said Hermione deep in thought" Ginny."

"Huh," said both Harry and Ron

"Harry married Ginny, right? She is your mother," she said and the three Potters nodded

"YOU MARRIED OUR SISTER," yelled every Weasley brother while Ginny and Harry blushed but after thinking for a while they said," Well I guess better you than anyone else."


	15. Ron and Hermione's children

Chapter 14

Ron and Hermoine's children

"So, whose turn is now?" asked Ron

"Now it's the future Mrs. Malfoy's turn to introduce herself," James Sirius said smirking making the last red hair girl glared at him

"Don't call me that?" she said

"Ah come on you need to get used to that title I'm just helping," he said completely innocent which of course no one believed it to be true

"You have been calling me that since the second year."

"Well, it was a well-known fact that Scorpius would others marry either a Weasley or a Potter how was he supposed to angry his grandfather with his choice in women? And he was your friend, not Lily's so it was kind of obvious and besides everyone could see the two of you liked each other well everyone but the two of you."

"That's not true?" said both of the Weasley girl and Scorpius blushing like mad and everyone gave them looks that said that no one thought that to be true

"Fine whatever you say but I am not introducing myself as the future Mrs. Malfoy no offense Scorp." the Malfoy heir just waived his hand have a look that said not matter at all" My name is Rose Nymphadora Weasley I am nineteen years old and as my cousin told you I am engaged to Scorpius, my parents are Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger" Ron chocked in his breath

"KNOW IT." yelled many of their friends while exchanging money with each other

"You bet on us?" asked Hermione turned to Ron to urge him to yell at them too but he was pale at something he the girl had said

"My daughter is marrying a Malfoy do you hate me?" "Did you have to choose his daughter son?" said both fathers making their future wives hit them over their head

"Don't say that to our son/daughter" yelled Astoria and Hermione to their future husbands when they realized what they were doing they blushed and sat down

"You are named after me?" asked Tonks

"Yes, they wanted to do something but they knew that you hated your name so they used it as a second name instead and different from James Sirius I only go by my first name hope you don't mind Tonks."

"Nah I don't you are right I hate my name I seriously think my mom was drunk when she named me." said the bubblegum haired Auror making the former Black glare at her daughter.

"Yeah Al thinks the same way I am pretty sure James Sirius is the only person who loves both his names," said Rose

"There's nothing wrong with liking your name thank you very much," the heir to the Black fortune said crossing his arms and glaring at his cousin

"Nothing at all honey actually, I and Victoire talked and decided that if it happens that we have two boys close in age then we can make them Sirius and Remus..." she opened her mouth to continue but was interrupted by Louis" Yes and if me and Fred have boys too we can name them Fabian and Giedion and then we can have a combination of the Prewett twins and the Marauders as troublemaker it would be amazing." every trouble maker had stars in their eyes while the teacher looked a bit pale with fear written all over their faces

"You know Minerva, I think I am going to retire when they are born," said the Charms professor making all the teacher who had taught the Marauders nod

Amelia Bones whose brother had been friends with the Marauders said: "This is the first time I think I got lucky with dying before they were born."

Susan looked at her aunt and said" You knew the Marauders?" making everyone turn to her

"Yes, Edgar my brother," she said for the benefit of those who did not know" was friends with them."

" Ed was an amazing prankster, friend, and person. Too bad he only showed that side with us it would have helped him make more friends," said Sirius smiling and Remus nodded

"All right we have one more introduction to make." said another boy this time with brown hair that was a relief they were drowning in red hairs" My Hugo Arthur Weasley I am the youngest child and only son of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger also the youngest grandson and second-youngest grandchild of Molly and Arthur Weasley. I am seventeen years old and I am in Gryffindor along with Lucy and Lily both of them being my best friends I was a Perfect in my fifth year now being a Head boy and Keeper for the Gryffindor team like my dad and sister while like my mother, I am a really good student."

Arthur turned to his son and said:" Thank you, son, for naming him after me."

"No problem dad through I do wonder what kind of name is Hugo?" said Ron

"Is the last name of mom's favorite muggle Author," said Hugo getting ready for his father to yell

"Why his last name not his name?" asked Fred

"Because of the fact the author's name is Victor Hugo," said James Sirius

"VICTOR YOU NAMED OUR SON VICTOR," yelled Ron

"My name is Hugo dad, not Victor. My name has nothing to do with Victor Krum and beside the two of you are in better terms in the future you know Uncle Harry likes him and so does Aunt Fleur for that matter." Ron did not look happy hearing that

"You know he took the fact that his only daughter is marrying a Malfoy better than he is taking the fact that the person his son is named after conditionally had the same name as his love rival."

"Yeah, I thought he would more upset about that first thing about my name but well."

Suddenly another bright light evicted the room and when it disappeared four people were in the middle of the hall this time; they had a feeling as to who they were.


	16. Others from the future

Chapter 15

The four people were four men all of whom they knew really well.

The first one was easy to see who it was with the platinum blond hair and the look on his face he was definitely Draco Malfoy but his eyes were different they were not the icy blue the Malfoys were known for they were a color closer to the one his son possessed through not quite right. He wore a black cloak decorated with silver and emeralds still a proud Slytherin even years after leaving his house with the Malfoy family crest. With age, he had started to look less and less like his father and more and more after his martial family through more like his cousin than his mother.

The other was also easy to tell who he was the red hair was a dead giveaway. He was a Weasley more specifically the third oldest Weasley child Percy Weasley he had lost most of his 'I am better than anyone' air that he had in young years. His hair was falling in some places and his eyes were more hunted, his skin was still covered in million freckles but there was damage there the kinds you get in a war (but that was something only the older generation understood). He too wore a cloak but this one was one people who worked in the Ministry wore telling everyone that he was the head of a department but the way he held that part was different from the way he held the Perfect and Head Boy Badge when he was younger.

Even the third person was easy to tell who it was the untidy black hair, the green eyes and the lighting bold was a dead giveaway to it. That man was Harry Potter he had not changed much he had grown taller and had a few added muscles but what had changed the most were his eyes they were still as green but they were almost dead, the spark that the Harry Potter they knew had wasn't there and everyone was wondering what had caused that change.

The last one a man was harder to see who he was well at least for anyone who was not part of the elder generation after all the man was an almost exact copy of his father Frank Longbottom except for the blond hair. What they could tell through was that he had been through a lot the scars that married his body were old but very permanent all over his body. He was tall and had a presence so different from the boy that he was in the past so everyone was surprised when everyone from the future except Teddy yelled" PROFESSOR LONGBOTTOM!" and the others laughed with Percy saying

"And what are we chopped livers," he said joking shocking everyone from the past that would have never thought Percy Weasley could say a joke.

"Well I think it's time for our interactions," said the future Harry "I am Harry, this is Draco Malfoy..."

"I can interduce myself, Potter," said Draco glaring at the head of the Black fortune.

"Yeah, yeah, we know Mr. Grumpy just allow Mr. Potter to get this over with, "said Scorpius "Continue please."

"Potter your son ruined mine the old him would never speak to me like that. "grey eyes glared at the black-haired man.

"Al didn't ruin anything I just grew up." father and son continued to glare at each other

"What is going on?" asked Astoria she did not like the fact that her future husband and her future son were fighting.

"Well Scorpius and his father are extremely different from each other so they never got along," said Albus

" Understatement of the century," said James Sirius

"Anyway, this is Percy Weasley and the last one is Neville Longbottom."

"Professor Longbottom what are you doing here," asked Lily slightly shocked

"Well let's see three of my students and most of my nephews and nieces are in the past. Where else was I supposed to be?" said 'Professor Longbottom'

"With your very pregnant wife," said Teddy making the past Neville chocked on what he was drinking.

"Who do you think dragged him by the ear and told him to be here?" Harry said making everyone laugh

"So, Neville you have become a teacher that's great," said Remus smiling

"Yes, I have Remus all thanks to you." he saw that his former teacher seemed about to object so he continued" You were the first one who saw my problem with my self-esteem and attempted to help me surpassed it."

"Y-you a-a-are m-me?" asked the younger Neville shocked

"Yes, I am" smiled the older one

" Mr. Longbottom what had happened to you?" said Minerva looking at his wounds everyone looked at him worried especially his friends but he just brushed off the worry and said, "Oh, that because of the War."

"WAR?" everyone yelled

"Yes, the Second Wizarding War that happened from 24 June 1995 – 2 May 1998," he said casually "Nasty little thing it was but Harry killed Voldemort so it's fine."

"You said the name," said the younger Harry shocked

"Yes, everyone says his name in our time and considering the fact that Professor Longbottom is a war Hero I don't see why you are surprised," said Lily making the past Neville blush and look excited

"War hero him? Don't make me laugh." said a Slytherin boy

Neville looked down in shame and all his friends glared at the boy "Yeah it's unbelievable I wouldn't have believed it myself but I did fight in a couple of battles when I was younger." said the future one

The future generation snorted making everyone look at them "Don't let him fool you he is the guy that when he was asked to join Voldemort, he told The Dark Lord himself to go fuck himself." said James Sirius.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER DO NOT USE THOSE WORDS." yelled Harry making his son mumbled a sorry but everyone could see he was not sorry at all.

The teacher and all the adults looked at the oldest Potter child disapproving and the future Neville too.

"I did not tell him those things my grandmother was there at the time I just told him 'I'll join you when hell freezes over!'" said the future Neville

"Yeah and then you killed Voldemort 's snake," said Lily

"Don't forget that he led the DA for the year Hogwarts was invited."  
"All right we get it."

Sirius looked existed and said, "So why don't you tell us what will happen during the war." he and Remus frowned looking at Harry he hadn't look at them at all.


	17. The Battle of the Department of Mysterie

Chapter 16

Harry gulped hearing his godfather's voice this everyone noticed and they wondered what was wrong they had seen the looks past Harry gave to his godfather they knew he worshiped him and Remus and that they adored him.

"Dad so are you going to tell them everything?" asked Lily looking at her father who looked like he was going to have a heart attack any moment now.

Harry was white as a sheet of paper his green eyes had a lot that the little life they had when he first arrived.

"Y-yeah I guess I have to do that right?" he seemed like he wanted to be anywhere besides here.

Neville seeing this put an hand in Harry's shoulder and said" I will tell them the first battle for you Harry I know it's hard for you." the green-eyed man just nodded and he sat down breathing hard trying to stop himself from falling to this day he still blamed himself for Sirius death and there wasn't a day that he did not wish to change it.

Kaitlyn and Aurora went to their father in law and tried to calm him down they had not met him when his godfather was alive but they knew it was something that had almost destroyed him.

Neville looked at the past people and took a deep breath he knew Harry would not take it well he had seen Harry the first time he had lost his godfather how the light in his eyes had disappeared how the woman who had to make his parents insane had almost done the same for Harry if Remus had not been there who knows what would have happened to Harry.

"Well as you all know last year Voldemort was reborn" he stopped for a second and Fudge paled while the other ministry members looked even more curious" Right now Voldemort is hiding getting followers and making plans."

He turned to Dumbledore and said, "He is also trying to get the prophecy by giving Harry dreams of the room of prophecy in the Department of Mysteries."

"Wait the door I have been seeing for months is in the Department of Mysteries?" asked the younger Harry and the older one nodded his eyes dead and misty

"Yes, in June of this year Voldemort send you a vision of him torturing Sirius in that room and considering that you would do anything for him as Sirius would do for you." he started and Sirius paled

"Please tell me Harry stayed in Hogwarts and did not do anything." Sirius was afraid that that did not happen

"No Sirius, unfortunately, Harry went to try and save you and as it's known Ron and Hermione went with him..."

"Of course," said the two of them at the same time and the other Weasleys paled

"When Harry, Ron, and Hermione wanted to go by himself to save them some, Ginny and Luna went with them."

"WHAT?" yelled everyone

"Why would you allow me to help you?" asked Luna

"Because you are our friend Luna actually where are that close that I am the godfather of one of-of your sons and you are the godmother of my daughter" answered Neville and Luna smiled she had children and was really glad someone had trusted her with that job.

"Yeah

"The date was 18 June, 1996 when we fought in what is known as The Battle of the Department of Mysteries and was the first official conflict of the Second Wizarding six of us went to the Department of Mysteries and discovered that what Voldemort showed it wasn't true and we were troubled by a group of Death Eaters who wanted the prophecy." he was interrupted by Hermione

"What prophecy?" she asked narrowing her eyes at the Herbology Professor

She was answered by the older Harry his voice was hallow" The first prophecy made by Professor Trelawney the prophecy that made Voldemort want to kill me." He paused and everyone saw how the Order members paled those who had been in the first one even more.

The younger Harry looked at his older self he wanted to know what had caused him to become that way but right now he wanted to know the prophecy so right now he was looking at his older self as his daughters-in-law and nieces tried to calm him down.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." said Harry the way he had said made it seemed like he had said many, many times before.

The younger Harry was looking at Sirius and Remus and asked: "Did you know that?"

They nodded and said, "Yes we did know we were there when Albus told James and Frank about the prophecy."

"Wait what does my father has to do with anything." asked the younger Neville

It was the older one who answered" The prophecy applied to two boys born at the end of the seventh month whose parents have defied Voldemort three times." he stopped taking a deep breath before continuing" That applied to Harry and Me." Neville and everyone else gasped while Harry frowned

"But why is me the one Voldemort wants if both of us fit the bill?" asked Harry angry

"Because Voldemort knew only the first part of the prophecy the second part was the one that made me the one, he thought it would spell trouble for him."

"He will mark him as his equal," said Hermione in relation" The reason he is after Harry is that he marked him as his equal." She said making the older Harry nod

The younger Harry asked" Because I am half-blood?" again a nod was all the answer he got

Neville continued he did not want to be the one to say this story but he had no choice Harry became devastated every time Sirius or Remus was even mentioned that was the reason why James Sirius allowed him to call him James instead of the preferred name." While we were able to hold our own against the Death Eater for a while but we were bad Ginny Weasley's ankle was broken "when she said that the Weasleys paled" My nose and wand were broken" and his friends and Hannah gasped" Ron was cursed to be disoriented and was injured by brains" by this time Mrs. Weasley was shaking" Luna was stunned and Hermione was cursed." he again took a deep breath" Suddenly the door flew open and Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody of the Order of the Phoenix arrived, and the battle resumed. "everyone turned to the people in question they could tell something bad was going to happened would one of them die" Dolohov, who had managed to defeat Moody" the man in question cursed under his breath" tried to hit Harry" when he said that Sirius glared so much that many tried to step back from him" Before Dolohov could attack again, Sirius slammed into him and the two began to duel" the dog Animagus breathed a sigh of refif" Harry then hit Dolohov with a Body-Bind Curse" at this everyone cheered" and Sirius ran off to duel Bellatrix, who had just rendered Tonks unconscious" the Tonks gasped and the former Black glared as much as her cousin" and tumbling down the chamber's steps. In the meantime, Kingsley was dueling both Rookwood and Rodolphus."he took again a deep breath" A death eater tried to attacked us" pointing to himself and Harry" But Remus jumped in between and told us to get the others and leave" the younger Harry and Neville smiled at the werewolf" Dumbledore arrived and everyone except Sirius and Bellatrix stopped who were totally oblivious to Dumbledore's arrival stopped fighting, with Sirius ducking one her spell . But at that precise moment, Bellatrix fired another spell at Sirius, hitting him and causing him to fall into the Veil, killing him. Remus then prevented Harry from jumping after Sirius by grabbing him, telling him that his godfather was dead and that nothing could be done."

Complete silence predominated the Great Hall everyone who knew Sirius was frozen in shock with Harry and Remus being at the very top, the females were crying and the males had their heads bowed. The silence was broken by Sirius himself who looked at Remus and said" Thank you, Remus, for protecting Harry." smiling not even caring that he just learned that he would be dead at the end of the year.

Andromeda and Narcissa walked to their cousin hitting him over his head the grey-eyed man rubbed his head and glared at his two favorite cousins" WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU JUST LEARNED THAT YOU ARE GOING TO DIE?" at that moment despite the difference in looks, personality and believes everyone could see that they were sisters

"Yes I heard but I knew it was possible for me to die anytime I knew that since I was seventeen and accepted Dumbledore's offer to join the Order through I feel a bit bad that I did not have a chance to murder Bellatrix myself after what she did to Frank and that I will be leaving Harry and, Remus, alone." he stopped and turned to the two in question and said" Sorry." that did it Harry broke down buried his head in Sirius' chest and cried

He turned his bright eyes from crying to his future self and with a hollow voice asked: "Please tell me it isn't true that Sirius is not dead that he is lying please."

The older Harry looked like he was reliving that moment again and again and everyone understood the reason for his eyes being dead the reason why he did not look at Sirius in the eye and could not tell the story he has relived the same thing for years and years after that day" I wish very much to be true but it isn't Sirius died when I was fifteen that's why James' middle name is Sirius instead of his first name and why I am the only one allowed to call him James instead of his preferred name. I couldn't even mention his name for years after that. "

While Sirius was trying to calm Harry down, he took him in his arms being used at carrying heavy waits since he was young and walked to Minerva McGonagall who surprised everyone because he spoke softly and comply his voice just made her angrier" Mom please don't cry." everyone was too shocked to say anything to the name calling

She raised her head and narrowed her eyes" Don't tell me to stop crying no mother should have to bury her children."

He smiled he loved the woman no matter what she and Euphemia Potter were more of mothers to him than his own. He was glad that at least a few people would miss him.


	18. The Battle of the Astronomy Tower

Chapter 17

Harry finally calmed down his godfather was still alive if he would die in a few months he would do everything he could to enjoy everything he could. For the first time, he was glad he wouldn't remember anything from this visit.

"Were there any other battles?" asked Hannah scared

"Yes, The next the battle was The Battle of the Astronomy Tower, also known as the Battle of the Lightning-Struck Tower was the third battle of the Second Wizarding War," said Neville

"Wait third you mention only one battle before that," said Hannah and the older Neville smiled at his future wife

"The first the battle was the one when Voldemort was reborn. This battle took place in the topmost part of the Astronomy Tower (that's where the name comes from and I know very creative names), a few corridors of the 7th Floor, the marble staircase, the Entrance Hall, and the grounds of School in the evening of 30 June 1997. Lord Voldemort organized the attack by ordering a sixteen-year-old student to assassinate Albus Dumbledore, the only wizard in the world whom he feared. "

Astoria was fuming" He used sixteen years old child to murder the greatest wizard in history." the Malfoys paled it was possible that Draco would join at that age they hoped it wasn't him there wasn't anything they could do to save him from Azkaban.

"Why did he ask a boy so young to do that?" asked Andromeda

"Because of the fact the boy's father had displeased him," asked Draco to his aunt no one had noticed him flinch at the words' assassination attempts" It was a mission he knew he would fail and it would cost him everything."

"Well he didn't succeed," said Neville turning the others attention away from the Malfoy he knew how much he regretted that part of his life not only it had caused the Order their leader and almost the war but also his godfather a year later.

"Although his attempts at assassination had failed, he had managed to sneak, a number of Death, Eaters into Hogwarts via a pair of Vanishing Cabinets in the Room of Requirements and they encountered a number of Hogwarts teachers, Gryffindor students, and Order of the Phoenix members, who had been standing guard at school at the request of Dumbledore and Harry Potter. As the Order and the Death Eaters battled, Severus Snape killed Dumbledore." there was cursing from everyone especially those part of the Order and glares directed to the Potion Master.

Until a certain black-haired man yelled" ENOUGH!" everyone looked at him" I am sure there was a reason and we should listen to what they had to say."

"Why did he kill Dumbledore?" asked Remus

"To save me," said Draco Malfoy he hadn't planned to tell them he was the person that was sent to kill Dumbledore but he didn't like having his godfather yelled at he then he turned to the Potion Master and said" I never got to thank you for that. If I had been unsuccessful, he would have killed my mother and in the extremely rare chance that I succeed nothing would have saved me from Azkaban." Narcissa sobbed she had never been more grateful to anyone in her life

Sirius turned to the man and said:" Thank you for saving one of my family members."

The man in question turned his head to the side and said:" Of course I would help him he is related to Reg I would help his nephew every way I could."

"Is that the reason you help me? "Younger Draco asked a very upset the man was like a father to him always there when he needed him hell, he was there for him even when he thought he didn't need him

"No, I tolerated your mistakes and started protecting you because of that but I believe I will help you in the future because I do like you and beside the two of you are quite similar to harsh to be on the light side because of the way you grew up but too soft" the young Slytherin was about to interrupt when the Head of his house answered the question he had" and I didn't mean as an offense as I said to soft to be a Death Eater and have a bright future ahead of you." no one but Draco had heard him talk so much

"Continue with the story," said the Head of the Gryffindor house

"Right. Well, Dumbledore's death was an act that was later discovered to have been planned between Dumbledore and Snape, as Dumbledore would soon afterward have died after putting on Marvolo Gaunt's cursed ring which was a Horcrux."

Very few older witches and wizards gasped Sirius at the very top" How many?" he asked

"Seven well the eight the last one unplanned." he said," But we tell everyone that there was only one so that no one tries to do that."

"That makes sense."

"What is a Horcrux?" asked one first-year boy

Sirius answered the question as the heir of the darkest family in history he knew most of the dark spells in existence" A Horcrux is an object in which a Dark wizard or a witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Horcruxes can only be created after committing murder, the most supreme act of evil. The process for the creation of a Horcrux involves a spell and a horrific act is performed after the murder has been committed. There are usually, protective measures made to prevent a Horcrux from being stolen and destroyed, such as Counter-Charms and Jinxes. The Horcrux is considered the most terrible of all Dark magic." the younger children shivered

"Wait," asked Hermione" Who is Marvolo Gaunt?"

"Marvolo Gaunt was a pure-blood wizard of the House of Gaunt and a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin. He was the maternal grandfather of Tom Marvolo Riddle (later known as Lord Voldemort) through his daughter Merope. The ring belonged to Cadmus Peverell who was one of the three brothers of The Tale of the Three Brothers." said, Harry

The story continued" Harry warned Ron and Hermione after he met with Dumbledore that, during his and Dumbledore's absence (they had gone searching for a Horkraks), that Death Eaters might penetrate Hogwarts. Hence, Harry had given them, Felix, Felicis and ordered them to rouse Dumbledore's Army members to help the Order patrol the corridor of the Room of Requirement, as well as Snape's office. Only I, Ginny, and Luna" The older one was worried while the other DA members were wondering why they weren't helping." also Ernie MacMillan" the one in question smiled he was glad that he was helping" later on answered the call. While Ron, Ginny, and I kept guard outside the Room, Hermione and Luna were stationed outside Snape's office. Dumbledore had also deployed members of the Order of the Phoenix to patrol the corridors and the grounds. Inside the Room of Requirement, Death Eaters Corban Yaxley, Amycus Carrow, Alecto Carrow, Thorfinn Rowle, and Gibbon emerged from the Vanishing Cabinet; there was also the Death Eater ally and savage werewolf Fenrir Greyback was part of the platoon."

"WHAT!" Remus rose to his feet everyone looked at him shocked" He didn't hurt anyone did he?"

The future people didn't answer but explained for everyone else why Remus reached so bad to the made" Fenrir Greyback was the werewolf who bit Remus." they nodded with fire in their eyes "When they saw that there were people watching the corridor, he used Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. The students immediately alerted the Order, however, and the battle began in the corridors of the 7th Floor. In order to catch Dumbledore's attention, Death Eater Gibbon placed the Dark Mark above the castle, but after he returned to the battle, he was accidentally killed by fellow Death Eater Thorfinn Rowle,"

"Good" a few people mentioned though they knew they shouldn't be happy about someone getting killed well he was a Death Eater.

"Who was indiscriminately sending Killing Curses and all manner of unidentifiable spells flying all over the place. Professor Flitwick was sent to ask Snape to join the battle. However, the Charms professor was stunned by Snape, who then told Hermione and Luna that Flitwick passed out and asked them to look after him." said Professor glared at the younger man who gave him an innocent look" When Dumbledore and Harry returned to Hogsmeade village, they were immediately apprised by the Imperiused Madam Rosmerta to the appearance of the Dark Mark above the Astronomy Tower. They flew to the Astronomy Tower on Madam Rosmerta's brooms. When they reached the tower, they were confronted atop the Astronomy Tower by Draco and before Harry could reveal himself, Dumbledore immobilized Harry with a nonverbal Full Body-Bind Curse. Simultaneously, Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore,"

Future Harry interrupted him after the fight he lost Sirius he became calmer making his daughters in law and nieces sight in relief" By doing that unknowingly gaining mastery of the powerful Elder Wand in the process, and admitted that he was behind a series of attacks on Hogwarts students and that Voldemort had ordered him to kill Dumbledore or Voldemort would murder him and his family." stopped the black hair man

Draco started the story this time" Dumbledore revealed that he knew all along of my mission, along with the failed attempts on his life, and that he allowed me to remain at school to protect me from Voldemort then proceeded to offer me the chance to change sides, and promised to hide me and my mother where Voldemort would never find us. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on who you asked me could not bring me to kill the headmaster, even after the arrival and encouragement of the Death Eaters, and had blocked the stairway behind them with a barrier. When I proved unable, Fenrir Greyback wanted to kill Dumbledore in his own way but was blasted aside by Yaxley. I was not able to complete his task and Snape arrived through the barrier. After Dumbledore had pleaded with him in a way that did not reveal Snape's real allegiance, Snape then cast Avada Kedavra which struck Dumbledore in the chest. After Dumbledore's death, Severus dragged me by the collar, and ordered the rest of the Death Eaters to immediately flee the school, and led the way downstairs. Harry, who was forced to watch the entire spectacle from the Full Body-Bind Curse was set free upon Dumbledore's death, and in an unspeakable enraged desire for revenge, he immediately set off to pursue Snape, hitting Yaxley with the Full Body-Bind Curse in order to get a clear way down the stairs." Dumbledore chuckled and smiled at Harry he didn't want the boy to kill because of him.

Neville started again" After cursing Yaxley, who was the last remaining Death Eater in the tower, Harry tore after Snape. Just as he descended the marble staircase from the 7th Floor, Harry found himself in the midst of a full-scale battle, as Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army members had discovered the fleeing Death Eaters and engaged them full scale. Harry saw the dead body of Gibbon, who had been accidentally killed by Thorfinn Rowle as he was sending Killing Curses in every direction possible, as well as a wounded Bill Weasley,"

Mrs. Weasley gasped" Was he Ok?" the other Weasleys looked scared too

"Yes, just a few scares and he likes his meat rare right now though it did have a good thing you accepted mom as his wife after she accepted him even though he was hurt."

"Bill had been brutally attacked by Greyback."Remus glared hoping to murder the monster" As Harry rid himself of Greyback by using a Blasting Curse to throw the werewolf aside, he saw Ginny dueling Amycus Carrow and Nymphadora Tonks trying to contain Rowle, who was still causing great damage. Everyone prayed they were Ok" Harry then easily dispatched Amycus with an Impediment Jinx while Minerva dealt similarly with his sister," Everyone cheered to the two of them and giving the teacher a disbelieving look" Alecto, scaring her away with a Stunning Spell. All of the Death Eaters, however, began to retreat on Snape's orders before the Ministry arrived to reinforce Hogwarts. Knowing that Snape had escaped the fighting unscathed, Harry cut through the castle's secret passages to catch up. Before leaving the castle, Bellatrix walked over the Gryffindor table at the Great Hall, destroying much of the tableware, before casting a spell that shattered every window in the Hall and extinguished the candles. Meanwhile, Snape blew an Auror away from the Entrance Hall and also blasted open the oak front doors. Harry reached the Entrance Hall just in time to behold the destruction of the Gryffindor house point hourglass by Bellatrix"

"She is just doing it for fun right now," said Sirius his cousin always hated the house.

"And to be accosted by Ernie Macmillan and a number of other Hufflepuffs, two of whom were knocked aside as Harry charged on after Snape." Everyone applauded those mention.

"Once outside on the grounds, Rubeus Hagrid and his pet dog Fang tried to stop the fleeing Death Eaters, but his hut was set afire by Thorfinn Rowle."

"How could his?" yelled an angry Hermione what if he hurt Hagrid al Gryffindor and most other students glared at the mention of the man.

" As Harry stormed across the grounds, he was cursed from behind as he was trying to attack Snape by Amycus Carrow. Rolling over, Harry cast an Impediment Jinx behind him and knocked over both Carrows. Once Draco and the other Death Eaters had reached the school gates and Disapparated, Harry confronted Snape. Infuriated and saddened by what Snape had done, Harry then tried to use an arsenal of powerful spells and Dark Magic against him: including Stupefy, Expelliarmus, Incarcerous, Impedimentia, Crucio, Avada Kedavra, Sectumsempra, and Levicorpus, but Snape easily repelled them all using Legillemency And reminding Harry to close his mind, master his magical abilities, something that it had closed Harry his godfather and to return to the castle to check on his friends and allies; Snape cast an unknown spell on Harry which hit him like a whip to the face knocking him to the ground, but the boy was aided by Buckbeak, who attacked and chased Snape until he Disapparated at the school gates."

Narcissa smiled thankfully to her cousin's best friend she was glad she had listened to him and made the potion Master her son's godfather" Thank you for saving my son." said the man just nodded but gave a ghost of a smile to the blond boy when he smiled at him.

"So, what happened next?" asked the head of the Hufflepuff house

"Well because of their use of Felix Felicis, the members of Dumbledore's Army who fought in the battle was unharmed."

"What is this Felix Felicis?" asked Hermione, she hadn't heard it anywhere

"That's not what's important where did he found it?" asked the Potion Master worried through only Draco could tell that

"Felix Felicis also called "Liquid Luck", is a magical potion that makes the drinker lucky for a period of time, during which everything they attempted to do will be successful. It turns an ordinary day into an extraordinary one. It is meant to be used sparingly, however, as it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence if taken in excess. Felix is highly toxic in large quantities and is also a banned substance in all organized competitions, such as Quidditch, along with all other methods of cheating. It is very difficult to make, disastrous if made wrong and requires six months to stew before it is ready to be consumed. As to where he got it Harry won it from Professor Slughorn who became a teacher again in our six-year, he won it for brewing the best Draught of Living Death potion in the class actually using the instructions from Professor Snape old textbook which he was supposed to use it as a replacement. The bottle would give the person who drank it twelve hours' worth of effects." Hermione's eyes were wide as dinner plates

"Hey I didn't know it was his textbook," said Harry

" Bill Weasley, however, was left horribly scarred by Fenrir Greyback's attack. Because the werewolf was not transformed when he brutalized Bill, his victim only retained mild lycanthropic symptoms, such as a taste for very rare steaks. His Fiancé Fleur Delacour reaffirmed her desire to marry him, earning the respect of her future in-laws and prompting Nymphadora Tonks to declare her love for Remus Lupin. Due to the sudden tragedy, all lessons were suspended, and exams were postponed." unessentially no one cheered." The battle and Albus Dumbledore's death had a great impact on the wizarding world. The only wizard Voldemort had ever feared and who had the power to match him was now gone. Furthermore, the battle showed that there was now no safe place from the Death Eaters, as they had entered the castle, much less they were allowed entrance by a student, and that a staff member allegedly betrayed their trust. Hogwarts staff members were not even sure whether the school would remain open. Some parents, such as Zacharias Smith's father," the Hufflepuff smirked" and the parents of Parvati and Padma Patil arrived to get their children out of the castle." the twins weren't happy about that" Others, such as Seamus Finnigan's mother stayed in Hogsmeade and waited until after Dumbledore's funeral to collect their children." the Irish born wizard was happy to stay more than some others but he didn't want to go he wanted to stay and fight.

Harry decided to forgo his last year at Hogwarts in order to search for Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes, per Dumbledore's instructions." Mrs. Weasley wanted to yell at him for that but decided it was better for Voldemort to be defeated" Ron and Hermione committed themselves to help him. Harry also broke up with Ginny with whom at the time had been dating for months."

"Why?" asked Ginny slightly hurt

"For some noble reason possibly," said Ron getting an answering nod from the older Neville

"Yes, he did."

"After that, there was Dumbledore's funeral who was made in Hogwarts grounds."

"The next year was harder for everyone but I guess it would be better to get comfortable because there are a few more fights." everyone nodded


	19. The Battle of the Seven Potters

Chapter 18

"Well the next the battle is called the **Battle of the Seven Potters** and I wasn't there so Harry will have to tell you about it," said Neville

"Yeah this is the only battle Neville didn't participate in." confirmed Harry smiling through it didn't reach his eyes it had been years since a smile reached his eyes." I am pretty sure if I asked you would have agreed to come with us for the Horcrux hunt too."

"No, I would have stayed at school to help the others." Sirius and Remus smiled sadly he was reminding them too much of Frank the others were looking at the older Neville shocked even his past self.

"But aren't you the last Potter Harry?" asked Hermione

"Yes, I am it has nothing to do with blood Potters you have to hear the story to understand. "Hermione nodded while the younger Harry had a bad feeling about it.

" **The Battle of the Seven Potters** , also known as **the Battle Over Little Whinging** , or **the Flight from Little Whinging** (The first one is used more often) was an aerial battle, or dogfight, of the Second Wizarding War that took place above the Muggle area of Little Whinging. The battle occurred on 27 July 1997, when several members of the Order of the Phoenix were ambushed by Death Eaters while removing me from the home of my only blood relatives, the Dursley family. The battle proved to be one of many attempts on my life by Voldemort. "everyone paled

"To understand the battle, you need a bit of background first. After the murder of my parents at the hands of Voldemort, I was left in the care of my maternal aunt, Petunia Dursley. Although she and her husband Vernon were reluctant to take me in, doing so sealed powerful blood magic that would protect me and them until my seventeenth birthday that's why I have to live with them for a few weeks every summer to reinforce the blood wards." the younger Harry nodded well at least he had a reason he had to deal with the Dursleys for weeks during the summer." Unfortunately, Voldemort learned of this protection and thus sought to find and kill me when the Order of the Phoenix removed me as I came of age when the protecting wouldn't work anymore." everyone from the Order nodded it was a smart plan, while the students were agreeing with the words said by someone before The Order, was doing what the Ministry was other to scared or too weak to do" By July 1997, there had been another break-out of Death Eaters from Azkaban" everyone paled at that" and Voldemort had enough control over the Ministry of Magic to observe any Apparition, Portkey use, or Floo Network activity from the Dursleys' home, but the Order mistrusted the Ministry and made other plans, thus Voldemort was not privy to the whole plan and only part of it."

"What do you mean they had control over the Ministry Mr. Potter?" asked Amelia she had silently heard the turned of events

"Not complete control but close." said the Oldest Potter and the Order Members paled so did the others who had someone in the Ministry or knew the importance of it

"Well let's get on with the story. In order to preserve his position as a trusted Death Eater, Severus Snape was forced to tell Voldemort the true date at which the Order planned to move me, However, he had placed a Confundus Charm on Order member Mundungus Fletcher so that the other wizard would suggest a plan to have six others disguise themselves as Harry through the use of Polyjuice Potion to act as decoys."

"WHAT!" the younger Harry yelled," Tell me you refused and didn't allow six people to be disguised as me."

He didn't get an answer the older one just continued" The rest of the Order was unaware of this, as they believed Snape to be a traitor. However, they accepted the plan to have seven Harry Potters, each escorted by an Order member acting as a protector, and fly away from Little Whinging, as no other method of transportation was safe we would go in different location houses of the members of the Order of their families which had the best protections, the Order could offer and then would take a Port-Key to the Borrow. I as expected did not like the plan because it risked others' lives, but I was overruled. What could I do I was one underage wizard against thirteen highly talented of age witches and wizards." the younger Harry was fuming and murmuring about stupid people who wanted to protect him?

Sirius sensing where the story would go bad took the younger boy in his lap to calm him down.

"During the battle, the "Seven Potters" and their protectors were as followed" everyone was holding their breath to hear their names" Me with Hagrid, on the flying motorbike that Belonged to Sirius. Hermione with Kingsley, on a still isn't too fond of broomsticks" the pat Hermione did the same thing her future self would to and smiled gratefully to the older wizard, she trusted him" Ron with Tonks, on a broomstick" their mothers paled while their fathers we holding their breaths hoping they were Ok" with Remus, on a broomstick too" Sirius and Molly paled while Harry was praying not to lose his Uncle-figure too for the others too of course "Fred with his dad, on a broomstick" Fred looked at his father he trusted the man he knew he would be safe he also trusted Tonks and Remus with his life his brothers would be safe" Fleur Delacour" he was interrupted by Bill

"What was Fleur doing there?"

"She was a part of the Order of the Phoenix and volunteered to help." was the answer he was given" As I was saying Fleur was with Bill, on a Thestral she like Hermione didn't like Broomsticks and last but no least Mundungus Fletcher with 'Mad-Eye', Moody on a broomstick."

"Immediately after the group of fourteen took off, they were ambushed by at least thirty Death Eaters, including Voldemort himself." as soon as that was said everyone stopped breathing completely "Me and Hagrid were pursued by several, Death Eaters, one of whom killed my owl Hedwig" The past Harry shred a few tears he would miss his owl" while aiming for Hagrid. "Everyone who liked Hagrid was paying complete attention" Hagrid used the motorbike's exhaust to knock one Death Eater off his broom "this time everyone cheered" and I shot as many spells as I could at them" Dolores wanted to tell him that he was doing something wrong but one look from the Minister she didn't speak", most of them Stunning Spells. My Stunning Spells collided with the curses the Death Eaters cast, making it appear as if fireworks were being set off. At one point, the side-car I was in began to break away from the bike and I were forced to use a Levitation Charm to remain in the air." Sirius himself was hyperventilating and was hugging the past Harry as much as possible to prove to himself that he was still ok.

"I struck one Death Eater with an Impediment Jinx and knocked a tooth from my mouth when dodging a curse. Once Hagrid lifted me up onto the bike, I blew the falling side-car up with a Blasting Curse, blasting a Death Eater off his broom." again people cheered" When I spotted Stan Shunpike, who was only acting under the Imperius Curse and had been in Azkaban for nothing and I couldn't hurt him, and thus I tried to disarm him. The Death Eaters considered this my "trademark" spell" at the word trademark he did air quotes with his fingers", and thus broke off pursuit, knowing I was the real Harry. This was then confirmed by my reaction to the murder of my owl, Hedwig, who came to protect me. Upon witnessing this, the pursuing Death Eater fell back to inform Voldemort." _'would Voldemort appear'_ was what everyone was thinking" I and Hagrid were then pursued by Voldemort himself, who was able to fly without support.

"Great," said Kingsley just what we needed him with more power and skill."

" My wand, recognizing Voldemort as an enemy as a result of Priori Incantatem two years before and acting by itself sent a "spurt of golden fire" at Voldemort and defeated, the wand Voldemort had borrowed from Lucius Malfoy. Before Voldemort could attack us again with Selwyn's wand, I and Hagrid passed through the magical protections around the home of Ted and Andromeda and crashed. At the Tonks household, Ted repaired Harry's tooth, ribs, arm, and leg while Andromeda fixed Hagrid up. However, Harry was still greatly hurt emotionally by the death of his beloved owl. They then took a Portkey to the Burrow, where Molly and Ginny were waiting. George and Remus arrived next, and Molly attempted to heal George's wound; he recovered, but his left ear could not be healed because the wound was caused by Dark magic." The Tonks smiled they were glad to help the Order during the first war they hadn't been able to do much at least this time they would do more.

"In the meantime, George had been injured by Snape's Sectumsempra curse, though Snape was truly aiming for another Death Eater who had their wand pointed at Remus' back." in the Beginning, Mrs. Weasley was ready to scream at him but when heard that he had done it to save Remus she didn't say anything yeah she was upset that her son was hurt but Remus would be dead any other way so she would let it slid better a hurt George than a murder Remus.

George turned to the Potion Master and said something he had never thought he would say to the man" Thanks" when he raised a questioning eyebrow the Weasley answered" For saving Remus no matter how much I have been hurt it was worth it" Remus through didn't seem to agree and he was about to apologize when George put his hand over his mouth refusing to listen.

"He just lost an ear nothing that life-threatening and besides, he loves bragging about that battle scar it got him lots of dates." Angelina who had been worried about her future husband's condition hit his over his head

"What was that for?" asked George slightly hurt not by the hit as much as the fact that she was the one who hit him

"Well then don't use the fact that you were hurt to your advantage," she said glaring at that moment reminding George of his mother

Harry continued with the story before they could start one of their famous fights sometimes, they could become worse than Ron and Hermione" Bellatrix Lestrange had pursued her niece and Ron, who stunned a Death Eater while flying." Andromeda hugged the youngest Weasley son and thanked and thanked him for it making the redhaired boy blush" Tonks also injured Rodolphus Lestrange while he and his wife attacked her and Ron. However, they were delayed and missed their Portkey from the home of Muriel to the Burrow." everyone breathed a sigh of relief that they were fine and laughed a bit when Percy said "Through now that I think about I think the most hurt was Fred because George had the chance to make the best joke ever and he chose to go with holey," said Percy smirking Fred turned to his brother with a hard glare through he was shocked that Percy said a joke he wondered what had happened to his brother" Really Holey of all jokes."

The good humor didn't last long" After everything was done and over with" people paled thy hadn't mentioned two groups of people they hoped everyone was OK" we discovered Voldemort had first pursued "Mad-Eye" and Mundungus, believing that the real Harry would be with the formidable former Auror who to this day is the best Auror ever. Mundungus, however, Disapparated immediately upon seeing the danger and Moody was murdered" everything stopped as they had done with the first two murders shock in the others and sadness in those who knew the man but no one more than Nymphadora" than by a Killing Curse sent by Voldemort" the man in question nodded he was happy to be killed by the Dark Lord he would be disappointed if he was killed by a low Death Eater" for Fletcher (whom he believed to be the real me). Voldemort then pursued Hermione and Kingsley (believing that he was the second-best Auror there which was true)" the past Kingsley blushed a bit while 'Mad-eye' nodded, who was attacked by five Death Eaters; they injured at least two, including Travers, and killed another." people cheered they knew it was bad to do that but they had tried to kill innocent people" Hermione and Kingsley then arrived, both unharmed, followed by Arthur and Fred, both concerned for George."

Of course, he was I am the better twin." said George trying to make the others better after what they heard it worked a bit not much through

"After a bit of wait, Ron and Tonks arrived much to the relief of Hermione and Remus, and Kingsley was forced to go back to his job guarding the Muggle Prime Minister."

"Uaw Kingsley that's an important job," Tonks said smiling at the dark skin man who nodded

"After that, Bill and Fleur arrived, bringing the sad news of Moody's death. We discussed the possibility that we had been betrayed, but I trusted everyone. Nevertheless, this unexpected ambush made us all realize that we must adapt Moody's paranoid-based security, such as asking questions to confirm identities his techniques are what to this day every Auror learns to become the best and the Auror everyone strives to become through without the paranoia." some chuckled at that

"After the battle, I, Ron and Hermione were united with at the Burrow, where we were safe for a short period of time before going on the hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes. We agreed amongst ourselves to stay for my seventeenth birthday party and for Bill and 's wedding because as Ron said the two of them would kill us if we missed the wedding" the Weasley Matriarch nodded with narrowed eyes", and then to head off, despite Molly's numerous unsuccessful attempts to interrogate and dissuade us. Ron made a plan so that Death Eaters wouldn't realize he wasn't there by transfigured the Weasley's family ghoul to look like himself sick with spattergroit, with the assistance of Arthur and Fred and George of course" Molly really wanted to be upset but she knew it wouldn't do much good so she didn't waste her breath". While Hermione being the brains that she was had packed supplies in a beaded bag upon which she cast an Undetectable Extension Charm" Hermione got impressed looks from everyone even the Charm professor himself", so that they could be ready to go in an instant, if necessary." he stopped letting everyone knows that that was the story

"What came next," said Neville" is known as the Dark Period and it's the worse year of the war and something that everyone refuses to talk about." everyone was very worried as to what would happen that year


	20. The Fall of the Ministry

Chapter 19

"Next happened what its call The Fall of the Ministry of Magic and refers to Lord Voldemort's the coup of the Ministry of Magic on 1 August 1997, during the height of the Second Wizarding War.

The coup was preceded by the Death Eaters using the Imperius Curse to gain servants high up in the Ministry, including Pius Thicknesse, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They eventually managed to get enough people in place to assassinate Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour and install Thicknesse in his place, as Voldemort's a year since the declaration of open warfare, the situation in the wizarding world was not very good. There were continued deaths all over the country, in the wizarding community and Muggle community alike. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were ascending in strength." that wasn't good news for anyone" Most of this was due to the former Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge refusing to acknowledge Voldemort's return." when he finished everyone from the future was glaring at the man some still blamed him for the war that happened in those years" Fudge's desire to prevent the destruction of the peace that the Ministry has worked so hard to maintain resulted in losing the chance for the citizens to prepare themselves for this tragedy and allowing the Death Eaters to have a full year to rebuild their forces unhindered. By the time irrefutable evidence of Voldemort's return was shown, the Ministry had found themselves fallen too far back to get back on track, which was made worse when both Fudge and his successor Rufus Scrimgeour (though he is considered a better minister of Magic than Fudge by a long shot)" Fudge and Dolores glared at the Potter Patriarch who didn't notice or just pretended not to.

Lily crossed her arms and said" Uncle King is a better Minister of Magic that any of them would ever hope to be." there was a look in her eyes that was reminding everyone too much of her grandmothers and mother.

"Uncle King?" asked the Order members finding that name funny

"It's a nickname Teddy had for him when he was younger because he couldn't say the full name and it's kind of stuck with everyone else." said the older Harry smiling at his godson one of the only people who could get a real smile out of the Man-who-defeated-the-dark-lord?

"Yeah imagine how hard it's to have your Uncle as a boss." Said James Sirius smirking" And having to member to actually call him by his title instead of the name you have called all your life."

"I am your boss to you know right?" said Harry smirking at his oldest son who was so much like his namesake so much it hurt most of the time

"Yes, but you are the Head of the Auror Office while Uncle King is the Minister of Magic so he is technically more of my boss."

"I am sorry," said Amelia" Who is the Minister of Magic?" she wanted to know who had taken that position and if he was any good.

"Oh, right I haven't told you right?" everyone nodded" King is short for Kingsley," he said shocking everyone

Kingsley chocked on his own breath his eyes were super wide and every member of the Order was looking at him in shock while Dumbledore was smiling as he had expected it happening" Yy-you mean I am the Minister of Magic." he asked pointing to himself dumbfounded.

"Yes you became the temporary Minister after the war and then everyone wanted you to stay in that position you have been the Minister for almost thirty years and we don't see you ever stopping" he then smiled at the man and said," And you are a very beloved Minister." making the man breathed a sigh of relief

"Hey," said the young Harry to his son" You are an Auror?"

"Yeah, I thought that I told you that, right?" they shook their heads" Oh well yes I am." he struggled" Continue with the story dad."

"Well both Ministers were more worried about the Ministry's reputation than actual security, such as covering up breakouts and arresting random suspects." everyone frowned that wasn't being a good Minister "In the summer of 1997, Voldemort and his followers plotted to overthrow the Ministry of Magic. To this the end, there was a break-out of Death Eaters from Azkaban, which the Ministry decided to keep quiet in order not to spread panic. Voldemort set up his headquarters at Malfoy Manor" the Malfoys paled as everyone glared at them" and had his servants use the Imperius Curse to gain servants in high places within the Ministry. By July, Corban Yaxley relayed information to Voldemort at the Meeting at Malfoy Manor that he had managed to place Pius Thickness, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, under the Imperius Curse. Because Thicknesse had regular contact with Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour and with the heads of other Ministry departments, he was useful in subjugating the others to Death Eater control and then having many people help Voldemort when he eventually decided to stage the coup" this was bad " The Death Eaters also made use of their growing control of the Ministry to monitor if I used the Floo Network or attempted to Apparate. This forced the Order of the Phoenix to transport me away from his relatives' home by flight. And we were ambushed by Death Eaters, the battle ensued, we lost 'Mad-eye' and the second learned being replaced by Kinsley."

"What happened next?" asked the first-year girl

"On 1 August 1997, the Death Eaters put their plan into action. Rufus Scrimgeour was interrogated for information about my whereabouts but refused to give in (his last act made him a more liked Minister than Fudge)"

"No, like its something hard to do." murmured James Sirius but his father ignored him and continued with the story like he wasn't interrupted

"He was brutally tortured and murdered. Thicknesse was installed in his place as Voldemort's puppet. The coup was described as "swift and quiet" and virtually silent and many members of the public were unaware of the take-over. This was to ensure the community was suppressed with confusion and distrust, as if Voldemort had declared himself Minister outright, it might have induced open rebellion. The official version of what happened was that Scrimgeour has resigned as coup also resulted in Voldemort taking control of the newspaper Daily Prophet, allowing him to control the information given to the public. With this new tool, he spread propaganda against me, Muggle-borns, and allies of the Order of the Phoenix reviling the identities of most of them or at least those who were the most active or those that were really close to Dumbledore. This was disguised as the Ministry's new policy through no one believed it. Using the power of the Ministry, the Death Eaters managed to take down the protections the Order had placed around its new headquarters, The Burrow, and their safe-houses," everyone paled hopping the others were OK" as well as use illegal spells to full effects without fear of detection and prosecution. Death Eaters arrived at the Burrow during the wedding reception of Bill and Fleur, but fortunately, Kingsley had managed to send warning using his Patronus and warn us. Some guests escaped, including me, Hermione, and Ron. Those who remained were interrogated and roughed up, but no one was killed." at this everyone breathed a sigh of relief" Others connected to the Order, such as Ted and Andromeda, were also tortured for information about me," Nymphadora played while the two in question didn't seem to mind that much" but left alive." the Metamorphmagus breathed a sigh of relief" They also attacked the home of Dedalus in an attempt on his life." everyone gasped how far were they willing to go" However, he was not there, and the house was burned down." the Order members sighted in relief, they hadn't lost another member and friend

"What happened next?" asked Dumbledore

"Various Death Eaters were given high-ranking positions in the Ministry (including Travers and Selwyn), Yaxley became the new head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Amelia glared at what had become to the Ministry she was loyal too and the wizarding world that her brother and sister-in-law dead for and she didn't like it at all" The Taboo curse was also placed upon Voldemort's name almost immediately, as a method of tracking enemies. This method worked since the only people brave enough to call Voldemort by his name were Order of the Phoenix members." those of in the Order smirked through they were a bit upset" Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle nearly captured me, Ron and Hermione, this way after tracking us to Tottenham Court Road. I was declared Undesirable No.1,"

"Great," said the younger Harry" Another a nickname like I didn't have enough" everyone laughed

"I also had a reward on my head if you are interested, and anyone with known connections to I was placed under surveillance, especially Arthur because he worked to for the Ministry too. Muggle-borns and Blood-traitors were marked as Undesirables as well." those who had that blood status started murmuring under their breaths at being unfair

"The Ministry under Voldemort made a great many sweeping changes in line with Death Eater ideology. It was claimed by the Daily Prophet and by Ministry-printed propaganda, that magic could only be inherited, meaning that Muggle-borns must have stolen it from "real" wizards and witches."

"WHAT." yelled Hermione" That's not true and everyone knows it."

"Hermione," said the older Harry" I said Propaganda everyone knew it wasn't true but still, The Ministry used this excuse to force Muggle-borns to register with the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, which convicted them of theft and sentenced them to Azkaban." the twinkle in Dumbledore eyes disappeared as it had never happened before at that" Attendance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry became mandatory and blood status had to be proven for all students, enabling the Death Eaters to weed out Muggle-born children. Despite the seeming ridiculousness of this "research" that Ron believed that nobody would accept, the public was drenched in confusion by Voldemort's secrecy and distrust that they complied with the arrest and degradation of all Muggle-borns. Snape was appointed the new headmaster of Hogwarts and Death Eaters Alecto and Amycus Carrow was made the new professors of Muggle Studies and Defense Against the Dark Arts, respectively" the Muggle Studies teacher didn't look really happy either the other teacher through.

"What happened to me?" asked the teacher knowing the truth through or at least suspected it.

"You were killed by Voldemort long before" she nodded" Through" the man smile" Your teachings are what the current teacher uses for the students now." the woman smiled

"Well, the latter essentially became the Dark Arts instead of the of DADA like it was in the past, and the former nothing but hateful propaganda against Muggles and Muggle-borns instead of what it was to help witches and wizards to live and learn about the Muggle world. Under these circumstances, Neville, Ginny, and Luna restarted Dumbledore's Army to defy the professors." everyone member of the DA clapped them and the past them blushed fifty shades of red while the other professors were wondering what Dumbledore's Army it had been mention before.

"What exactly is Dumbledore's Army?" asked more like demanded Dolores looking at the men in question

"You haven't told them," said Harry

James Sirius struggled" They never asked."

The exact same book that had been used to explain the Order of the Phoenix flowed to Hannah again.

"Why are you always giving me the book?" asked the future Mrs. Longbottom" Not that I am complaining."

The girl Molly just shrugged and said" You are my aunt and I grow up hearing you tell stories to me. If I give them to aunt Hermione, she won't allow her curiosity to try and look at the other pages and Aunt Angela and Aunt Luna are not the best at reading fact accurate stories."

"How exactly is she, your aunt?" asked Susan looking at her best friend

Harry turned a smirk very similar to that of his godfather to his second male best a friend and said," Yes Neville how is she Molly's aunt?"

The men did something very unsarcastically about his younger self and gave the blond Hufflepuff a very handsome smirk before saying" Well Abbot is very good on you" no one was seeing where this was going but then he said" But I think my last name suits you even better." both the past Hannah and the past Neville chocked on their breath and blushed while their friends laughed

"Well good luck Hannah," said Susan at the curious look at her best friend's face she said," Neville's grandmother is very overprotective of him they say she hated his son's wife for quite some time."

"She didn't hate my mother she just had a bit of a dislike about her because she took her son away understandable now how about you read the information so that I could return to my very pregnant wife in the future." again Hannah blushed

"Wait, Harry and everyone else has children who are old enough to have their own children, why are you and Hannah having children so much later did the two of you, get mattered later than them?" asked Susan curious

"No, we married only a few years after them but we had difficulties conceiving" Hannah frowned he had her doubts it was her fault she hoped it wasn't" Hannah was cursed during the war and it caused difficulties for us. It was highly difficult for us to have children I was actually thinking of adopting but she refused."

"Why?" asked Hannah upset at being her fault

"Because I am the last Longbottom and even if the child wasn't a pureblood which I didn't care you wanted him or her to share my blood and because I grew up without my parents, so she wanted me to have a blood-related child even if she wasn't the mother." this shocked many women at least those who weren't purebloods

"It's untreatable," said Draco surprising everyone this is the first time he had spoken since he told his part of Dumbledore's death" My wife suffered from a blood curse and she still wanted to have a child even if it killed her," he said smiling at his future wife who blushed

"Speaking of children have the two of you decided on the name for the child?" asked Teddy

"Yes, but you would have known that if you hadn't timed traveled and been in the baby shower Molly and the other organized" at the others inpatient gestures he sighed and continued" we have decided to name the child Frank Augustus if it's a boy and Alice Susan if it's a girl."

"Susan?" asked the past Susan

"Yes because of you and your aunt Amelia." said looking at the two women in question both women smiled "Let's continue with the reading."

Hannah cleared her throat and started reading everyone paying complete attention to her and the teacher again sighted wanting them to pay attention to lessons like this" Dumbledore's Army (also known as the D.A.) was a secret organization initiated by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley to teach them fellow Hogwarts colleagues proper Defense Against the Dark Arts in 1995. It was founded by Hermione but taught and led by Harry. This organization was made necessary by the refusal of Dolores Umbridge, the subject's professor during the 1995-1996 school year, to teach anything in her classes other than the textbook theory. It was originally founded with twenty-eight members. The group was disbanded during the 1996-1997 school year following the appointment of Severus Snape as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher,"

The teacher in the question had a small smirk in her face while the DADA teacher was sulking and glaring at the Golden Trio" despite that several members heeded the call and participated in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower at the end of the year. It was restarted by Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood during the 1997-1998 school year after Hogwarts fell under the control of Lord Voldemort in order to oppose Death Eater professors Alecto and Amycus Carrow, who spread propaganda against Muggles and Muggle-borns and taught the Dark Arts." the people in question were been cheered and clapped by everyone" Dumbledore's Army played a vital role during the Second Wizarding War and members of the organization fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, and the Battle of Hogwarts." at this everyone gasped and again cheered

" It was Ginny Potter nee Weasley that suggested making the letters DA to stand for the different name of their group and Dumbledore's Army was decided, to frighten the Ministry officials, since they were frightened that Dumbledore was creating an army to take over the Ministry; the members agreed upon their group having this name. Aware that arranging meetings and passing the word about them verbally was not a secure method of communication, Hermione Weasley nee Granger bewitched several coins with a Protean Charm, one for each member of the D.A. When activated by Harry Potter, the numbers on each coin would change to inform the bearer of the time and date of the next meeting. She has admitted to getting the idea from the Dark Marks. The class progressed at a fair rate, practicing the Impediment Jinx, Reductor Curse, Stunning Spell and various other hexes and jinxes. The class mastered the Shield Charm and began to work on the Patronus Charm. The class also welcomed a new member, Seamus Finnigan. One of the D.A. members, Marietta Edgecombe betrayed them to Umbridge." betrayed and hurt looks were turned to the girl in question" through she was a reluctant member of the D.A., having been brought to the meetings by her friend her betrayed still hurt to the other members which were put under the use of the Blood quill by Dolores Umbridge." the teachers, parents and every other adult glared at the woman in question" Her mother worked in the Floo Network Office and was helping Umbridge to monitor the Floo Network at Hogwarts. Afraid that her mother's job was in jeopardy, and not convinced by Harry's interview in The Quibbler, "Harry shook his head at the questioning looks he got" she revealed the location of the D.A.'s meetings to Umbridge. Immediately, the jinx that Hermione had placed on the parchment that each member of the D.A. had signed activated, causing the word "SNEAK" to break out in boils across her face."

Harry afraid that everyone would attack the girl in question said: "It took her years to remove the boils and even now they still could be seen by someone who knows the ware there." Hermione turned and smirked at the girl who glared at her in response." A search of the room uncovered the parchment that each member of the D.A. had signed, entitled "Dumbledore's Army." Finally having what she considered "proof" that Dumbledore was building an army to challenge the Ministry, Umbridge immediately contacted Cornelius Fudge. During a confrontation with Fudge and Umbridge, Dumbledore took full responsibility for the creation of Dumbledore's Army in order to shield Harry and the students from consequences, arguing that the initial overheard discussions about the creation of such a group had taken place before the relevant Education Decree banning such meetings and they had no evidence that any meetings had taken place between then and that evening. Kingsley who at the time was still, an Auror and member of the Order of the Phoenix used a False memory charm on Marietta to make her version of events tally with Dumbledore's, exploiting the fact that Marietta had only mentioned the meeting this evening rather than revealing the months of classes that had preceded it. His "confession" led to Fudge attempting to arrest him." at this everyone laughed at the thought of anyone trying to arrest Dumbledore was extremity funny the Order members were at the very top laughing their asses off while the teachers were trying to cover their laughter while the Minister and Umbridge was red in anger" Dumbledore escaped with help from his Phoenix, Fawkes, resulting in Umbridge being installed as the Headmistress of Hogwarts, though very few considered her position legitimate."

"You've got to admit," said Sirius" Dumbledore has style." the Order members nodded at that it was true and everyone knew it.

Hannah continued after stopped laughing" After that, the Members of the D.A., especially Fred and George Weasley rebelled against the new authority at the school." they nodded while the others shook their heads, of course, they would do something like that through they weren't complaining" As for the betrayer Marietta, due to her treason causing the organization's shutdown, she was deeply despised by almost all other members: Harry, Hermione, and Ron all found insults and criticisms to say against her, though her friend Cho was the only one who stood up for her." she nodded she wouldn't betray her friend no matter what" A few members of The DA participate in the Department of Mysteries battle. During the 1996-1997 school year, Dumbledore's Army did not reform since there was no need to learn practical magic secretly, despite the wishes of some members to continue with the meetings. Severus Snape had taken over as the subject professor, and many of the former D.A. members benefited from their practical experience, finding lessons easier than expected." the people in question given to the professor smug looks." Many helped in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. On 1 August 1997, the Ministry of Magic fell under the control of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Attendance at Hogwarts became mandatory and Muggle-borns were rounded up and imprisoned in Azkaban after biased trials at the hands of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. The school acquired a new headmaster, Severus Snape, and two new professors: Death Eaters Alecto and Amycus Harry, Ron and Hermione went on the run to hunt down and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes, Neville Longbottom revived Dumbledore's Army, alongside Luna Scamander nee Lovegood and Ginny Potter nee Weasley."

"Excuse me I think you make a mistake on my last name," said Luna politely

"No," said Neville" It's the right last name. It's your married last name."

"You mean like..." interrupted Hermione

"Yes, she married the grandson of Newt Scamander." Luna was smiling

"However, it was left deprived of some members; Dean Thomas, a suspected Muggle-born, was forced to go on the run due to his blood status through he was actually a half-blood. Actual Muggle-born members Justin Finch-Fletchley and Colin and Dennis Creevey were forced to do so as well or risk imprisonment in D.A. rebelled against the new authority, which spread venomous propaganda about Muggles and Muggle-borns and taught students the Dark Arts. D.A. members snuck out at night and painted slogans on the walls, and generally defied the authority of the Headmaster and the Carrows. The members would regularly receive punishments in the form of beatings from the professors for their insolence; some were even punished by being used as practice for the Cruciatus Curse by others." the teachers were extremely shocked and angry" The D.A. also attempted to help Harry, Hermione, and Ron in any way they could prepare to revolt against the professors when the trio returned."

"Several weeks before the Battle of Hogwarts, the Carrows came for Neville Longbottom, since he had been identified as the ringleader." the D.A prayed he was Ok" Originally, they had planned to hold his grandmother hostage to keep him in line," when she read this Neville raised from his seat and encouraged her to continue reading" but when she escaped and went on the run herself, Neville became a target." Neville breathed a sigh of relief while his friends were upset that he was a target of the Death Eaters" Escaping from them, Neville came upon the Room of the requirement, and it turned itself into the ideal hiding place, including a tunnel linking it to the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. Aberforth Dumbledore (the brother to Professor Dumbledore) owner of the Hog's Head assisted Neville by sending food to him to allow him to survive. Eventually, more members of the DA started to turn up in the Room, hiding from the school authorities and the room accommodated them by growing larger and even adding a female bathroom when girls began showing up. Eventually, representatives from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw (the three Houses whose students made up the faction) called the Room home. When Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger returned to Hogwarts on the 1 May to find one of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes, Neville took this as a sign that they had returned to fight for the school and used the D.A. coins to summon members who had left Hogwarts or had already graduated. It had not been Harry's intention to engage in a battle, but Lord Voldemort was on his way with his army and Harry needed time in the school to search for the Horcrux." everyone that was part of the D.A smiled and nodded they would be fighting that was for sure even those who knew at the time wouldn't be of age" As former students, supported by members of the Order of the Phoenix, teachers of Hogwarts and a few Hogsmeade shopkeepers began arriving to fight the Death Eaters. Dumbledore's Army stood shoulder-to-shoulder with the Order of the Phoenix, the Hogwarts staff, and anyone of age (and some who were not) who wished to fight against the forces of Lord Voldemort. During the battle, some members of the D.A. fought on the front lines throughout the school and its grounds, while others fired jinxes and hexes at Death Eaters from the tower windows. Some members were wounded during the conflict, while others, were tragically killed defending the school." everyone gasped they knew people would die but they were hoping to not be true" The survivors then defeated many Death Eaters and watched their enemy Lord Voldemort die at the hands of their leader and teacher Harry Potter." at this everyone cheered they were happy about that even if they had lost quite a few people" Following the downfall of Lord Voldemort and the end of the Second Wizarding War, the members of the D.A. held onto them coins, preserving them as badges of honor." the DA members nodded, of course, they could keep them" Also, everyone who participated in the Battle of Hogwarts (including the D.A. members) was given special permission by Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt become an Auror, without the usual difficult qualifications if they chose to." The past Harry smiled he would become Auror without the training Nymphadora pouted" It isn't fair I had to do the training why shouldn't they do it."

"I am sure you have become a better Auror and have a higher place, Tonks," said Kingsley no one noticed those from the future finch at that

" Harry Potter took up this offer, as did Neville Longbottom" past Neville widen his eyes and looked at his future self who needed" and Ron Weasley" same happened to the past Ron but he looked at future Harry for an answer". Ron and Neville were only Aurors temporarily. After the war, every Member of the DA got celeb status." Hannah finished reading and blushed when Neville's hand touched hers when he got the book for her

"Well let's continued with the story right" they nodded" The Order of the Phoenix continued to lead an underground resistance the effort, broadcasting messages of truth and hope through Potterwatch and protecting Muggles."

"Sorry," said Colin making those from the future nod" What's Potterwatch?"

Neville answered the question this time" Potterwatch was a pirate radio programme hosted by Lee for those who rebelled against Lord Voldemort and supported Harry during the height of the Second Wizarding War. Fred, "no one noticed the future people flinch at the name and the chock in Neville's voice as he said it" Remus "the same thing happened with his name too", and Kingsley appeared on Potterwatch as correspondents. Potterwatch supplied information to the wizarding community about recent events that were not reported by the Wizarding Wireless Network or the Daily Prophet, both of which had fallen under the influence of the Voldemort-controlled Ministry of Magic."

"Like they are going a better job right now," said Ron making this from the future chuckled

"The show attempted to boost the morale of the allies involved in the anti-Voldemort movement by broadcasting supportive messages to Harry and everyone else resisting the Death Eaters."

Harry continued with the explanation" They also tried to discourage the "climate of panic" being promoted by the Ministry by spreading the truth and dispelling rumors, such as one that Voldemort could kill people with only a glance. They announced the deaths caused by Voldemort's Death Eaters and Snatchers and encouraged wizards and witches to help defend Muggle neighbors from Death Eater attacks by casting a few simple spells. The programme content of the March 1998 broadcast that me, Ron, and Hermione listened to before me was captured and briefly imprisoned."

Percy continued "To avoid detection by Voldemort, Death Eaters, or the puppet Ministry of Magic, Potterwatch did not broadcast every night and was broadcast from a different location each time." the order members nodded it was smart" Passwords were required to tune into every show. By tapping a wand on the wireless and saying the password, a wizard could access the broadcast. A new password was announced at the end of each broadcast. It is not entirely clear how this should prevent unauthorized access for a long time, as only one password would have to be guessed in order to gain knowledge of the next. However, passwords are the names of members of the Order of the Phoenix. However, only names of deceased members would be used as to not further condemn known living members." Mad-eye nodded this time it was a good idea" If one missed a show, the only means to be able to hear the next would be to ask someone working closely with the broadcast crew — a feat not easily accomplished in the times of war and terror — or to guess the password. Bill was particularly good at this."

"Well that wasn't really easy," said Hermione

"Yes, well what else were we supposed to do," said Neville

"I have a question." said Sirius" Can you tell us some of the passwords?"

"Why?" said Harry

"Well you are going to erase our memories but they will have a feeling for some of the manes so that they could have it easier to find the passwords."

Neville nodded and said," The password were Albus, Dearborn, Dumbledore, Fawkes, Moody, Padfoot, Phoenix, Prewett, Sirius, Vance, Weasley, Wulfric."

"Look Moony my name is a password twice," said Sirius smiling making Harry and the other two chuckled at the look on his face

The former DADA the teacher smiled and said:" and Albus is three or five if you count those with the Phoenix and so is Alastor."

He just crossed his arms and pouted and said," you are kill-joy you know that right." making everyone laughed making them and for a moment forget what they were told about the war.

"Please continue with what happened next."


	21. The Battle of Hogwarts pt 1

Chapter 20

"Well the next fights are not important to us right now and through important for the Golden Trio, it's not something that we need to mention right now. The other extremely important battle is also the last battle of the war and it's called The Battle of Hogwarts was the final conflict of the Second Wizarding War. It took place in the early hours of 2 May 1998, within the castle and on the grounds of Hogwarts. When Voldemort learned that Harry had secretly ventured into the castle to locate and destroy one of his final Horcruxes, he ordered every single Death Eater and Dark creature that had ever pledged loyalty to him to launch a massive attack on the school. Dumbledore's Army then communicated the need to fight to the Order of the Phoenix and their other allies within the British Ministry of Magic, leading to a large-scale battle. Voldemort led his forces from the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade;" he was stopped by Hermione yelling

"HE ISNT EVEN JOINING HIS OWN BATLE." everyone was angry how could he do that

So, they continued with the story before anyone could interrupt again" While Harry, Kingsley, and Minerva led the defenders of Hogwarts. Voldemort also announced that he wanted Harry to surrender himself by midnight. The battle ended with a decisive victory for the Order and the D.A., with many Death Eaters and Voldemort himself dead." they cheered but they knew they had to wait and hear the entire story." On August 1, 1997, Minister Of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour, was secretly captured by Voldemort and interrogated for the whereabouts of Harry. However, in one last brave act for Harry, Rufus Scrimgeour told Voldemort nothing and was murdered by the Dark Lord as a result. This easily placed the Ministry of Magic under the secret influential control of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, who quickly replaced Scrimgeour with Pius Thicknesse; a corrupt politician under the Imperius Curse and a puppet of Voldemort. Hogwarts also quickly fell under Voldemort's influence, and he appointed Severus as the new Headmaster (interestingly, Snape had killed the previous headmaster, Dumbledore, just a month before). The Carrow siblings, Amycus and Alecto was also appointed as Deputy Headmaster-Deputy Headmistress, and also became teachers. Amycus Carrow became Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts and Alecto Carrow became Professor of Muggle Studies. Two school subjects were revised at Voldemort's will Defense Against the Dark Arts was more or less taught simply as Dark Arts, and Muggle Studies became a compulsory class for indoctrinating hatred against Muggles and Muggle-borns, rather than opt for peace with them. Snape and the Carrows enforced Voldemort's agenda brutally at Hogwarts. Students given detention for any wrongdoing were subjected to the Cruciatus Curse by either of the Carrows as well as by other students on the Carrows' orders; particularly Slytherin students. As a result of this, a band of students began to fight back very early on in the 1997-1998 school year, led by seventh-year me and sixth years' Ginny, Cormac and Luna. Our group stood as the successor to the original Dumbledore's Army, founded by Harry, Ron, and Hermione in 1995. During this time Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looking for the Horcruxes so I won't tell you what was happening to them during that time. On the day of the Battle Harry, Ron, and Hermione, all wearing Harry's Cloak of Invisibility, apparated into the main street of Hogsmeade. However, they immediately triggered a Caterwauling Charm, and a dozen cloaked and hooded Death Eaters dashed into the street from the Three Broomsticks. One of the Death Eaters tried to summon the Cloak, but the Summoning Charm did not work on it because it was the cloak of legend."

"When you say of legend you mean…?" asked a Ravenclaw

"One of the Deathly Hallows yes, it is given to the oldest Potter male in every generation since Iolanthe Peverell married into the family." Every Ravenclaw and everyone who knew the tale of the three brothers were looking at Harry with starters in their eyes while Ron was explaining to Harry and Hermione the Tale of The Three Brothers" Continue." said Harry to Neville

The Patriarch of the Longbottom family continued" one of the fabled Deathly Hallows. Harry, Ron and Hermione backed quickly down the nearest side street. Harry informed the others that the Death Eaters must have set up the Caterwauling Charm to alert them to the trio's presence and they likely had done something to trap them there. At that moment, one Death Eater suggested releasing the Dementors, pointing out that the Dementors wouldn't kill Harry. Voldemort wanted Harry's life, not his soul, and he would be easier to kill if he had been subjected by the Dementor's Kiss first." Harry's friends were glaring at the imaginary Death Eaters

Harry continued with the story knowing this part better" Hermione suggested that we Disapparate, but as we tried, the air through which they needed to move seemed to become solid. We couldn't Disapparate due to an Anti-Disapparation Jinx placed by the Death Eaters. Ten or more Dementors closed in on them, and I raised his wand to cast a Patronus, causing the silver stag to James and just as famous."

"The two of you can do the Patronus Charm?" asked the Charm Professor

"Yes, we all can even Lily, Hugo, and Lucy whose Patronus got a form only a few weeks ago." said, Teddy

"What are they?" asked Hermione excited everyone in the DA was having trouble with it.

Everyone from the future said the words 'Expecto Patronus' and the room was filled with Patronuses.

Teddy's was a Wolf but everyone thought that to be true and they understood why Harry said Teddy's was the most famous after his, Victoire's was a Fox with Dominique being a Hawk while Luis being a Dragon making his uncle smile, Molly had a Butterfly while Lucy had a Swan. Roxanne's was a Dolphin while Fred had a Panther. They also understood why James Sirius had the other most famous his was Big dog it was Sirius' Animagi form that made the man smile Albus had an Owl while Lily had a Lion. Scorpius had a Snake it didn't surprise anyone but the younger Darco was proud for his future son, Rose had a Turtle with Hogo's being a Tiger. (A.N: Every animal except for James Sirius and Teddy's are just the first ones I found and made them as their Patronuses they don't have any meaning really)

Harry continued with the story after everyone stopped being amazed" Suddenly, a door near us opened and the three of them were hustled inside the Hog's Head Inn." The DA smiled at the mention of the Pub that was the place they first got together." We ran up the stairs into a room with a single large oil painting of a blonde girl." everyone was curious as to who the girl was and why she was important" Outside, the inn's proprietor pulled out his wand and cast a goat Patronus" Dumbledore smiled knowing who the man was" he insisted that the Death Eaters had mistaken his Patronus for a stag and that he had set off the alarm when he let out his cat." everyone chuckled at that the name was brave" Reluctantly convinced, the Death Eaters strode back toward the High Street. Hermione came out from under the Cloak and sat down on a chair. I drew the curtains shut, then pulled the Cloak off himself and Ron. They could hear the man down below, rebolting the door of the bar, then climbing the stairs. The man had Sirius 's half of his two-way mirror on the mantelpiece the other half of which Sirius had given me as a present and which was stolen from his house. From his resemblance, the man had to Professor Dumbledore, we deduced that the man was Aberforth Dumbledore his younger brother." the oldest Dumbledore smiled he had known the man was his brother and he was happy his brother was helping with the war" Realizing that we were hungry, Aberforth went out of the room and reappeared with food surprisingly he is a good cook" said Harry and everyone chuckled at that" Aberforth us to wait for daybreak, when the curfew would lift. Then we could get out of Hogsmeade, up into the mountains, and Disapparate. I, of course, argued that we needed to get into Hogwarts to complete the task Dumbledore set us. He didn't want us to leave and not fight. I pointed out that Aberforth was fighting as well, as he was part of both Orders of the Phoenix, but Aberforth retorted that the Order of the Phoenix was finished." the members of the Orders frowned they would never do that" Hermione asked Aberforth if the girl in the picture was his sister. He told us Ariana's story. Aberforth then again told us to hide, but we knew that in war, sometimes you have to think about the greater good." Dumbledore flinched a bit" Relenting, Aberforth approached the portrait of Ariana and said, "You know what to do." She smiled and walked along what seemed to be a long tunnel painted behind her."

"There isn't a hole behind that pointed out," said Dumbledore

"It appears in the future," said Neville making the old headmaster nod

Harry continued" Aberforth said that there was only one way into Hogwarts left." the Marauders and Weasley twins frown at that" A tiny white dot appeared at the end of the painted tunnel, and now Ariana was walking back toward them, growing bigger and bigger as she came, with somebody else limping along beside her. The two figures grew larger until the painting swung forward on the wall like a door, and the entrance to a real tunnel was revealed. Out of the tunnel and onto the mantelpiece came a badly bruised and beaten Neville," the teachers, his friends, and Hannah glared at the imaginary Death Eater" who gave a roar of enthusiasm upon seeing me and stated that he knew I would come that it was only a matter of time. Neville proceeded to tell us that Hogwarts has changed greatly under the new regime which didn't please us"

Neville started the story again" I led Harry, Hermione, and Ron around a corner and up to a steep flight of stairs that led to a door. As Harry followed, he heard me call out to 'unseen' people, announcing Harry's arrival, and he, Ron, and Hermione were soon engulfed, hugged, pounded on the back, by what seemed to be more than twenty people. I told everyone to calm down, and we were in an enormous room with many multicolored hammocks strung from the ceiling. The walls were covered with bright tapestry hangings: the gold Gryffindor lion, emblazoned on scarlet; the black badger of Hufflepuff, set against yellow; and the bronze eagle of Ravenclaw, on blue. There were bulging bookcases, a few broomsticks propped against the walls, and in the corner, large wooden-based wireless." everyone was excited to hear what the room was" I revealed that they were in the Room of Requirement, which had expanded as more of Dumbledore's Army arrived. Seamus "said Neville and the younger Seamus smiled he was glad to be helping," told the trio that the DA had been hiding out there for nearly two weeks, as neither Headmaster Snape nor the Carrows could get in. The passage to the pub had appeared as the students got hungry, as the food was one of the few things, the room could not provide. The room just kept making more hammocks as they were needed. Many people were there a few that were easily reconsidered like Lavender, both Patil twins, Terry, Ernie, Anthony, and Michael and many others who were not as easy to recognize." he stopped allowing Harry to continue the story

"Neville, who had become the leader of the group, telling us that he had used the Galleons that Hermione had bewitched in their fifth year to recall all of the D.A., and sure enough, past D.A. members such as the Weasley twins started arriving through the tunnel from the Hog's Head." said members nodded their heads, of course, they would help the war" Neville" Harry said looking at the younger version of his friend" had informed a number of them that it was time to return to Hogwarts to fight and help us find whatever it was that we needed so that we could win the war."

"Yes, and he refused to allow us to help until he realized how loyal we were being to him and the cause so, he accepted the help we offered, telling us that Voldemort was on his way to Hogwarts and that, Harry needed to find something in the castle. Then he asked about artifacts associated with Rowena Ravenclaw and the Ravenclaw about the Lost Diadem, and it was decided that it was almost certainly what Voldemort would have used for his Horcrux." the Ravenclaw looked worried no one knew were the Diadem was but they hoped Harry would find it and defeat Voldemort." Luna took Harry to the Ravenclaw Common Room" at that the Ravenclaws frowned at that but decided that if Voldemort was defeated they wouldn't have a problem of him entering their Common Room" to see a statue of Rowena wearing the diadem so that he would know what to look for. They were caught there by Alecto Carrow, who summoned Voldemort by way of the Dark Mark on her arm before being stunned by Luna." everyone cheered on the blond-haired Ravenclaw at that" Amycus Carrow and Minerva then arrived in the room."

Harry continued the story" Amycus decided that he would blame Alecto's (seemingly unnecessary) summoning of Voldemort on the students. Minerva, of course, refused to allow him to put her students in danger," the woman in question nodded her head at threat, of course, she wouldn't allow her students to be hurt no matter what" causing him to spit in her face in anger." at that every Gryffindors was yelling and insulting the Death Eaters some of the oldest was also threating then man in question" I was, of course, outraged and used the Cruciatus Curse on him, revealing myself to Minerva. Minerva sent three cat Patronus messengers to summon the other Heads of House and started for the Great Hall with me and Luna following closely behind her. As we walked down from Ravenclaw Tower, we encountered Snape who at the time was the Headmaster in the hall. He asked Minerva what she was doing there, Minerva, of course, lied claiming that she had heard a disturbance. She was evasive when asked about me, then slashed her wand through the air. Snape, faster, deflected her charm." at that the man smirked at his old teacher" She then waved her wand at a torch on the wall, making it fly off its bracket." at that the woman returned the smirk at her former student

"Then they had a fight does any of you want to hear it" everyone nodded while Draco was looking at his older self-asking an unspoken question was their godfather Ok" The flames became a ring of fire that filled the corridor and flew like a lasso at Snape. Snape turned the descending flames into a great black snake that Minerva blasted to smoke and turned into a swarm of daggers, which she directed towards him. The Headmaster pulled a suit of armor in front of him, which the daggers sank into with echoing clangs.

Filius and Pomona came running to Minerva's aid with a huffing Slughorn lagging behind." he was stopped by the older teachers

"So Slughorn returned to school I'm surprised," said Dumbledore making the future Harry nod his head" When?"

"He became the Potion Master again in my sixth year and when Snape became the Headmaster, he became the Head of the Slytherin House again."

"I'm sorry," said Hermione" Who is he, Professor?"

"Professor Horace Slughorn was the Potion Master and Head of the Slytherin House prior to Severus Snape he has taught from 1931 until 1981 so half a century and many people have been his students Snape, Voldemort, my parents, the Marauders, and many members of the Black family," he said and Hermione nodded

Harry then continued the story" Flitwick raised his wand, bewitching the suit of armor to attack Snape by crushing him." the younger man glared at his former teacher who just smirked at him" Outnumbered, Snape, sent the suit of armor flying back against his attackers and dashed into a deserted classroom, where a loud crash was heard. Pursuing, Minerva screamed, "Coward!" Uncloaked, I and Luna rushed inside to find that Snape had fled by leaping out the window in the form of a jet black stream of smoke." everyone turned to the men in question but he just shook his head" I thought that Snape was surely dead, but Minerva bitterly commented that, unlike Dumbledore, Snape had a wand and had learned a few tricks from his master, Voldemort." the man in question turned to the House Head and said" Good to know you care Minerva." the woman just ignored him

"After that, I then saw a large, bat-like figure soaring across the school grounds. I slid into Voldemort's mind again and saw an Inferi-filled lake the place that Voldemort hid one of his Horcruxes. Voldemort leaped from the boat in a murderous rage, headed for Hogwarts."

Neville continued the story" Minerva then ordered the students to be brought to the Great Hall. There, Minerva and Kingsley announced that the students old enough to the fight could stay if they wanted," Those who would be of an age at the time nodded while the others pouted" while younger students would be evacuated by Poppy and Filch by way of the passage through the Hog's Head Inn. The professors set defensive charms and spell around Hogwarts to fend off Voldemort, although they all knew that no matter what protection they gave, Voldemort would eventually, penetrate it. As Hogwarts was being fortified, Harry asked Flitwick about Ravenclaw's diadem, but Flitwick informed him that it had not been seen "in living memory." Meanwhile, Minerva enchanted the school's statues and suits of armor to help defend the castle" the Weasley twins had smirks on their faces at that which made their teachers and mother glare at that" and ordered Filch to summon Peeves the Poltergeist to aid in the defense." Peeves smiled at that he was glad he would help to protect the school "When Harry and Luna returned to the Room of Requirement, they found that even more people had arrived, including Kingsley, Oliver, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Bill, Fleur, Arthur, and Molly" the people in question smiled but Molly was worried about everyone even those who were old enough and had fought on another war" Fred had alerted Dumbledore's Army, and they, in turn, summoned the Order of the Phoenix. As younger students were being evacuated, an argument broke out about underage Ginny y, who wanted to help fight. Her mother eventually relented to the point of allowing Ginny to stay at Hogwarts if she stayed in the Room of Requirement."

"I will fight no matter what," said Ginny the Weasley stubbornness coming through

Percy started the story suddenly" I arrived at the time and loudly apologized to my family for not supporting them; fortunately, they forgave me." the others smiled, of course, they would forgive him he just needed to apologize Oliver was smiling too glad his friend had changed his mind" At the time, Harry wondered where Ron and Hermione. Ginny told him they were attending to something having to do with a bathroom, leaving Harry puzzled. The Order of the Phoenix and the professors have agreed upon a battle plan and begin dividing into groups. As tension mounts over the approaching battle, Harry anxiously searches the room for Ron and Hermione, who were still missing." Molly was really worried about them


	22. Battle of Hogwarts pt 2

Chapter 21

Neville continued again" Suddenly, Voldemort's magically amplified voice rang through the hall and heard throughout all of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Voldemort informed the school that if they surrendered Harry to him by midnight, nobody in the school would be hurt. Pansy Parkinson, spotting Harry, stood and shrieked for someone to grab him" three houses turned and glared at the Slytherin making the boy-who-lived surprised" all of Gryffindor House rose in a mass, almost immediately followed by all of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and as one drew their own wands, indicating their willingness to fight for Harry." this surprised the green-eyed boy even more than the previous action had done "Minerva announced that all of Slytherin House would be evacuated, followed by the other Houses, through the passage through the Hog's Head Inn, though those of age were welcome to stay if they wished" those who at this time like the other wanted to fight were glad about it" though no Slytherins remained," everyone nodded they didn't doubt it no one thought they would stay and fight at least not for their side: a number of older Ravenclaws," they nodded but were a bit upset that more of them didn't stay" a quarter of Hufflepuff "the same thing happened with them too" and half of Gryffindor remained to fight." the Gryffindors all nodded their heads in the union while the others who were not of age at the time murmured upset they wanted to protect their school to fight, after all, they were Gryffindors they didn't back down from a fight" Prompted by Minerva, Harry set out again in a search of the Horcrux. Heading down an empty corridor, he began to panic he has no idea where to search for the Horcrux or where Ron and Hermione were." everyone chuckled and shook their heads that the boy was useless without those two" Although all those underaged were to be evacuated, two known students, Colin and Ginny, both of whom aged 16, sneaked back into the battlefield, directly defying the ordered evacuation." the two in question nodded their head turning away from their Head of the House and Mrs. Weasley and their disapproving looks no one noticed how Neville's voice broke at Colin name.

Harry continued the story again" As the defenders of Hogwarts," people smiled they liked that tittle" prepared to hold off Voldemort so that I could finish my search for the object that belonged to Ravenclaw, the Death Eaters launched attacks on the castle but were kept from entering. The Hogwarts defenders were able to fend off the Death Eaters using an array of tactics: Pomona and Neville planned to use dangerous plants from the greenhouses against the Death Eaters," the two of them smiled it was a good idea" such as lobbing mandrakes over the walls, as well as the bewitched suits of armor and wand duels. The whole castle shook with the force of the Death Eaters' sinister enchantments and I met up with Aberforth and Hagrid, his boarhound Fang, and his giant half-brother, Grawp, as they joined in defending the castle against Death Eaters. During the duels, portraits on the walls, including that of Sir Cadogan, rushed between their canvases screaming the news from other parts of the castle or giving encouragements to the fighters."

"Well at least they can do something someone has to encourage us." said, someone

Neville continued this time" After Scabior tested if it was safe to cross the now-broken protections, the Snatchers charged into the Wooden Bridge. I ran for the Clock Tower Courtyard, I briefly dueled Scabior before casting a spell that rebounded into the wooden beams producing a large explosion on the Sundial Garden-side of the Wooden Bridge." the younger Neville looked at the future self he had heard the others said that he had helped in the war and had heard how he himself had fought but he still couldn't believe it that he had done that he wasn't his father, he wasn't a hero.

Sirius chuckled and said" That's something Frank would have done." making Remus nod while Neville's head shot up at the mention of his father's name

Harry continued again before Neville could say anything " As the Snatchers fell into the ravine below, Neville threw himself onto the un-exploded part of the bridge, holding to the intact wooden beams, as Ginny, Seamus, Cho, Ernie, Leanne, Padma, and Nigel managed to help him up." Neville gave the people in question a grateful grin which they returned with a smile" As the giants made their way into the Viaduct Courtyard came under fire of the Death Eaters' curses, exploding much of the cloister. The suits of armor struggled against the Giants on the viaduct, managing to floor one, but they too came under Death Eater fire. Two giants died during this onslaught, one throttled by Devil's Snare vines placed by Pomona and the other felled by the suits of armor. While the Giants struggled with the bewitched suits of armor in the Viaduct, the Death Eaters started casting curses at the Viaduct Courtyard and at the battlements around the Quad."

Percy continued the story this time" As part of the battlements shattered, a Death Eater managed to Apparate into the set of catwalks on which Order of the Phoenix members aimed spells. The Death Eater shot a Killing Curse, killing a wizard," everyone bowed their heads at the loss even if they didn't know who it was" and then fired another at dad" The Weasley held their breaths hoping he wasn't hurt", who responded with a red spell of his own which locked the two in battle." at that they breathed a sigh of relief he wasn't out of the danger yet but at least he wasn't hurt as of yet "As another bald Death Eater tried to Apparate through one of the windows, he was spotted by Kingsley, who hit him with a momentum-reversing the spell which stopped him dead then sent him flying right back out to his death." Kingsley was cheered by almost everyone he knew it was bad for them to be happy for someone's death but he would have killed many of the good guys and one of them was better than many of us.

Knowing this part better Harry continued" While the battle raged on, I thought about possible locations of the Ravenclaw-related Horcrux. All anyone seemed to associate with Ravenclaw was the Lost Diadem, but no one had seen the diadem in living memory. At this thought, I decided to ask a ghost, as they had been around much longer than anyone else. I found Nick."

The ghost in question said," I cannot help you with that I haven't been around that long."

"You haven't?" asked a Gryffindor making the ghost nod" That who has?"

"Only two ghosts are old enough to know that, the Grey Lady and the Bloody Baron and I are not sure if any of them knows the truth either." the Baron shook his head he didn't know what had happened to the diadem but he was sure his beautiful Helena knew what had happened to it?

"I know you can't Nick I asked you where I might find the Ravenclaw house ghost. Through you were somewhat miffed that I did not want your help," if a ghost could blush, he would have he shouldn't have assumed anything" but you still pointed out the Grey Lady. So, I chased her down and asked her if she knew anything about the diadem. I took a while but I was able to gain her trust" he smiled at the young woman who smiled back making the Baron shoot him a jealous glare that would have been scary if he hadn't faced Voldemort himself" after that, she revealed that, during her life, she was Helena Ravenclaw Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter," everyone was shocked their eyes were wide and their jaws touched the ground it made sense she was the only one who knew were the Diadem is" and she stole the diadem from her mother to make herself cleverer." when she looked ashamed James Sirius smiled and said.

" Something I would have done to who doesn't want to be smarter." that made her feel better and she shoots the young her a grateful smile.

"Yes, I'm sure we all would have done that. She also revealed that she hid the diadem in a hollow tree in a forest in Albania, and she also ashamedly admitted to having told one other student about it, many years before."

"Three guesses who and who needs more than one is very stupid or has lived under a rock," said Fred

When George saw the look on the ghost's face he said" Not that we blame you he can be very convincing don't worry about too I would have done the same thing too." the young woman smiled at him she had smiled more today that she had smiled in many centuries.

"I was able to put together that Voldemort found the diadem in Albania and brought it back to Hogwarts to hide it the night he asked Dumbledore for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job."  
"He wanted the job?" asked Hermione shocked

"Yes, he is the reason the position is jinxed for such a long time," said Dumbledore

"I then remembered that Voldemort operated alone and may have been arrogant enough to think that he alone discovered Hogwarts secret of the Room of Requirement. I knew immediately that Voldemort had hidden the Lost Diadem there. Returning to the Room of Requirement, I found Ron and Hermione there. They informed me that Ron had opened the Chamber of Secrets."

"WHAT!" said all the Weasley with Ron himself being at the very top" How did he/I do that?"

"He did that by mimicking the Parseltongue language I had made to open the Locket Horcrux and Hermione had recovered several Basilisk fangs, using one of them to destroy Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, one of the Horcruxes and recovering the others to destroy any future Horcruxes that we would find. Reunited, we went to the Room of Requirement to search for the Horcrux.

"Ginny was inside, along with Tonks, and Mrs. Longbottom Neville's grandmother who had sealed off the tunnel to the Hog's Head Inn. The three women soon left to join the battle through we told Ginny to stay and not leave but of course, she didn't listen to us," Harry said looking pointedly to his future wife who did the mature thing and stuck her tongue at him" in order for us to change the setting of the Room of Requirement. When Ron said that he wanted to warn The House-elves, an overjoyed Hermione flung herself into Ron's arms, kissing him." at that the two in the question turned bright red in embarrassment where everyone else was laughing at their faces" He kissed her back, their unspoken feelings finally shared." everyone breathed a dramatic sigh of relief" We then entered the Room of Requirement, which I had re-opened as the junk storage warehouse where Voldemort had placed the diadem."

He stopped for a second to take a breath and then continued" We split up to search for the diadem within the mounds of hidden objects. As I found it, however, I was cornered by Draco and Crabbe and Goyle."

"Why do you call Malfoy by his name while the others by their last name?" asked someone

"Because of the fact that I and Draco are close accusatives and frenemies not to mention the fact that his son is marrying my niece in a short while."

"Yeah, I didn't know which would have been harder on father him marrying a Weasley or a Potter."

"His face in both cases would have been funny," said Scorpius laughing making his grandfather glare at him how could his own grandson be so much like his wife's cousin in behavior and what had happened to his son who listens to everything he said and didn't oppose him.

"And Crabbe and Goyle were never that closes of friends but I do call Blaise Zabini by his first name though."

Draco started the story this time surprising everyone they hadn't expected him to do that" A fierce duel erupted between us. Hermione found Harry and us and fired a Stunning Spell at Crabbe, which would have hit him hadn't I pulled him out of the way and Crabbe responded with a Killing Curse" teachers and adults yes even Snape looked at him with a look that said that he shouldn't have done that" which Hermione fortunately dodged." everyone breathed a sigh of relief at that and then glared at Draco he should have said it faster.

Draco continued with a chuckle" Infuriated by the fact that Crabbe had actually attempted murder, Harry fired a Stunning Spell at Crabbe, who inadvertently knocked my wand out of his hand before firing a second Killing Curse at Ron," the Weasleys glared at the Slytherin with so much heat that everyone was surprised that he didn't explode in flames" who pursued in rage while Goyle was Disarmed by Harry and Stunned by Hermione." everyone turned to the girl with surprised looks in their faces, she just gave them a smirk" Attempting to destroy them, Crabbe unleashed Fiendfyre, setting the room ablaze."

Astoria hit the older boy over his head and yelled:" ARE YOU CRAZY YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ALL OF THEM AND YOURSELF."

Scorpius chuckled and said" You tell him mom." making the girl in question blush and sit down everyone noticed that Draco Malfoy was blushing too through he would deny it to his grave be never blushed he was a Malfoy.

Harry continued the story this time" The flames began to burn the multiple objects in the room. As the cursed fire consumed the whole room, Crabbe was lost amongst the flames, now looking terrified as he had no control over the flames." Draco lowered his head he hoped his friend was Ok they weren't that close but he was still his friend" Fortunately I spotted some old broomsticks and in order to escape from the conflagration, mounted them to escape. As we left, though, I saw Draco and the still unconscious Goyle and rescued them. I also saw the Diadem being thrown about by the Fiendfyre and grabbed it as well, then we made for the door. We narrowly missed being killed by the inferno, and upon getting out of the room we all collapsed on the hallway floor."

"Thank you." whispered Narcissa Malfoy making everyone look at her" For saving my son despite everything that has happened." she hadn't expected him to help her son, after all, she had a hand in Sirius' death.

"Bellatrix killed Sirius not you through I did blame you for a while but that didn't mean I would allow your son to die."

"That's the reason you also spoke against Draco's imprisonment too," said Neville

"Yes, well he is related to Sirius, so I can't do anything else but like him," said Harry smirking

"Geez, thanks," answered Draco smirking the same smile his son and cousins had.

"As we flew out into the corridor, the door slammed shut behind us and vanished. Now landed, we watched as the diadem emitted a thin shriek and then fell apart in his hand. Hermione then mentioned that Fiendfyre was one of the few things capable of destroying Horcruxes." everyone nodded, of course, she would know it" I also realized that it was midnight, and Voldemort's forces had penetrated the castle's boundaries. Death Eaters, based in the Forbidden Forest, came streaming out in great numbers. Curses and jinxes flew in every direction, lighting up the sky in green and red. Draco and Goyle disappeared into the battle, and then we encountered multiple dueling witches and wizards." at this everyone held their breaths hoping they wouldn't be losing anyone" We were joined by Fred and Percy, each of them dueling a separate Death Eater." the brothers smiled at each other" The hood of the Death Eater dueled by Percy slipped, revealing the opponent to be Pius Thickness, the Minister for Magic "

"Really," said Amelia Bones" The Minister." then she turned to Kingsley and said" I hope you don't do the same thing." the man looked absolutely offended

Percy started that part and said "He was under the Imperius Curse by the Death Eaters, and I hit him with a sea urchin jinx, telling him to consider it as my resignation,"

"You joked, Perce! You actually joked, Percy. I don't think I've heard you joke since you were children." Fred said when he said that everyone that had been in the last battle started to shake and the past people looked at them shocked what was going on.

Teddy looked at them and said" I don't think they are able to continue anymore why don't I tell the story seeing that I have seen everything in the pensive." he looked at Dumbledore the man nodded he knew that look they had lost someone

"Fred's opponent collapsed under three separate Stunning Spells." Fred did a bow and smirked," The moment when danger seemed at bay, however, ended when a massive explosion shattered the wall, blowing apart a side of the castle." the Weasley held their breaths hoping that they were Ok they knew that Percy would be alive but what about Fred" As Harry and Hermione struggled through the rubble to see what happened, they realized with horror that Fred was dead." he paused and everyone was shocked and no one was speaking no one knew what to say when suddenly every girl who cared about Fred started to cry George was the most shocked he wasn't moving at all his eyes wide. Teddy continued not wanting to stop right now" Seeking to protect Fred's body from further harm or desecration, Harry and Percy stuffed his body inside a crevice," Fred nodded to the two future people in thank making Percy smile at the younger version of his brother" the brother he wasn't able to protect' and Percy left them into the battle, chasing after the Death Eater Augustus Rookwood." Everyone looked at the third oldest Weasley shocked at that action on him" As the trio and Percy stood in horror at the prospect of Fred being killed," the past people were doing the same thing" more curses flew in at them from the darkness after a body fell past the hole blown into the side of the school."

 _' Who was that?'_ Was what everyone was thinking

"The moment Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried to get Percy to stop clutching to his dead brother so they could get out of danger, an Acromantula (one of Aragog's descendants) was trying to climb through the huge hole in the wall," Ron paled ay that and the Weasleys were worried for him" but Ron and Harry blasted it backward with a combined spell." Fred cheered on his baby brother trying to make the others forget that he would be dead in two years he liked Sirius had come to realize that joining the Order could mean his death and him didn't really mind that much" However, more spiders were climbing the side of the building, driven out of the Forbidden Forest by the Death Eaters, who decided to use it as a base." Ron tried to take a deep breath" Harry looked inside Voldemort's mind on Hermione's instruction to see where he and Nagini was. Harry subsequently discovered that he was in the Shrieking Shack, not even fighting."

"WHAT?" said, everyone

"HE ISNT EVEN FIGHTING IN HIS OWN WAR." yelled Hermione scaring everyone" That coward." many agree with her

"Voldemort had ordered Lucius Malfoy to find Severus Snape and bring him to the shack." Snape paled a bit and Draco looked worried

The Potion Master turned to the Older Draco and asked," I am dead, aren't I?"

The older Draco looked down he had not reacted the same way as Harry to his godfather's death because of the fact, he was a spoiled brat but he had regretted it ever since" Yes because you killed Dumbledore instead of me Voldemort decided you were the owner of the Elder Wand."

"But I want, wasn't I?" asked Snape

"No, I disarmed him you just killed him so your death was supposed to happen."

The Potion Master just shrugged and said," As long as you are ok it doesn't matter." smiling slightly almost impossible to see to the older Draco and then to the younger one who returned it while the older one had a bit more difficulties doing it seeing that he still didn't like that he had to die for him.  
Teddy continued with the story before the man could say anything he may not be a godfather of Sirius' caliber but he still cared for his godson a lot" Pulling back out of Voldemort's mind, Harry informed the other two what he saw and the two decided who should go to the Shack to kill Nagini. Before they came to an arrangement, the tapestry on the top of the staircase on which they stood was ripped open by two masked Death Eaters." everyone was worried about the trio especially the DA" Hermione shouted Glisseo, causing the stairs to flatten into a chute." DA members cheered on her as the Charm Professor smiled, she was smart" Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurtled down it, went through the tapestry at the bottom, and hit the opposite wall. As the Death Eaters sped down the slide after them, Hermione cast Duro, causing the tapestry to turn to stone and the Death Eaters crumpled as they hit it." everyone laughed at that" They turned and saw Minerva leading a group of enchanted desks to gallop past them into the fray, ordering into battle with a cry of "CHARGE!"." at this every Gryffindor cheered their head of the house" The three of them put on the Invisibility Cloak and ran down the next staircase. The trio, invisible, found themselves in a corridor full of duelers masked and unmasked Death Eaters fighting students and teachers. Dean was face-to-face with Dolohov, while Parvati was fighting Travers." DA members again cheered on their friends "Like Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood braced, ready to help, Peeves zoomed over them dropping Snargaluff pods on the Death Eaters."

"Good job Peeves it seems you have learned something from us," said Sirius

"Didn't he learn that from Frank, not you Sirius."

"Hey if it was one of us includes all of us." Neville looked at them at that casual mention of his father it appeared like they hadn't even realized they had mentioned him.

"whose heads were engulfed in wriggling green tubers. However, some of the slimy green roots hit the Cloak over Ron's head, and seeing the tubers suspended in midair, a Death Eater informed his fellows that there was an invisible person. Using the temporary distraction, Dean shot a Stunning Spell at the Death Eater and Dolohov had a Body-Bind Curse shot at him by Parvati before he could react." the people in the question took a dramatic bow making everyone laugh" Pelting through the fighters, Harry, Ron, and Hermione viewed someone" Teddy had decided not to mention Draco's name because it would be hard about the older version" on the upper landing pleading with a Death Eater that he was on their side. Harry Stunned the Death Eater and Ron punched him from under the Cloak. There were more duelers all over the stairs and in the entrance hall: Yaxley was close to the front doors in combat with Filius, and a masked Death Eater dueling Kingsley right beside them. Harry directed a Stunning Spell at the masked Death Eater, but it missed and almost hit Neville, who emerged with armfuls of Venomous Tentacula, which happily began to attack the Death Eaters." at that everyone laughed and the younger version of Neville blushed to look proud at himself" Like Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran down the marble staircase, the hourglass used to record Slytherin's house points were shattered and spilled its emeralds everywhere." Slytherins frowned at that" At this moment, two bodies fell from the balcony overhead and Fenrir Greyback sped toward one of the fallen to sink his teeth in. Hermione threw him backward from" everyone gasped wondering who it was" Lavender Brown, and as he struggled to get up, he was hit on the head with a crystal ball was thrown by Professor Trelawney, who threw another through a window with a tennis serve-like movement."

Lavender Brown gasped and asked a question everyone knew she would ask" Am I dead?"

Future Harry said" Yes you died a few days after the war. I'm sorry." the young girl nodded

She then turned to the Division Professor and said" Thank you for trying to save me Professor." the older woman nodded, of course, she would try to help

Harry continued the story again" At that moment, the front doors burst open and the gigantic spiders forced their way in. Panicking at the sight of the massive arachnids, the duelers broke combat and, temporary allies, fired spells both lethal and non-lethal into the mass of spiders. Hagrid went to the spiders shouting for people not to hurt them, and he vanished into their midst as the spiders swarmed away from the onslaught of spells being fired at them. As I ran after him, a monumental foot almost crushed me. Looking up, he saw it belonged to a twenty-foot high giant, which proceeded to smash a fist through an upper window. Grawp came lurching around the corner, and the two giants launched themselves at each other savagely. We ran away from the giants, and as they were halfway toward the forest, A hundred Dementors glided toward them, sucking the happiness from me as they advanced; Hermione and Ron's Patronuses flickered and died." the two in question were worried" Filled with despair the last nine months had brought them along with the loss of Fred, me almost welcomed oblivion that would come with a Dementor's Kiss," at that Fred frowned he didn't want his death to hurt the people he cared about he was hoping someone could save them" but a silver hare a boar, and fox soared past and impeded the Dementors' approach." the DA looked at each other whose Patronus they were" Luna, Ernie and Seamus had arrived to save them. " DA members clapped them and the three in question gave dramatically bows" With the greatest effort it had ever cost him, I managed to conjure his stag Patronus and the Dementors scattered in earnest. We sprinted to the Whomping Willow, the entrance to the Shack, knowing that destroying the snake and defeating Voldemort was the only way to end it. Panting and gasping over their sprint, we reached the tree and tried to find the single knot in the back that would paralyze the branches. Ron wondered where Crookshanks was when they could have used his help" Ron smiled he had started liking the cat more after he had discovered his rat was the Traitor" but Hermione reminded him that he is a wizard." at that the trio laughed none but they understood it" So he used a Levitation Charm to cause a twig to fly up and jab the place near the roots, stopping the writhing branches instantly. Though I did have second thoughts about leading Ron and Hermione exactly where Voldemort expected him to go" the two people in question hit him over his head and called him an Idiot "I realized that the only way forward was to kill the snake, we crawled along with the underground secret passage that led to the Shrieking Shack. Before reaching the end of the tunnel, I put on the Invisibility Cloak and extinguished my lit wand. I then heard voices coming from the room directly ahead of me, muffled by a crate blocking the tunnel. I saw through the tiny gap between crate and wall Nagini, swirling and coiling in her protective, floating enchanted sphere, and a long-fingered white hand toying with a wand. Snape, inches away from where I crouched, hidden, told Voldemort that the castle's resistance was crumbling and Voldemort told Snape that there was no need for Snape to return to the fray. Snape offered to bring me to Voldemort in the Shrieking Shack, but Voldemort declined, changing the subject by saying that the Elder Wand has only performed his usual magic, that it had not revealed the legendary and extraordinary powers it was said to possess."

"Well doesn't he like to brag," said Sirius making the other laughed

"Snape then begged Voldemort to let him return to the battle and find me,"

"You want to give Harry something don't you?" asked Remus looking at the Head of the Slytherin House

"It could be possible I would never beg to the Dark Lord." said the man

"But Voldemort declined again, saying that I would come to him, as he would hate watching his friends die for him when handing himself over was the only way to stop it."


	23. The Battle of Hogwarts pt3

Chapter 22

"Which is true," said Hermione not liking it one bit that fact the older Harry ignored her making everyone realties that conversation had happened many times before.

"Voldemort said his instructions to his Death Eaters had been perfectly clear they had to capture me alive. While they could kill as many of my friends as they wanted, they must not kill me." by his voice everyone could see he didn't like it at all that fact" Snape protested, wishing to return and bring Voldemort me, but Voldemort angrily declined once again and asked Snape why both wands he used, his own wand and another wand, failed when ordered to kill me. Voldemort told Snape that after both of the wands failed, he sought the Elder Wand, the Death stick, Wand of Destiny; he took it from the grave of Dumbledore."

"How could he do that?" said the younger Harry hating the man for desecrated of his mentor last resting place.

The future Harry continued the story he too hated the man for not allowing his mentor to rest in peace but he wanted this done and over with he couldn't stay here and see Sirius and Remus alive and well knowing they would be dead when he returned to the future" Snape pleaded again to go to me."

"Yeah I really have to tell him something," said Snape he had never pushed the Dark Lord so much

"But Voldemort ignored him" the Potion Master rolled his eyes" and told Snape that he had been wondering why the Elder Wand refused to be what it ought to be, and that believed he now had the answer." the man paled at that" Voldemort told Snape that he had been a valuable and faithful servant and that he regretted what he had to do. Voldemort told Snape that the Elder Wand could not serve him properly because he was not the wand's true master, that the wand belonged to the wizard who killed its last owner. Incorrectly believing Snape to have won the wand's allegiance upon killing Dumbledore, Voldemort believed that while Snape lived, the Elder Wand would never truly belong to him. Thus, Voldemort believed that Snape had to die so that Voldemort could become the Elder Wand's true master. Snape tried to explain the situation."

"Let me guess he didn't listen to me." the future Harry shook his head

"But Voldemort swiped the air with the Elder Wand before he could finish, and Nagini's cage began to roll through the air. With no remorse, Voldemort ordered Nagini to kill Snape in Parseltongue." younger Draco paled so this was when his godfather would die, he didn't know if he should be happy or sad that he wasn't there but looking at the future Harry he realized he should be happy about it. Harry had seen his godfather die and he was never the same again.

"Believing that the wand would now truly do his full bidding, he pointed it at the starry cage holding the snake and caused it to drift upward, off Snape, who fell sideways onto the floor with blood gushing from the wounds in his neck. Without a backward glance, Voldemort swept from the room with the great serpent floating after him in its large protective sphere."

"Of course," said Snape

"After Voldemort left the shack with Nagini, he pointed his wand at the crate blocking his view, making it lift an inch into the air and drift sideways. I entered the room, not knowing why I was approaching the dying man. I took off the Invisibility Cloak and looked at the man and Snape's black eyes widened upon seeing me and tried to speak. As I bent over him, Snape seized the front of mine robes and pulled him close. Snape, barely alive," younger Draco was shaking and a little green the older one didn't look any better(but he hid it better) through he had never wanted to hear this part of the story," told me to "Take it", and as he did so, silvery-blue wisps, neither gas nor liquid. Hermione conjured a crystal flask out of thin air, and I lifted the silvery substance into the flask with mine wand. When the flask was full. After that, he died. " a small unheard sob came from the younger Draco but you would realize only if you were looking at him at that very moment and no one was.

Neville continued the story this time" After witnessing Snape's death, Harry like everyone else heard Voldemort's magically amplified voice, speaking to everyone at Hogwarts, in Hogsmeade Village, and specifically to Harry, giving him one hour to surrender and threatening to kill everyone if he fails to comply. Harry, Ron, and Hermione return to Hogwarts through the tunnel, and Ron and Hermione enter the Great Hall, where the defenders are regrouping and the many wounded and dead lie; Professor Trelawney sobs over the body of a deceased colleague, "everyone looked at the teacher in question surprised they hadn't expected that from her" while Poppy and Nurse Wainscott tend to the wounded. Harry saw Fred," the Weasleys sobbed again at that and Neville took a deep breath he didn't want to be the one to say this to Harry because Remus was the only person who kept fifteen-year-old Harry from losing his mind after Sirius' death so losing him it was extremely hard on the slightly older Harry it was his godson that kept him sane after that" he also saw Remus." he waited for what he knew it would happen.

"No, No, No, No.," said Harry tears in his eyes" Remus can't be dead too." he turned to his future self and begged" Please tell me Remus isn't dead please." but the look in the face of his older self-told him everything he wanted to was true he had lost every person he cared about he wondered how he hadn't gone crazy in the future.

Remus and Sirius were trying to comfort him Remus like Sirius didn't care that he was dead but he did turn to his future son and said" I am sorry that I wouldn't be there for you when you grow up." the youngest Lupin shrugged and answered

" I know you did it so that I could have and better life I don't blame bedside Harry is the second-best godfather into him at least," he said smiling

Neville continued trying not to look at the Tonks when he said this" Tonks too among the deceased." a sob came from the place the Tonks were and the former Black woman was crying on her husband's shoulder

"Who?" asked Sirius his eyes cold and hurt making people flinch

"Bellatrix killed Tonks and Dolohov killed R-Remus." future Harry's voice died, in the end, it was hard for him to even say the name.

"What happened to them?" asked the younger Harry

"I will reveal Bellatrix fate later on while for Dolohov I used my 'connections'…"

Neville interrupted him smirking and saying" With connections, he means he talked to Kingsley and convince him to do what he wanted. Through I think he would have done it himself having Harry requested it was just the trigger he needed to do it."

"Do what?" asked Kingsley a little curious though he had a hunch

"Tp gives Dolohov the Dementor's Kiss," said Harry of the future shocking everyone the coldness in the green-eyed man's voice scared them while those who know the Head of the House of Black, he reminded them of the man. "There are a few people who deserve that fate," said Harry

"I want to find Dumbledore's Pensieve then I poured Snape's memories into the Pensieve, and hoping to briefly escape my own mind, entered the basin." Snape looking at that hoping that the man wouldn't say what he saw Draco looked at his godfather wondering what had happened but looking at his older self he understood that he would never learn it. Harry didn't tell anyone what he had seen in that pensive that day." When surfaced from the Pensieve and I finally knew the truth was that I wasn't meant to survive. My job was to dispose of Voldemort's Horcruxes and then walk calmly to my death." DA and Order members didn't look that happy at all at what he said but the Order knew it was true" However, I also realized that Dumbledore had overestimated me and that Nagini, the last Horcrux, remained to bind Voldemort to the Earth even after I had been killed. I knew that Ron and Hermione would have to carry out killing the snake after I was killed." The two in question didn't look all that happy at that they like many others didn't want their friend to die" Not wanting to waste time with goodbyes, I put on the Invisibility Cloak and went down the floors" everyone frowned he wouldn't even say goodbye" then I saw Neville carrying a body in from the grounds with Oliver, I easily recognized the body as" he stopped he couldn't do it tell a child that he would be dead in a few years' time Order members and allies were older and had long ago that they could die. Seeing the look in his face everyone understood whoever had died was young too young.

Percy spoke the name he had been there for his best friend when he had come to and realized that the body he was carrying was too young to be dead and how bad he had felt afterward" The young hero," said Percy not being able to say the body" was Colin who had sneaked back into the castle to fight despite being underage." Dennis was devastated at his brother's death while the other looked strong and serious nodding his head, of course, he would fight and it made him happy that Percy had called him a hero.

Harry nodded his thanks to his brother-in-law and continued speaking" I took one glance back at the entrance of the Great Hall, where people were kneeling beside the dead and comforting another, but I couldn't see Hermione, Ron, Ginny, the other Weasleys, or Luna." those in question smiled at being mentioned" To make absolutely sure that Nagini was killed, I decided to spoke to Neville, saying that just in case Neville got the chance, he must kill the snake knowing that he would do anything possible to do it. Now, like Dumbledore, I made sure that there were backups to carry on when I was dead, and that there would still be three people in on the Horcrux secret. Neville would take my place." younger Neville frowned he didn't think he could do it so he looked at his older self-hoping to know if he would be able to do it but his older self's face and eyes were hard and cold reviving to everyone that he was relieving that night again and again and looking at the others they dinged the same thing too." I swung the Cloak over myself and continued walking, As I saw Hagrid's hut looming out of the darkness, dark and empty. When I reached the edge of the forest, I felt the chill of a swarm of dementors. But I had no strength left for a Patronus. I felt like he could not go on, but I knew that I must do it, the game was over, the Snitch had been caught. At this, I pulled out of the Snitch I was given by Dumbledore, the first Snitch I had ever caught, and understanding was coming to me very quickly. Understanding inscription on the Snitch, I open at the close. I pressed the golden metal to his lips and whispered, "I am about to die." Molly, Hermione and Ginny sobbed while the others looked bad too Sirius and Remus being the worse they didn't really care that they would die but they didn't want Harry to die he was the most important person for them, they were both holding the younger Harry so tight that he was trying suffocating to reassure themselves that he was Ok and the black-haired boy allowed it knowing just that" The metal shell broke open, and I lit Draco's wand" the man glared at the man who just smirked" beneath the Cloak. I saw the black stone with the jagged crack running down the center sitting in the two halves of the Snitch. That was the Resurrection Stone" shocking everyone " had cracked down the vertical line representing the Elder Wand. I closed his eyes and turned the stone over in my hand three times. When I opened my eyes I saw the shades of my parents," the two Marauders smiled, of course, the two of them would be there for him though they thought only the two of them would be summoned from the stone but future Harry smiled and said" There were two other people three were" the two Marauders looked at the future man curious who else could have been" Really the two of you think that only my parents would be there you Sirius were there too so was, Remus the two of you are my family too." the two older men smiled they never thought that they would be that important to him" Meeting them helped me to fulfill the mission that I had to do." again there was a smile at the boy. I went to Voldemort and the Dementor's chill did not overcome me this time and I continued deeper in the forest to find Voldemort. I heard a thud and a whisper and Yaxley and Dolohov emerged from behind a nearby tree, with Yaxley saying he heard something and suggested that I was under his Invisibility Cloak. Deciding it must have been an animal, the two decided my time to come was over and that they would return to the other Death Eaters to await orders. I followed them, knowing that they would lead me to Voldemort. In mere minutes, I saw Yaxley and Dolohov step into the clearing that once belonged to the monstrous Aragog."

"Once?" asked Hagrid

"Aragog died in my sixth year Hagrid." the half-giant looked sad at that

"A fire burned in the middle of the clearing, and there was a crowd of Death Eaters around it. Two giants sat on the outskirts of the group. I noticed Lucius Malfoy looking defeated and terrified, while Narcissa had sunken eyes full of apprehension. Voldemort looked up at Dolohov and Yaxley, and they informed him that there was no sign of me. Voldemort told the Death Eaters that he expected me to come and that it appeared he was mistaken."

"Of he wouldn't have been really very upset about it," said Sirius making the four people from the future chuckle

"I contradicted Voldemort as loudly as he could, while the Resurrection Stone slipped between my fingers. My parents, Sirius, and Remus vanished at that moment."


	24. The Battle of Hogwarts Pt 4

Chapter 23

"Voldemort stood up and observed me. I did not attempt to attack Nagini at the time, knowing very well that she was too well protected. To the onlook of the Death Eaters, Voldemort struck me with the Killing Curse, seemingly killing me. When that happened, I found myself lying face-down in a strange room. Not knowing the nature of this place or its physical laws. I was concerned at a strange whimpering noise he could hear. Turning slowly on the spot, my surroundings invented themselves before my eyes; a wide-open space I recoiled as I spotted the thing making the noises. It had the form of a small, naked child curled on the ground, with raw and rough skin, flayed looking and shuddering under a seat where it had been left unwanted, struggling for breath." the girls wrinkled their noses" I was afraid of it" everyone numbered don't blame you," feeling both pity and revulsion. At that moment, a voice told me that I could not help it, and I turned to see Dumbledore striding towards me in sweeping robes of midnight blue both his hands were white and undamaged." wide-eyed everyone looked at the Headmaster well he could do anything why couldn't he do this" Dumbledore led me away to some seats away from the flayed child. The two of us sat down, and I looked at Dumbledore and saw everything I remembered about him. But, knowing Dumbledore was dead, I, of course, asked if I was dead as well." everyone chuckled at that they would do the same thing" Dumbledore said that this was not the case, and the fact that I willingly sacrificed myself made all the difference. With Dumbledore prompting me, I concluded that, because I allowed myself to be killed by Voldemort, the part of Voldemort's soul that was in me had now gone. My soul was thankfully whole and completely his own. Asking Dumbledore what the small, maimed creature trembling under the chair was, Dumbledore replied that it was something beyond either of their help. I asked how he could be alive when Voldemort used the Killing Curse and no one died for him this time different from the last when my mother had sacrificed herself for me, and Dumbledore explained that it was because Voldemort, in his ignorance, in his greed and his cruelty used my blood to rebuild his living body a few years ago in the graveyard of Little Hangleton. Thus, my blood being in Voldemort's veins, my mother's protection was inside both of them, making it so Voldemort tethered me to live while he further, Dumbledore revealed that I was the seventh Horcrux, a Horcrux that Voldemort did not mean to make. Voldemort's body kept her sacrifice alive, and while that enchantment survived, so did me and so did Voldemort's one last hope for himself. I then asked why my wand broke the wand that Voldemort borrowed. Dumbledore told me that Voldemort, having doubled the bond between them when he returned to human form (thinking to strengthen himself, he took part of my mother's sacrifice into himself) proceeded to attack mine with a wand that shared my wand's core. The cores reacted in Priori Incantatem, something Voldemort, who never knew that his wand and mine shared the same core had never expected. That night, when I had accepted, even embraced the possibility of death, mine wand overpowered Voldemort's, and something happened between the wands that echoed the relationship between their masters. Dumbledore believed that mine wand imbibed some of the power and qualities of Voldemort's wand that night, that it contained a little of Voldemort told me that they could agree that I was not dead, and then I asked Dumbledore where they were." everyone nodded that was a good question," Dumbledore asked me the same the question," everyone raised their eyebrows at that" to which I replied that it looked somewhat like King's Cross Station except cleaner and empty" people chuckled", and without any trains. Dumbledore chuckled at this suggestion, and when I asked what Dumbledore thought it looked like, Dumbledore replied with an infuriatingly unhelpful response." the older Harry glared at the older wizard" We talked a little more but everything said at the time is between the two of us." everyone pouted at that" Then I and Dumbledore sat without talking for the longest time yet, while the creature behind them jerked and moaned. The realization of what would happen next gradually settled on me, and I asked Dumbledore if I had to go back. Dumbledore replied that I had a choice and that if they were in King's Cross, I had the decision to go back, or to board a train and go "on". I mentioned that Voldemort has the Elder Wand, and while Dumbledore confirmed this, he said that if I chose to return there was a strong chance that Voldemort would be finished for said he could not promise this, but that I had less to fear from returning where they were than Voldemort did. I glanced at the raw-looking thing that trembled and choked in the shadow beneath the distant chair, but Dumbledore told me not to pity the dead, but instead to pity the living, especially those who live without love something I have never forgotten. He told me that by returning, I could ensure that fewer souls were injured and fewer families were torn apart, as I had a strong possibility of being able to defeat Voldemort once and for all." everyone breathed a sigh of relief at that and the older wizard smiled serenely" Dumbledore said that if that seemed like a worthy goal, they would part for the time being. I nodded and sighed, knowing that leaving this place would not be as difficult as walking into the forest, but it was warm and light and peaceful and I knew that I would be going back to pain and the fear of more loss but I also know I wanted to return. I stood up, as did Dumbledore, and we looked at each other. I then asked if this was all real, or whether it had simply been happening inside my head." his friends laughed" Dumbledore smiled, and as the bright, mist was descending again, obscuring his figure, his voice sounded loud and strong in mine ears as he told to me that it was definitely happening inside mine head, but by no means should that means it was not real." at this everyone laughed it sounded like Dumbledore" I found myself lying face down on the hard ground again,'" he said pouting slightly making people chuckle" with the smell of the forest in my nostrils and the hinge of mine glasses, which were knocked sideways when I fell, cutting into mine temple. I was aching, and the place, where the Killing Curse hit him, felt like the bruise of a painful punch, but I feigned death by remaining exactly where I had fallen with my left arm bent out at an awkward angle and my mouth open. I expected to hear cheers of triumph and jubilation at mine death," Sirius and Remus glared harshly" but instead I heard hurried footsteps, whispers, and solicitous murmurs filling the air. I then heard Bellatrix's voice" he spat the name Bellatrix like it was the worse curse in the world and now they understood the meaning of that" speaking as if to a lover as she addressed Voldemort. "Sirius and the two former Black sisters looked a little green at that" I, not daring to open my eyes, allowed my other senses to explore my situation and me found that my wand was stowed beneath my robes and due to a slight cushioning the effect around my stomach, I knew that the Invisibility Cloak was also there. Bellatrix addressed Voldemort again, but he cut her off. I heard more footsteps, and several people backed away from the same spot. Opening my eyes, a millimeter, and I saw that Voldemort seemed to be getting to his feet with various Death Eaters hurrying away from him, with only Bellatrix remaining kneeled beside him. I closed my eyes and considered what he saw. The Death Eaters had been huddled around Voldemort, who seemed to have fallen to the ground; perhaps Voldemort had also collapsed when he hit me with the Killing Curse. Both of us had fallen briefly unconscious and both of us had now returned. Voldemort declined Bellatrix's offer of assistance coldly and asked if I was dead. There was complete silence in the clearing as no one approached me, and with a bang and a small shriek of pain, Voldemort ordered someone to examine me and then tell him whether I was dead. Voldemort himself was wary of approaching me, as he suspected not everything had gone according to plan. I felt a woman's hands touch my face" everyone was holding their breaths hoping that this mysterious woman would do the right thing" pull back an eyelid, creep beneath my shirt, down to my chest, and feel my heart. Myne fear intensified, knowing that she could feel the steady pounding of mine heartbeat against mine ribs. In a barely audible whisper, with her lips an inch from mine ear and her long hair shielding my face from the onlookers, the woman asked me only one question" at the substance they groaned who was this woman

"What did she ask?" asked Sirius worried

"The same thing you would have asked if you were in her place." the Order members nodded they knew what he would ask _'Is Harry ok?'_

"She asked me If her son Draco was ok." Sirius looked at his cousin while Andromeda looked at his sister hoping she would do the right thing even if it was for her son not because of the fact it was the right thing like the two of them would have done" I breathed back a "yes". Getting to her feet, Narcissa Malfoy falsely announced to the watchers that I was indeed dead." the others breathed a sigh of relief while Draco looked at his mother shocked.

Snape was smirking and said" You know Reg always said you had a very soft spot for children." the woman looked away

The Head of The House of Black walked to his cousin and said:" Thank you, Cissy, for saving, my godson." the woman nodded hiding her shock her cousin had never said those words to her to any other family member because he had done things himself since he had been two years old.

"Now the Death Eaters shouted, yelling in triumph and stamping their feet, and I saw through mine eyelids bursts of red and silver light shoot into the air in celebration. Still feigning death on the ground, I understood that she no longer cared whether Voldemort won, and so she lied to the Dark Lord knowing that the only the way she would be permitted to enter Hogwarts and find her son despite everything she cared for her son, was as part of the conquering army. Screeching over the tumult, Voldemort announced that now, with I dead by his hand, no man could ever threaten him. Voldemort then cast the Cruciatus Curse on my body, believing that my body must not be allowed to remain unsullied upon the floor but must be subjected to humiliation to prove Voldemort's victory." the two Marauders glared at nothing in particular" I was lifted into the air, and I tried as hard as he could to remain limp, yet the pain I expected from the Torture Curse did not come. I was thrown three times into the air, and my glasses fell off while my wand slid a little beneath my robes, and I kept myself floppy and lifeless. When I fell to the ground for the last time, the clearing was still echoing with jeers and shrieks of laughter. Voldemort then announced that they would go to the castle to display the defenders of Hogwarts what had become of me? Voldemort decided that Hagrid should carry my body" Hagrid gave a sob and future Harry gave a sad smile", as I would be nice and visible in Hagrid's arms, and I felt his glasses slammed onto my face with deliberate force when Voldemort ordered that I should wear the glasses to be recognizable. Voldemort, with his voice magically magnified, announced that I was dead and that I was killed as I ran away," people glare at that.

"Neville chuckled and said" Don't worry no one believed him." everyone nodded at that

"He told the defenders of Hogwarts that his Death Eaters outnumbered them. Calling for no more war, Voldemort threatened that anyone who continued to resist would be killed, but that those who came out and knelt before him would be forgiven and spared." everyone muttered that he was crazy" He then claimed that there must be no more conflict, offering the survivors the chance to join the Death Eaters and help the Dark Lord build a New World Order together. Voldemort strode in front of the procession, followed by a weeping Hagrid carrying mine supposed dead body, and wearing Nagini, now free of her enchanted cage, around his shoulders." future Neville smirked at that" Hagrid continued to sob," past Harry smiled at the gentle half-giant" and I strained his ears to distinguish above the gleeful voice of the Death Eaters and their footsteps any sign of life from those within the castle. The Death Eaters came to a halt, and I could see through my closed lids light streaming upon me from the Entrance Hall. I waited for the moment when the people for whom I had tried to die would see him, lying apparently dead, in Hagrid's arms. The first of the resistance to see me was Minerva, whose scream of anger, despair, and denial was all the more terrible to my ears because he had never imagined her capable of such a noise."

"It's understandable Harry." said Remus making younger Harry look at him" Sirius was like a son to her always has been that way and you were like a son to Sirius, she couldn't lose someone that close to him."Harry nodded it made sense she had been that close to him during his school life.

"The mocking, laughter of another woman nearby was heard, and he knew it was Bellatrix glorying in McGonagall's despair." Sirius muttered some fool words about his cousin causing the Transfiguration professor to yell at him "SIRIUS ORION." making the man numbered about overprotective mothers that were scarier than Voldemort.

"I squinted again for a single second and saw the open doorway filling with people, as the survivors of the battle came out onto the front steps to face the Death Eaters and see the truth of mine death for themselves. I saw Voldemort standing a little in front of him, stroking Nagini's head with a single white finger. I then heard Ron, Hermione and Ginny's shouts of horror, even worse than Minerva's, but I forced myself to remain to lie silent. Their cries acted like a trigger, and the rest of the survivors began screaming and yelling abuse at the Death Eaters until Voldemort cried for silence and with a bang and flash of bright light, the silence was forced upon them all. Voldemort ordered I to be lowered down and set at his feet, and he proclaimed to the survivors that I was nothing but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him."

Neville continued after that" Ron then yelled and cursed at Voldemort, claiming that Harry was always better than him," past Ron nodded agreeing at himself" and the charm broke and the defenders of Hogwarts were shouting and screaming again until another bang extinguished their voices once more." those who knew they would fight crossed their arms over their cheats glaring" Voldemort lied once more that Harry was killed when trying to sneak out of the castle grounds again we didn't believe him but he was interrupted by a scuffle and a shout, then a bang, a flash of light, and a grunt of pain."

Harry interrupted the leader of Hogwarts revolts and continued the story himself" Opening my eyes slightly, I saw that someone had broken free of the crowd and charged at Voldemort, but hit the ground, disarmed, and Voldemort laughed as he threw the challenger's wand aside. Voldemort asked the crowd who had stepped forth to show what happened to people who continued to fight when the battle was lost. Laughing delightedly, Bellatrix answered that it was Neville Longbottom, the student in particular who had been giving the Carrows so much trouble," future Neville smirked at that he was proud of his part in that" and son of the Aurors, Frank and Alice Longbottom." the two Marauders and the teachers smiled at the mention of that two future, Neville smiles too he was proud to be his parents' son especially after realizing he was good enough to be their son" Voldemort turned back to a defenseless Neville" future Neville strongly objected that he wasn't defenseless" who was standing between the survivors and Death Eaters."

"And I would have fought tooth and nail to protect them." said the former DA leader firmly and Harry nodded knowing he would have done just that. While the past people were shocked that the meek boy, they knew could turn into this strong-willed man in front of them.

" Impressed by Neville's bravery."

"Like I want his approval." said the name but was ignored by Harry

"Voldemort claimed that Neville would be a very valuable Death Eater" the man snorted in dislike like the fact that he would ever think of joining was ridiculous which it was In his opinion" but the latter instantly refused and he, of the course, showed his full allegiance to Dumbledore's Army, I believe his correct words to Voldemort offer was" he stopped for a second and said smirking" just a second so that I can remember the correct words he used of right "I'll join you when Hell freezes over," for the first time the future Neville Blushed and there was an answering cheer from the crowd, whom Voldemort's wand bangs seemed unable to hold. Voldemort answered in a dangerous, silky voice that, if that was Neville's choice, they would revert to the original plan. Still watching through my lashes, I saw Voldemort wave his wand, and out of one of the castle's windows came to the ragged Sorting Hat. Voldemort announced that there would be no more Sorting at Hogwarts; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw would be no more." the three houses glared at that how dare he does that" In his mind, the colors of Salazar Slytherin would suffice for everyone. He pointed his wand at Neville, who grew rigid and still as Voldemort cast a Full Body-Bind Curse on him, then Voldemort forced the hat onto Neville's head. There were movements from the watching crowd, but the Death Eaters raised them wands as one and held the fighters of Hogwarts at bay. With a flick of his wand, Voldemort caused the Sorting Hat on Neville's head to burst into flames." the pat Neville winched at that but his future self didn't look like he cared about it.

"I still remember the screams that came from everyone but Neville as the hat started flaming," said Percy shivering slightly making Harry nod he too happened the same thing. The younger Neville shivered more than that especially when he saw his older self wasn't affected at all by it.

"Just as I planned to act, several things happened simultaneously. There was an uproar from the distant boundary of the school as what sounded like hundreds of people came swarming over the out-of-sight walls and pelted toward the castle with loud war cries. At the same time, Grawp came around the side of the castle, and when he saw that his brother Hagrid was captured" Hagrid smiled he was glad his brother cared about him" he furiously yelled "HAGGER!", and Voldemort's giants roared in return and ran at Grawp like bull elephants," at this Hagrid was worried about his younger brother" making the ground tremble beneath them. Grawp, showing no fear despite actually being a young giant himself; flung himself at the oncoming giants and began to pummel and floor them."

"YEAH GET THEM GRAWP." yelled Hagrid making everyone laughed at that especially those from the future because Hagrid had changed after the war ended

"There was then the sound of hooves and the twangs of bows as the centaurs, ending their neutrality joined the fray. Arrows began falling amongst the Death Eaters, who broke ranks shouting in surprise" everyone was wondering who was doing that. I pulled The Invisibility Cloak from inside my robes swung it over myself and sprang to my feet while Neville moved at the same time." everyone was leaning forward wondering what had happened" In one swift, fluid motion, Neville broke free of the Body-Bind curse placed upon him," younger Neville's eyes were started getting wide" and the flaming hat fell from his head and he drew from inside it, something silver, with a glittering, rubied handle:" everyone was leaning even more forward almost falling from their seats" the Sword of Godric Gryffindor," at that everyone did fell from them seats actually" once more brought into the fray to assist the good. The slash of the silver blade could not be heard over sounds of battle; the clashing giants and the stampeding centaurs, though it seemed to draw every eye. With a single stroke, Neville sliced off Nagini's head, which flew spinning into the air and as Voldemort let out of a scream of fury that no one could hear, the snake's body thudded to the ground." everyone got up and took their jaws from the ground and cheered the man who killed Voldemort final Horcrux" Still hidden beneath the Invisibility Cloak, I cast a Shield Charm between Neville and Voldemort before the latter could try to attack Neville. Then, over the screams and the roars and the thunderous stamps of the battling giants, Hagrid yelled for me, asking where I was." Hagrid blushed as the older Harry smirked at him" There was chaos as the charging centaurs scattered the Death Eaters and everyone fled from the Giants' stamping feet and nearer and neared thundered the reinforcements. Harry saw greatly winged creatures soaring around the heads of Voldemort's giants, the Stralsund Buckbeak the hippogriff scratching at their eyes while Grawp punched and pummelled them"again everyone cheered". Both defenders of Hogwarts and Death Eaters were being forced back into the castle, and I like everyone was shooting jinxes and curses at any Death Eater I could see, and they crumped without knowing who or what had hit them, while their bodies were trampled by the retreating crowd. Hidden beneath the Cloak, I was buffeted into the entrance hall. I saw Voldemort across the room firing spells from my wand as I backed into the Great Hall while screaming instructions to his followers as he sent curses everywhere, while I cast more Shield Charms while Voldemort's would-be victims, Seamus and Hannah," the two in question gave him grateful smiles" ran past him into the Great Hall and joined the fight inside. There were even more people storming up the front steps and I saw Charlie overtaking Horace, who was still wearing his emerald pajamas, leading what looked like the families and friends of every Hogwarts student who remained to fight, along with the shopkeepers and homeowners of Hogsmeade. The centaurs Bane, Ronan, and Magorian burst into the hall with clattering hooves, as behind me the door that led to the kitchens was blasted off its hinges; the house-elves of Hogwarts swarmed into the entrance hall screaming and waving carving knives and cleavers. The house-elves were hacking and stabbing at the ankles and shins of Death Eaters" everyone laughed at that it was funny that the men that saw everyone, not pureblood is unimportant" and everywhere I looked the Death Eaters were folding under the sheer weight of numbers, overcome by spells, dragging arrows from wounds, stabbed in the leg by elves, or else simply attempted to escape but swallowed by the charging army. I speed between duelers, past struggling prisoners, and into the Great Hall, where I saw Voldemort in the center of the battle striking and smiting all within reach. I could not get a clear shot of him, but I fought my way closer to him, still invisible, and the Great Hall became more and more crowded as everyone who could walk forced their way inside. I watched as the Death Eaters, where for the first time in history were outnumbered by the defenders and allies of Hogwarts were taken down one by one: Yaxley was slammed to the floor by George and Lee, and, screaming in pain" the two of them were cheered by everyone" Dolohov "he again spits the name like the worst curse in the world" fell to the floor at Flitwick's hands." people cheered the teacher" Having recognized him from Buckbeak's trial, Hagrid threw Macnair across the room." Hagrid was cheered by every animal lover in the room" He hit the wall and slid unconscious to the ground. Ron and Neville brought down Fenrir Greyback" Remus smiled at the two younger students in thanks at that, the werewolf deserved it" Aberforth hit Rookwood with a Stunning Spell and Arthur and Percy floored Thickness" shocked eyes were turned to the two Weasley". During the chaos, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy ran through the crowd, not even attempting to fight, screaming for their son Draco." young Draco looked at his older self questioningly

"Father cares for me slightly and Mother does love me at least as much as her Black upbringing allows it." said the older Draco

"Eventually, all the Death Eaters were either killed or defeated with only Voldemort and Bellatrix" again the name was said as a curse by Harry" left standing. Voldemort was now dueling with Minerva, Horace, and Kingsley simultaneously" two of them looked a bit worried through Minerva not so much she didn't really care that much", and there was cold hatred in his face as they wove and ducked around him, putting up a good fight but unable to finish him." the future Headmistress and Minister looked proud with themselves" Bellatrix" like every time the name was said like a curse" was still fighting as well, fifty yards away from Voldemort, and like her master, she dueled three at once: Hermione, Ginny, and Luna," the three young girls looked at each other shocked" each of the three girls battling their hardest but Bellatrix, battling fiercely, was equal in power to the three of them. Almost to Voldemort, my attention was diverted as Bellatrix fired a Killing Curse that shot so close to Ginny that she missed death by an inch," the Weasleys were shocked and gasped looking extremely worried" so I changed course, running after Bellatrix rather than Voldemort. Before I had gone a few steps, I was knocked sideways as an enraged Molly, throwing off her cloak to free her arms, ran at Bellatrix, furious at the Death Eater's attempted murder of her daughter."

"Hey Percy what were the words Molly said to her? "Harry asked his brother-in-law making those who had heard the words laughed outright.

"I believe the words she used were" he stopped and everyone realized that whatever he was going to say it was going to be really fun for them and embarrassing for whoever was one the other person" What were those" tapping his chin with his finger" Oh right 'Not my daughter, you bitch!' that's a quote on quote sentence by the way. "Molly Weasley was blushing at that while her children were laughing at that.

Neville continued with the story, he knew this part was slightly bad for Harry" Bellatrix roared with laughter at the sight of her new challenger," the Weasleys glared at nothing daring anyone to say that that bitch had hurt their mother they were going to kill her at this Neville did take a step back" and Molly ordered the girls to step aside. With a swipe of her wand, she began to duel."Molly was shocked at what she would be doing in the future but she had killed many and had tried to kill her daughter" Harry watched as Molly's wand slashed and twirled, and Bellatrix 's smile faltered and became a snarl. Jets of light flew from both wands, the floor around their feet became hot and cracked, both witches were fighting to kill. As a few students ran forward, trying to come to her aid," he shook her head she didn't want help especially from children that could get hurt" Molly shouted for them to get back and leave Bellatrix to her. Hundreds of people now lined the walls, watching the two fights: Voldemort and his three opponents, Bellatrix and Molly, while Harry stood invisible. As Bellatrix taunted Molly about the death of Fred " sobbed ar the reminder that her son was dead and glared at the mention of the woman she had killed her brothers' friend, had left a child an orphan and had tortured her brothers' friend into insanity without remorse she didn't mind being the one to kill her and she wouldn't lose any sleep at night" even as Molly's curses came within inches of her, Molly screamed that Bellatrix would never touch her children again." the woman nodded firmly at that"

Harry started again" Bellatrix laughed" and then he cringed he remembered that laughed the same that she had given when she had killed his beloved godfather" and I knew what was going to happen before it did. Molly's well-aimed curse soared beneath Bellatrix's outstretched arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart. Bellatrix's gloating smile froze, her eyes seemed to bulge; for a split second she knew what had happened, and then she toppled, the watching the crowd roared," in the past to people cheered" and Voldemort screamed when he saw that moment I felt as though Voldemort turned in slow motion. I saw Minerva, Kingsley, and Horace blasted backward, flailing and writhing through the air, as Voldemort's fury at the fall of his last, best lieutenant exploded with the force of a bomb. Voldemort raised his wand and directed it at Molly," The Weasleys glared again and held their breaths hoping their mother/wife was Ok" but I used Protego and the Shield Charm expanded in the middle of the Hall and Voldemort stared around for the source as I pulled off the Invisibility was yells of shock, cheers, and screams of delight at my appearance apparently they had waited for my arrival for quite some time" he said chuckling slightly making everyone laughed ever so slightly even if the topic was very dark" were stifled, and silence fell abruptly and completely as Voldemort and I stared at each other and began to circle each other, I called to the crowd that I didn't want anyone else to help, that it had to just be me and Voldemort, of course, they still offered to help."

Neville continued again " Though Voldemort hissed that Harry truly wanted someone to use a shield, to sacrifice themselves for him." young Harry forward he had lost so much Sirius, Remus, Fred, and so many others he didn't want to lose other people he hopes he didn't have to" Harry replied that there were no more Horcruxes, that it was just him and Voldemort: neither could live while the other survived, and one of them was going to leave for good. Voldemort jeered at the proposal that Harry would survive, the boy who survived by accident and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings. Harry then asked if it was an accident when his mother died to save him, an accident when he decided to fight in the graveyard, if it was an accident when he didn't defend himself that night, still survived and returned to fight again. Voldemort screamed that these were accidents, but he still did not strike, will the hundreds were watching in the Hall was frozen as if Petrified. Voldemort proclaimed that it was an accident and chance and that Harry crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women and permitted Voldemort to kill them for Harry to save himself."

"He was right about that." said future Harry he knew it was right his parents had died so he could live, Sirius willingly had gone into danger just so he could have had a chance to survive, Dumbledore had died s that he again could have a chance to live, Remus like Sirius had done the same thing and even if Severus had done everything primarily for his godson and his mother but he had still died so that he could live.

"That's not your fault it was their choices to do it and you know it like it was my parents chose to be part of the order and to risk their lives," said Neville he knew his a friend hated that people had died for him through it wasn't his fault it was their choice

The boy-who-lived ignored him so the one-day older man continued with what he was going to say" Harry replied that Voldemort wouldn't be killing anyone else, as they stared into each other's eyes. Harry said that Voldemort wouldn't be able to kill any of them ever again because Harry was ready to die to stop him from hurting them and that thus he did what his mother did to him. He gave the defenders of Hogwarts sacrificial protection, and which was why none of the, spells Voldemort put on them were binding: Voldemort couldn't torture them, or touch them, and Harry ended by calling Voldemort "Tom" and telling him he never learned from his mistakes." the two Marauders chuckled at the words James would have said to the Dark Lord if he had had the chance Dumbledore chuckled too he knew the younger man hated being called by his Muggle father's name

"Harry told Voldemort that he knew lots of important things that 'Riddle' didn't, and offered to tell him some of them before he made another big mistake. Voldemort did not speak but continued prowling in a circle, and Harry knew that he had kept him temporarily at bay and mesmerized, held back by the possibility that Harry might indeed know a final secret. His snake's face jeering, Voldemort suggested that the secret was love, "everyone looked shocked at that but now that they were thinking it better it had been what had saved them time and time again and what it had given others stealth those who were in the Order knew it to be the truth, after all, it was what had kept their members fighting until the very end "Dumbledore's favorite solution that he claimed conquered death, but Voldemort said that love did not stop him from killing Harry's mother, or Dumbledore falling from the top of the Astronomy Tower and that nobody seemed to love Harry enough to run forward and take Voldemort's curse. Voldemort then asked, if nobody sacrificed themselves for Harry, what would stop Harry from dying when he struck. "younger Harry frowned at that seeing that Voldemort had said it that again" As they circled each other, wrapped in each other, held apart by nothing but the last secret, Voldemort suggested that, if it wasn't love that would save Harry, Harry must believe he possessed a magic that Voldemort didn't, or a weapon more powerful than Voldemort's. When Harry said he believed both, shock flitted across the snakelike face, but it was instantly dispelled as Voldemort began to laugh at the possibility that Harry knew more magic than he did, then Lord Voldemort, the wizard who performed magic Dumbledore himself never dreamed of."

"That's not true Dumbledore is just smarter and nobler than him, after all, a hundred and something years old Dumbledore almost destroyed Voldemort when they fought at the battle of the Ministry."

Dumbledore chuckled and said," I'm honored that you think that Harry but I am sure you are a better Wizard that I can ever hope to be."

Neville continued before a fight as to who was nobler started between the two of them "Harry contradicted this, saying that Dumbledore did indeed dream of it, but that he knew more than Voldemort, he knew enough not to do what Voldemort had done. Voldemort screamed that this meant Dumbledore was weak, too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, and what would soon be Voldemort's. Harry again disagreed, saying that Dumbledore was cleverer than Voldemort a better wizard and a better man." everyone nodded firmly at that Dumbledore was a thousand time the man Voldemort ever hoped to become" Voldemort than said that he brought about the death of Dumbledore, but Harry told Voldemort that he was wrong. At this, for the first time, the watching crowd stirred as the hundreds of people around the walls drew breath as one. Voldemort hurled the words that Dumbledore was dead at Harry as though they would cause him unendurable pain and added that his body was decaying in the marble tomb on the Hogwarts grounds, never to return. Harry calmy agreed that Dumbledore was dead, but that Voldemort didn't have him killed. Harry told him that Dumbledore chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died. Harry told Voldemort quite a few things that made let out a cackle of mad laughter as he said that none of those things mattered. Voldemort then said that it all made sense, in ways that Harry didn't understand. Voldemort then mentioned that Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from him, that Dumbledore had intended for Snape to be the true master of the wand. Voldemort then said that he had gotten there ahead of Harry, that he had reached the wand before Harry could get his hands on it, understood the truth before Harry had caught up. Voldemort then said that he had killed Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny, was truly his."

Snape crossed his arms and said" I should hope that you didn't do something that put my godson in danger Mr. Potter." glaring at the older version of his best friend's man didn't answer making the Potion Master glare even harder younger Draco looked at his godfather he had never been so free in showing his feelings for him but they are going to forget everything that happened right now so it shouldn't really matter but he was glad to see it even if he was going to forget it.

"Voldemort said that Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, which Harry agreed with, but he advised Voldemort to think about what Voldemort had done. Harry told him to try for some remorse, and of all the things Harry had said to him, beyond any revelation or taunt nothing had shocked Voldemort more than this. Harry said that trying for remorse was Voldemort's last chance, that he had seen what Voldemort would be otherwise, that trying to feel remorse was all Voldemort had left. Voldemort was furious at this, and Harry revealed that Dumbledore's last the plan hadn't backfired on him at all, that it had backfired on Voldemort, whose the hand was trembling on the Elder Wand." people were smirking at that they were hoping for Harry to make the Dark Lord even worse before killing him" Harry gripped Draco's wand very tightly, knowing the moment was seconds away. Harry told Voldemort that the wand was still not working properly for Voldemort because Voldemort murdered the wrong person" past Snape breathed a sigh of relief at that he didn't mind dying for his godson he didn't notice that what he had been thinking was similar to what his school enemy thought every day for the past fifteen years" Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand, that he had never defeated Dumbledore."

Harry started the story again" Voldemort began to disagree, but I once again said that Snape didn't defeat Dumbledore because their death was planned between them. Dumbledore had intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true master, and that if all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him. Voldemort said that this meant Dumbledore as good as gave him the wand, because Voldemort stole it from its last master's tomb, removed it against its last master's wishes, and that the wand's power was his. I, of course, contradicted this, saying that Riddle still didn't understand that possessing the wand wasn't enough, that holding and using it didn't really make it yours. I also revealed that the Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore had died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that he had attained the allegiance of the world's most dangerous wand. Voldemort chest rose and fell rapidly, and I could feel the curse coming, building inside the wand Voldemort had in his hand. I then said that the true master of the Elder Wand was, in fact, Draco," Snape glared at the black-haired man for putting his godson in danger but the older Draco gave his godfather a slight smile showing that he was ok and that nothing had happened to him getting a slight nod from the man.

"The reason I the owner of the Elder Wand was because I was the one who had Disarmed Dumbledore and won the wand's allegiance shortly before Uncle Sev killed him," said Draco speaking from the first time in a while

"When I said that utter shock showed on Voldemort's face for a moment at this news, but then it was gone as Voldemort said that this didn't matter, that even if I was right it made no difference to them. I no longer had the phoenix wand, and so they would duel on skill alone and Voldemort said that after he had killed me he would attend to Draco." again Harry got a glare and he sighted the Potion Master was almost as much overprotective as his own godfather so he just continued " I then said that Voldemort was too late, that he had missed his chance, because I had overpowered Draco weeks ago and took the hawthorn wand from him. I twitched this wand, and I felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall upon it. I then whispered that it all came down to this, whether or not the Elder Wand knew its last master was Disarmed, because if it did, then that meant that I was the Elder Wand's true master. A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above as the sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window, and the light hit both of their faces at the same time so that Voldemort's was a flaming blur; nature itself indicating that the time had come. I heard the high voice shriek "Avada Kedara" as I simultaneously yelled "Expelliarmus", as I pointed Draco's wand. There was a bang like a cannon blast, and golden flames erupted between them at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marking the point where the spells collided. Voldemort's green jet of light met my spell, and the Elder Wand wrenched itself from Voldemort's hand and began spinning across the ceiling toward the master it refused to kill."

Neville continued" Harry caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed and the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Voldemort hit the ground, his body feeble and shrunken, his snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead by his own rebounding curse, and Harry looked down at his enemy's shell with the two wands in his was one shivering second of silence, the shock of a moment suspended, and then tumult broke around the Great Hall as the screams and cheers and roars of the watchers rent the air. The fierce new sun dazzled the windows as they thundered toward me, and the first to reach him were Ron and Hermione, whose arms wrapped around him, their incomprehensible shouts that deafened him. Ginny, me, and Luna soon came to him, as they were followed by the Weasleys, Hagrid, Kingsley, Minerva, Filius, and Pampora,"

"I couldn't hear a word that anyone was shouting nor tell whose hands were seizing and pulling the sun rose over Hogwarts, the Great Hall blazed with life and light, and we were all surrounded by both grief and Death Eaters were fleeing or were captured, the innocent in Azkaban was released, and Kingsley had been named temporary Minister of Magic. Voldemort's body was laid in a chamber off the Hall, away from the bodies of those who had died fighting him. Minerva had replaced the House tables, though nobody was sitting according to House anymore, as everyone was jumbled together: teachers and pupils, ghosts and parents, centaurs and house-elves, Firenze lay recovering in the corner, and Grawp peered in through a smashed window while people threw food into his laughing mouth." people smiled at that" Exhausted and drained, I found himself sitting on a bench next to Luna, who distracted everyone by calling their attention to a Blibbering Humdinger, so I could escape underneath the Cloak." he smiled at the younger girl

"I never thanked her, did I?" said Harry

"I didn't think she minds," said Neville

"Now invisible thankfully I spotted Ginny two tables away with her head on her mother's shoulders I saw Neville with the sword of Gryffindor lying beside his plate as he ate, surrounded by fervent admirers" both Neville blushed at it making everyone laughed" Everywhere I looked I saw families reunited, and then I found the two people I was looking for Ron and Hermione. "the Golden Trio looked at each other and smiled" The three of us left the Great Hall to see great chunks missing from the marble staircase, part of the balustrade gone, and rubble and bloodstains every few steps. In the distance, they could her Peeves singing a victory song of his own composition, the irreverent lyrics of which, Ron said, really gave a feeling for the scope and tragedy of the event." people chuckled" I was exhausted, the pain of losing Fred and Remus and Tonks but I knew I owed an explanation to Ron and Hermione, who had stuck with me for so long, and who deserved the truth. Painstakingly I recounted what he had seen in the Pensieve and what had happened in the forest, and they had not even begun to express all their shock and amazement when at last we arrived at the place to which they had been walking, though none of they had mentioned our destination: the headmaster's office. Since we had last seen it, the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the study had been knocked aside, it stood lopsided looking a little punch drunk, and I didn't know if it would be able to distinguish passwords anymore. I went to the office to talk to Dumbledore's portrait I told Dumbledore that I had dropped the "thing that was hidden in the Snitch" in the forest and that I didn't know exactly where, or that I was going to go looking for it again. Dumbledore told me that he agreed with my decision, while his fellow pictures looked confused and curious, and was satisfied when I said that no one else knew where it fell. I also told Dumbledore that I was going to keep Ignotus's present and Dumbledore said that it was mine forever until he passed it on, I actually gave it to James when he was eleven and he will give his firstborn son when he is elven. I then held up the Elder Wand and Ron and Hermione looked at it with a reverence that, even in my sleep-deprived and befuddled state, I did not like to see. I said that I didn't want it."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "I understand why you didn't want it."

"I was happier with his old wand. So, I rummaged in the pouch hung around his neck, and pulled out the two halves of holly still just connected by the finest thread of phoenix feather. Hermione had said that the damage was too severe and the wand could not be repaired, and so I knew that if this didn't work, nothing would. I laid the broken wand upon the headmaster's desk, touched it with the very tip of the Elder Wand, and said "Reparo". My wand resealed itself, and as it did so, red sparks flew out of its end. I told Dumbledore that he was putting the Elder Wand back where it came from, in the White Tomb, and that it could stay there." at the questioning looks he said" and yes, it's still there and it will be there forever. Through I did ask Dumbledore if I died a natural death like my ancestor Ignotus, its power would be broken, that its previous master will never have been defeated and it will be the end of it. Dumbledore nodded at that telling me that I was the death of Voldemort and many of his followers brought the Second Wizarding War to an end. While the Wizarding Britain, which had been living in fear for the previous two years, suddenly found itself again free from the grasp of the Death Eaters and their leader, Lord Voldemort. I found myself without a doubt one of the people most affected by the war, having lost parents, godfather, mentor, and many friends, but I also found myself a godfather and many other responsibilities that I could never imagine." Harry finished the story with the end of the war  
"How many fatalities happened in the last battle?" asked Professor McGonagall

James Sirius answered" Fatalities of the battle were many the first casualties were three Snatchers who inadvertently crossed the protective enchantments around the Castle moments before midnight on 1 May. Arguably, these deaths may not be considered the battle casualties per se, although it is known that the first deaths were indeed those of Scabior and some of his Snatcher gang, who fell to their deaths when the Wooden Bridge who was killed by Fenrir Greyback when he savaged tried to use the Fiendfyre curse on dad, only to have it backfire and kill him. Uncle Fred was killed in an explosion caused by an unknown spell. Uncle Remus and Tonks were killed by Dolohov and Bellatrix, respectively." both names were spat like every other time," Colin was found dead during a lull in the fighting by Uncle Neville and Uncle Oliver" the last two flinched while Colin wasn't at all that affected" though it is unknown how he died or who killed him. Snape was killed by Nagini on Voldemort's command. When the battle erupted into its final stage, more people died on Voldemort's side, since dad's sacrifice protected everybody who was protecting Hogwarts. Uncle Neville beheaded Nagini with Godric Gryffindor's Sword. Bellatrix died at the hands of Grandma Molly after just missing mom with a Killing Curse. The final duel saw dad battle with Voldemort and kill him. There were fifty lives lost on each side through even those who died fighting previously of the battle is considered war heroes and their names are written in a monument in their honor." everyone nodded.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

They were getting ready to leave the past to their own time so everyone decided to say their goodbyes.

Older Neville went in front of his past self and said:" Don't feel bad there will come a time when you will get out of your parents' shadow and be right beside them so don't worry it will just take a while."

"But dad..." said the past Neville

"Dad was different form us. He had friends who helped him evolved faster than us and after all, they were the Marauders and they didn't take no for an answer and he also grew up, on wartime, you didn't because of the fact he risked everything to make sure of it and besides, he didn't feel like he had to live up to anyone else he just had to be himself and the moment you realize that's just you have to be nothing else then you will become someone he could be proud of and so will grandma you will see."

"Do they ever recover?" asked the past Neville through he already knew the answer

"No, they never do but that doesn't make them any fewer of heroes." he said," And I am very proud of them as should you."

"I am." the younger Neville insisted looking at this older self in the eyes as he smiled nodding his head

"I know I am just saying so that you never lose faith no matter what happens and that they would have been proud of you no matter what." the younger man nodded he decided to trust his older self even if he didn't believe it to be possible but hey his older self knew better after all he had lived more than him.

At the same time, Percy had walked to his past self and said" Don't worry in a few years you will be part of the family again and the connection it will be stronger than before." the younger Percy nodded at that.

"But what about Fred?" asked the younger Percy

"Don't worry." said the Fred looking at his brother" I don't blame you and never will." he then turned to the older version of his brother and glared" I sure hope you didn't blame yourself about my death." his brother looked away from his deceased younger brother making the younger man frowned and glared at his brother.

"Never do that," he told the younger version of his brother, he didn't want to be the reason his brother blamed himself about his death wasn't his fault even if it had been his fault, he wouldn't have been fault he wouldn't have to blame him.

Sirius walked to the older version of his godson and him smiled at him" I am very proud of you." what he said make the older version of Harry smiles gratefully.

"What about you Remus?" the older Harry looked at his Uncle figure who smiled and answered

"Of course, I am proud of you. You have become a great man. "Harry smiled at the only person he considered his only Uncle.

The fact that both f them were proud if he made him feel good and the pain, he had had for thirty-something years since Situs and Remus had died, was relived a but it was a small relief but it was still something.

Then Sirius hit his godson over his head over his head and glared at him" If you ever blame yourself about my death again I will come to form the dead as a ghost just to hit you over your head on is that understood Harry James Potter." the boy-who-defied-Voldemort paled slightly at the threat he didn't fear much he knew his godfather could do it without a second thought if it meant it helped him but despite everything, he couldn't lie to either Sirius nor Remus no matter who much he tried and he had tried many, many time especially his godfather because he had succeeded once in lying to Remus but that had been for the greater good.

"I can't say that I'll do it but I promise I will try all right Sirius" he turned to the other Marauder and said" All right Remus." the two of them sighted knowing that they wouldn't get a better and are than that so they left it be and decided to be pleased with that the answer so they nodded their heads in agreement.

Draco walked to his godfather and whispered so quality that no one but him and his younger self heard what he said to the Potion Master. "Thank you for everything you did for me." the future Malfoy got a smile form the usually emotionless Head of the Slytherin House he and two others were the only people who had ever seen it.

The Malfoy man didn't need to say anything more he had never thanked his godfather for everything he had done for him he was one of the reasons he hadn't ended up in Azkaban. That and the fact that Harry decided to speak on his behalf. He had always considered funny how the two people who were responsible for his safety were the two people he had never met in his life and in fact, had barely heard about.

James Sirius walked to his father's past self and said" Just so you know no matter what you name me I will become a trouble maker it is in my blood but I hope you decide to still name me James Sirius because I like the name." he gave his father's a glare that made his namesake proud daring him to oppose him he, after all, was a marauder by blood and nothing was going to change that no matter what.

"And with that words see all of you in ten to twenty years," said Fred the second

"Yeah, it is going to be fun," said Louis smirking to those from the past.

Harry shook his head his nephews were too much like his brothers-in-law and great-uncles-in-law to be considered healthy. So, he decided to spear those from the past from them and took out a wand that those from the past knew it belonged to Albus Dumbledore." Hope you don't mind professor I did ask your property for permission before I took it, I would had used mine but this is the strongest wand in existence."

"Not at all my boy go ahead and use it."

Before he did use it, he looked at his godfather and uncle for the last time this was going to be the last time he saw them alive, well and happy he wanted to remember that forever. Draco did the same thing though he hid it better he loved his godfather and never wanted to lose him. Percy looked at his brother he was smiling the same way he did before he died but now he knows that an explosion wouldn't take him way at least not yet so he smiled back at him like he should have done two years in the future for them and almost thirty years in the past for those who had lived the war once. One word was whispered" Obliviate" and everyone was sent to where they had been prior to this meeting not remembering anything at all.

That's how it was supposed it be even if it hurt those who know the result of the war.


	26. Chapter 26

AUTHOR NOTES.

The story is done but as I have said before I am planning on writing a sequel but that's going to wait a bit because I am writing another Harry Potter story called Muggleborn that should be out really soon if something doesn't come out to interrupt.

As for the sequel to this story, I do have a few things that all of you can decide how is going to be. I will set a poll as soon as possible.

What is the relationship between Regulus Black and Severus Snape going to be like I have already mentioned that they had a relationship but I haven't stated what it was exactly?

How is Sirius's relationship with the other family members his aunts, uncles, grandparents, and father because of the fact they are never explicitly stated in the books or movie as much as I know.


End file.
